


A New Creation...

by Alexandrawinchester



Series: A Mad World... [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 100,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrawinchester/pseuds/Alexandrawinchester
Summary: A Different Take on Harley Quinn and The Joker...Before they became The Joker and Harley Quinn they were the son and daughter of hunters, Alexandra Winchester the oldest twin to her brother Sam and the little sister to her brother Dean and then there was Jack Murphy the only son of Jim, find out what happens over the time when they are left to there own devices...





	1. 10 Years Ago

I walked down the stairs and noticed that Bobby, Jim, Dad and Dean were all sat there and they turned to me, “we need to speak” dad said.

I looked confused and Jim smiled, “JACK” Jim shouted.

I looked confused again and dad smiled, “don’t worry we only want to speak” dad said.

I nodded and sat down, “what is going on, Al’s” Jay said as he walked over to me and sat down.

I noticed that dad looked pissed and I rolled my eyes, “Jesus dad I thought that I would have gotten your say so because you never normally care who I am with” I snapped.

Dad growled and turned to Jay, “I don’t want you near my daughter” he said.

I turned to him and growled, “What gives you the right that you can tell me who I can and can’t date, he has been nice to me and treats me like a normal human being” I snapped.

Dad looked to me and snarled, “I don’t care I am your father Alexandra and that is all that should matter” he said to me.

I looked to Dean and frowned, “you believe the same thing and that I should leave him” I asked.

Dean sighed and walked over to me, “it’s not that I don’t like him and I think that he is a good man, but he isn’t right for you Ally” Dean said to me.

I sighed and turned to Jay, “do you think that they have a point” I asked.

Jay smiled and took my hands, “no I don’t, I think that if they loved us for who we are and wanted us to be happy that they would let us live our lives how we want to and not the way that they believe is correct” Jay said to me and smiled.

I smiled and kissed him, “then i am not going to give this up, I am sorry about this dad but I am not leaving him Jack makes me happy and helps me feel safe so you should be happy knowing that he would protect me from anything or anyone” I said to him and turned to Dean and smirked as he looked worried when I turned to him, “and you should be ashamed of yourself because you are my big brother and should always be on my side no matter what and just remember this Dean I covered for you more than once when you were exploring your ways” I snapped and walked up the stairs with Jay behind me.

Jay wrapped his arms around my waist and I sighed as he laid his head down on my shoulder and smiled as he looked to me, “I cannot believe that they would do this to us” Jack said to me. I turned to him and smiled “My father has never believed in anything that I do, he has never really cared as long as I am there for a hunt or need to do something for him he doesn’t care what I do” I snapped.

Jay sighed and turned me to him, “we can leave them here and run away together, I promised you the world and I will give you the world my little harlequin” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “you want to run away with me still even though my father and brother don’t really like you” I asked as I looked into his eyes and smiled at the insanity I could see there.

He grinned and chuckled as he looked over to me; “Of course I would run away with you baby girl, I would run anywhere with you because I love you Ally and you are everything to me. With you by my side I wouldn’t need anyone else, we both would be invincible” he said.

I smiled as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder and nodded, “then yes I will run away with you Jay and we won’t ever look back to what was holding is back” I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, “perfect, now where do you want to go my princess. Is there anywhere that is calling out saying that we need to be there” he asked me.

I smirked at the name he gave me and I walked over to the dressing table and grabbed a map and pinned it to the wall in front of me, I looked over to Jay and smirked as I turned around to face the wall again and looked to Jay, “pass me that knife would you” I asked.

He nodded and passed me the knife from the side of the room where I grabbed a hold of it and turned to the opposite side to the map that was on the wall and threw it, I laughed as it went through a part of the map and landed in the wall keeping the knife there so we could see where it was that we were going to make our new home, “he is going to wish that I didn’t learn to throw knifes because one day he is going to be hurt by them and he isn’t going to know where it came from” I snapped.

We walked over to the map and I smiled as I looked at the hole in map seeing that we were going to make a life for ourselves in Gotham and smiled, “well this looks like it could be fun” I said and we both smiled as we thought about our new lives.

I grabbed the map and walked over to the trash bin and threw it in there and smirked as I set it on fire and I turned to Jay who looked confused at what it was that I was doing, “so they cannot find or follow us because I know that you won’t want that would you” I explained.

He nodded and I smiled as I walked over to him and kissed his neck, “want to piss them off some more so they don’t come to speak to us tonight” I asked.

He laughed and nodded as he pushed me to the wall I smiled as he leant down kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, and “you going to have your way with me or am I going to have to do this one myself, as we know that you do like to watch don’t you” I purred to him.

He growled at me and I couldn’t help but breathe in as he went to my neck and began to suck and bite, and his hands went to my ass and lifted me up were I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground into him making him moan and place his head on my shoulder, “don’t tease Jay as I know that you need this just as much as I do” I said to him.

He laughed and pushed me against the wall a bit harder this time and I moaned out as he undone the buttons on my jeans and pulled them off me in one pulled, he looked to me as he pushed his trousers and boxers down and pushed himself into me in one fast push making me groan as he filled me up, “Jay” I said as he went to fucking me harder as I would get louder.

I pulled myself up on him and then slammed myself down and smirked as he was starting to get louder and faster with me and I couldn’t help the moan to come from me as he attached his mouth to my neck and sucked, “ALEXANDRA” My father shouted.

I smirked and turned to Jay and looked to him, “don’t stop” I growled and he moved from the wall and pushed us against the door and fucked me harder knowing that my father wouldn’t be able to get in from us doing this.

He came not too much longer and I wasn’t far behind him, I pushed him away as he slipped out of me and smirked, “now that is what I call sex” I said and we got dressed and decided to watch a film for the first time this week knowing that this would be the last time that we would be in this room.

Jay laughed as we turned on the laptop and put on Netflix so we could watch something and we decided to ignore the others as we didn’t want to be somewhere that they were, I turned to Jay and smiled as he looked to me lovingly, “I can’t leave without leaving a letter for my little brother, he deserves to know why his sister is leaving and isn’t coming back” I said and walked over to the desk and grabbed some paper and a pen writing my brother a letter explaining what was happening.

_Dear Sammy;_

_I am sorry to be leaving this for you in a letter because I know that you don’t like it when I leave you letters and not to tell you to your face when something is wrong, but I am leaving with Jay tonight and I am sorry that I am not telling you this. Dad, Bobby, Jim and Dean all decided that Jay wasn’t good for me because of some stupid reason and well we have decided that we are going to leave tonight and not look back._

_I am sorry Sammy that you have to read this letter and have to deal with this alone but you do have Dean and I know that he won’t let you be alone in this, I know that you will come out on the other end of this and I wish that I could have spoken to you about this first but we will be gone tonight. Promise me that you will use that brain of yours and go to university and show this world what a Winchester can really do._

_Please don’t worry about me as I will be fine and nothing will happen to me to make you worry, I love you little brother and please make sure that you remember that._

_All my Love_

_Ally and Jay_

_Xoxo_

Jay and I packed a bag for everything that we would need for the next couple of weeks till we knew that we were not being followed or looked for, I sneaked into my brother’s room and left the letter on his bed and smiled as I knew that he wouldn’t tell dad on me as that was the one thing with Twins we would always protect each other. I walked back into our room and opened the window which led to the front of the house and we both climbed out and Jay smirked as he turned back to me, “come on this will be a fun adventure for us with no one to tell us what we can and can’t do, we can stop hiding what we do for fun because we are not having to be the people they want us to be” he said to me as it took my hand.

I smiled and we jumped down to the front lawn and walked out of the place as we left the house and everyone in side all behind.


	2. 10 Years Later

****

I woke up and noticed that it was nice and warm in the bed which was normally a big change for me as I woke up on my own and cold as Jay was always normally either in the Lab or yelling at the henchmen, I looked over to my side and noticed that Jay was wrapped around me and I smiled as I thought back to the last 10 years we had been together without anyone bugging us about what we had been doing; We knew that our parents would recognise us anymore as we had changed a lot in those 10 years as we were no longer hunters like our parents wanted us to be as I know that they wouldn’t agree with what and who we were now.

You see Jay and I are not good people anymore as we were the bad guys in this town for what it was that we did you see we were better known as The Joker and Harley Quinn and we did things that weren’t nice for other people around us which meant it wasn’t safe for everyone in this city. You see before we left our parents Jay and I looked just like everyone else, tanned and the both of us had brown hair which was cute but know we were completely the opposite of each other, Jay was white now as was I and we both were covered in tattoos which were all over our bodies and then Jay had bright green hair that was combed back showing off the whiteness of our bodies and I had white blonde hair that was dyed at the end; one side was pink and the other blue which made me smile every time I looked into the mirror.

I rolled over and pulled myself out of bed and smirked as there was make-up all over the bed and the sheets from where Jay and I couldn’t be asked to change when we got back from last night.

I walked into the bathroom and noticed that my hair was once again starting to fade so I knew that I would need to dye it again soon, I pulled my hair up in to a bun and got into the shower washing all the make-up off myself and smirked as I heard Jay walk into the bathroom, “Harley” he asked.

I poked my head out of the shower and smiled as he was covered in make-up from the night before as well including some bruises that were new as well, I smiled as he turned to look at me, “you really do like to play rough don’t you when someone calls you insane or something you don’t like” he asked.

I smirked as I looked to him, “of course but then again so do you don’t you puddin; what happened when someone said that you needed to get some help because you weren’t all there in the head” I said and smiled as he walked into the shower and looked at me, “morning pumpkin” he said not answering my question at all.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me, “morning puddin, did you have a good sleep” I said and pulled him in for a kiss.

He moaned and pushed me into the wall and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and smirked at him, “what are you waiting for an invitation because you know that you don’t need one” I said to him.

Jay growled at me and pushed himself into me without any warning and I couldn’t help but bang my head on the tiles as I moaned out, “Harley” he said to me and for some reason I didn’t like it, something wasn’t right for me and I wanted something else, I shook my head and growled at him, “Ally will be fine” I growled out.

He nodded and that was when he pushed his hand down between us and began to play with me making me moan and grind into him when he was doing that, I looked to him and smiled as he started to get faster as he snapped his hips and pumped into me, I knew that he was close as I would have marks on my hips from where he was gripping hold of me to make sure that we would both get off on each other, Jay snapped his hips forward for the last time and called out my name “Ally” he said and I knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep it up.

He pulled out of me and stood back under the shower and pulled me closer to him and looked down to me with concern on his face, I knew that he was worried as I haven’t been called that unless he can’t get through to me when we are pissing around, “are you okay baby, you don’t normally like me to call you Ally, I haven’t heard you all yourself that in a couple of months and I normally only Call you that when you are not all there and aren’t listening to me” he asked me.

I looked to him and moaned as I placed my head on his chest, “I am just having an off day is all puddin, I don’t know why but I just didn’t feel like it was right is all” I said.

I went to walk out but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him and made me look to him, “are you bored here with me, is that what is wrong here” he asked.

I looked to him and growled, “no Jay, how can you say that to me, you are the only person here in this goddam hideout that makes the days fun for me and you know that Jay, so don’t you dare ask me if it is because I am bored with you because I will kick your ass and remind you who is the boss around here” I snarled.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “then please tell me what is wrong with you baby, I know that our hire don’t know us but I am worried about you” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, I thought about what it was that really was bothering me and I sighed it was always the same thing when I thought about it, “I just miss my brother is all and well I had a horrible dream last night that he died and well you know what these dreams do to me for a couple of days” I said.

Jay smiled and kissed me, “I know and I am sure that he misses you as well pooh, I know that he will be fine because he has some of you in him meaning that people will think twice before hurting him” he said.

I giggled and he smiled as he looked down to me and grinned, “There is my insane wife that I love to pieces” he said.

I giggled some more and he smiled, “perfect in every way” he said.

I smiled as Jay turned me around and grabbed my hair and pulled it out and smiled, “I think that we need to get you some more hair dye, your colour is fading a lot quicker” Jay said to me and I smiled as he washed my hair for me and the we both got washed off and walked out of the shower. I grabbed the towel from the side and went to drying myself off and watched as Jay smiled at me, “want me to finish the tattoo on your wrist for you?” he asked.

I smiled and nodded as I looked down at it and sighed, it looked like it needed some colour to it and I smiled as I looked over to him, “yeah please and you can add any colour as well” I asked.

He nodded and I walked over to the bed where he grabbed the tattoo gun and went to finishing the tattoo for me; you see when this first happened to us we decided that we wanted to have something that no one else had and we decided that we would do this instead, so Jay got some paper and began to draw on them and smiled as he looked to me and held one up, this was the first one he did for me which was the tattoo that was on my stomach, I smiled once he had finished and I looked down to him to see that he wiped off the excess ink and smiled, “thank you it is perfect” I said.

I looked down to my wrist and smiled as the tattoo was black and red diamonds that covered my wrist like a bracelet and smirked as he wrapped it in cling film and smiled, “I think that you are going to have to come up with some new things puddin” I said.

Jay laughed and I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a hold of my black and red leggings which had my diamond look on them and then grabbed the top that went with it which was a fitted red corset type top that would show my stomach but had straps around the top and showed off the top of my breasts as well, I walked over to the mirror and grabbed a hold of the hair brush from the side and pulled my hair into bunches with my hair falling blue on one side and pink on the other.

I placed a different coloured hairband in each side so the pink had a blue band and the blue had a pink band, I pulled on my knee high boots which were like my outfit black and red but would be the opposite to my legging which were red on black and black on red, I walked back out of the bathroom and turned around to see Jay sat down on the bed, “what do you think puddin” I asked and turned around so he could see the whole of it.

Jay turned to me and he smiled, “beautiful baby, I think that Johnny out did himself this time with your outfit” he said and walked over to me. I looked to my Puddin and smiled as he was dressed in a purple pair on pant suits that fit perfectly to his body, he wasn’t wearing a shirt as he decided that he didn’t need one as he was showing off his tattoos and grabbed the chains from the bedside table and pulled them over his head and smiled as he grabbed his purple jacket, holding out his hand for me, “come on, I will go and make breakfast for you pumpkin. Is there anything that you want baby” he said to me and we walked down the stairs to see that our henchmen were all waiting at the TV not really do anything.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jay and smirked, “this is going to be a long day for us isn’t it” he said as he looked to me, I giggled as I looked to him, “come on puddin, you know that I only want to have fun with one of them I mean we did get too many of them remember” I said to him and pouted as he looked to me.

They all turned to Jay and looked scared of what was going to happen, they knew that I was a total nut case and one wrong word would get them killed but there was just some things that I got bored with, “Boss; please you can’t let her do this she is insane and will kill one of us for fun” one of them said and I knew that he regretted it that instance as he backed up thinking that he was going to be saved by the others, “I’m sorry; what did you say about my pooh” he asked.

He gulped and shook his head at Jay, “please Boss I didn’t mean it, it just came out” he said and I turned to Jay, “please puddin” I purred to him, Jay smiled knowing that I wanted to have some fun with this one.

He smiled and looked over to me and nodded, “I can’t say no to you can I” he said.

I smirked and turned to the henchman and smirked, “you and I are going to play this morning because I am bored and you look like fun, plus I am sure that you deserve this” I said.

He looked to Jay and I laughed, “My puddin is not going to save you, I don’t think that anyone is going to save you because of what you said about me” I said and grabbed him and threw him to the floor and smirked, “let’s hope you can keep up because your life depends on that” I said and made a grab for him smiling as he ran out of the door making me giggle.

I heard the door open and I looked over to see Johnny walk in and he laughed, “Do I need to hire another man because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut” he asked.

I smiled and turned to him and nodded; “he called me insane” I said and pouted as I crossed my arms.

He laughed and nodded, “that is fine I will go out this even and see if I can find someone” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you Johnny” I said to him and he looked back over to me, “is the boss in his study or the kitchen” he asked.

I smiled as I looked back over to him, “in the kitchen I woke up in a bad mood and he is cooking for me” I said smiling.

He nodded and turned to the henchman who was hiding behind the door thinking that I couldn’t see him, “shame you should have kept your mouth shut” he said.

I giggled and skipped over to the door and grabbed a hold of him and smirked as he whimpered as I looked to him, “you really hurt my feelings today when you called me insane and that made my bad day worse” I said and kicked him to the floor giggling as he was still looking around for some help.

He looked confused as I sat down in front of him and smiled, “my puddin is the one that likes to shoot first and then try to get answers, me I like to play with my prey first. Always been told that I have a problem, my daddy used to say that I shouldn’t play with my food” I said to him and stabbed him in the shoulder and laughed as he screamed out at me, “So why do you think that I am insane” I asked.

He looked to me and frowned not really understanding what I was asking him, I noticed that he looked around and smiled as he faced me again “you’re with him I mean he is just as insane and crazy as you are, I have heard the rumours that go around about the two of you” he said to me.

I growled and looked to him, I pushed my hand into his wound and snarled at him “I am not insane or crazy and don’t you dare call my puddin crazy because I will not be a nice person to be around” I snapped and pushed the knife into his stomach and pulled the knife up seeing the blood pour out of him, I smirked as I looked to him and pushed him down with my hand, “you see people don’t understand Jay and I and think that we are insane but the truth is that we just like to kill and maim. I mean don’t you and your girlfriend like to do things together” I explained to him.

I left him on the floor and smirked, “you live and we will keep you but remember that Bud and Lou haven’t eaten yet and they can smell blood” I said and turned to the foyer and giggled, “Babies” I said.

He screamed and I laughed, “That isn’t going to help you” I said and skipped into the kitchen smiling as Jay turned to me with a plate of pancakes and smiled, “I see we have a dead body in the foyer, will there be anything left” he asked.

I smiled and looked to him as I took the pancakes from him and sat down, “well he did call me insane and you said that I could have some fun with him. I gave him to the hyenas to finish up” I said and looked over to Johnny and smiled, “what’s up” I asked.

He looked to me and smiled, “how do you know when something is wrong” he asked me.

I smiled and looked to him, “Johnny you know me, we have been friends for 9 years and even then I was able to tell when you had bad news” I explained as I went to stuffing my face with the pancakes and moaning at them.

He nodded and I smirked as I went to face him, “you have the face of an upset man when something has gone wrong with something” I said.

He smiled and laughed, “of course I do” he said and smiled as he looked to me and smiled, “well as I was telling the boss when you were killing the idiot, your parents have turned up in Gotham looking for the both of you and I don’t know what they want from you as they have been asking around showing pictures but I don’t like them being here” he said to me.

I turned to Jay and frowned as this was something that I didn’t expect, “they couldn’t have found us after all this time Jay, we didn’t leave a trail and we made sure that we covered our tracks. We have been gone for 10 years puddin and we don’t look like that anymore, I think that there is anything that can link us to being those people anymore” I explained as I looked to the both of them.

Jay walked over to me and took my shoulders and smiled down to me, “breathe Pumpkin, I am sure that we can find out what it is that they want” he said to me.

I sighed and turned to Jay, “I am not responsible for what might happen to people, you know that I am not good with people anymore” I said and crossed my arms as I stabbed the fork into the pancakes and stuffed them into my mouth. Jay laughed and turned to Johnny, “we will find out what to do with this but I don’t know what she will do, you now that she can be stubborn when it comes to something that she isn’t sure about” he said.

Johnny nodded and smiled as he walked over to us and placed his hand on Jays shoulder; “I am happy to help if you need it, you know that I would do anything for you guys” he said and walked out of the kitchen.

I turned to Jay and sighed, “Can I just pretend that they don’t exist because I think that I can do that really well” I asked.

Jay smiled and nodded, “come on we are going out, and the bat needs to learn to have some fun during the day and we can figure out what is happening with them at the same time” Jay said to me.

I nodded and I walked over to the sink and placed the plate in there and smiled as I took a hold of Jays hand and we walked out of the hideout and got into the car which we would be noticed in. I got in and smiled as Jay turned to me and smirked, “this could be fun, scaring people in the day time as I don’t think that they would know what to do with us out in the day time as it is normally the night that we have our fun” he said to me as we sped down the roads of Gotham laughing.

We got to the town centre and Jay got out of the car and walked around to my side and opened the door smiled as he held out his hand for me which I took, I got out of the car and I noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at us with terror on their faces which made me giggle at that, “JOKER AND HARLEY QUINN” a woman shouted.

I looked to the woman that screamed at us shouted our names and decided that I was going to have some fun with her, before I could do anything there was something about her that screamed familiar to me but I couldn’t put my finger on it at the moment, but deciding to be me to make sure that the other people would be worried I smirked as I looked to her, “WHAT WHERE” I asked looking around the place.

She looked confused and I laughed as I walked over to her and smiled as she stepped backwards, “aww are you scared of little old me” I asked.

She went to step back again as I went to step towards her and I couldn’t help but smirk as Jay appeared behind her and growled at her, “I wouldn’t walk away from my girl today, she is having a really bad day and I promised that she could have the world” Jay snarled from behind her.

I laughed and walked over to her, “now I think that it is time that we have some fun because I want to make things scream and bleed some more and you look like you will bleed for a while” I said to her.

She looked to me and laughed, “Shame you used to be smarter when you were a teenager Ally” she said to me and I felt something be stabbed into my neck, before I could do anything to her the darkness came I saw the same with Jay as he fell to the floor with someone that looked like my father.


	3. Finding out you created a monster

**John’s POV**

I couldn’t believe that it taken me 10 years for me to find my little girl and her boyfriend Jack but they were now found thanks to my youngest son Sam for looking into something that we didn’t think off, I was a little worried because of who they were now as I didn’t think that they would be able to become this person and I was worried over what they would do once they had found us in there lives again.

I knew that we just needed to find them in this big city to see if there was anything that we could do to help bring them back to us because I wanted to make my daughter see that I was wrong and I knew that Jim was the same, I looked over to Jim and noticed that he was worried as well because he was reading the files again and I couldn’t help but sigh as this was the 5th time he had read through the same file. He sighed and looked to me, “they are the worst type of people John, my son is the Joker and thinks that the world owes him something and as for your daughter she is Harley Quinn and there are stories that have come from our own hunters about her, she is crazy and insane, but don’t tell her that because she is known for killing for someone just saying it to her” Jim said to me.

I sighed and nodded, “I know I have read these myself and I know that we have a long road ahead but they are our children and I need to tell my daughter that I am sorry and that I want her to forgive me, Jim there has to be a reason to why they are like this. I will not believe that I didn’t see this when she was growing up” I said.

Jim nodded and looked to me, “I think that we should just let them be together I mean my son isn’t the marrying type so I know that he won’t want to get married which will be okay for us” Jim said.

I smiled and looked to him as he looked scared, “yeah my children don’t do marriage either and well I swear that my boys are gay” I said trying to take this conversation elsewhere.

He laughed and nodded, “yeah well it is normally girls that can read it on the boys when they are gay as it sets something off in girls about it, or your boys are just really good at hiding it from people” Jim said.

I smiled and nodded as I turned the truck into the motel we would be staying at, I noticed that my boys where here with Bobby, Ellen, her daughter Jo and Caleb as well. I got out of the truck and smiled as the boys walked over to me and moaned the minute that I would be able to hear them, “Really this city, you know that this place is horrible and what they say about the people in this city” Dean said to me.

I laughed and turned to the others, “you didn’t need to come, I understand that you want to help search for our children, but seeing who they are I don’t want any of the people that they kill to be on you guys because they are our children and this makes it mine and Jims issue” I explained.

Jim nodded and they all laughed, “Johnny they are family and we will help you with them, but I think that you might not want to call them mad, crazy or insane. I wouldn’t call them anything else either because I don’t think that they would think twice over killing you or Jim” Ellen said to me.

I smiled and Jo walked over to me and smiled, “I have been able to get some more information on them from the hospital here when you told me who they are here; now I did some digging into them both and well from the reports that I have been able to find and some of the reports that I got aren’t good John and I think that you might want to read them first before you go in” Jo said to me.

I frowned and she passed me a files and I looked down to it to see that someone had leaked some of the records to the press as well and I turned to Jim, “he pushed her into a VAT of chemicals because she was annoying him, there is another saying that he pushed her from the top floor of a building and another that says that she was a Doctor working a Arkham before she fell in love with him and ran to the circus” I said looking shocked at the articles.

Jim frowned and shook his head, “I don’t think that is right, you saw them as kids and he loved her just as much as she loved him, I think that some of this might be made up to make headlines in the papers” Jim said to me.

I nodded and looked to Jo to see that she was putting a coat on, “she will more than likely come to me as I am more like someone she would try and hurt for no reason, being that she doesn’t know me anymore as I am sure that she doesn’t remember me from being a teenager” Jo said.

I sighed and looked to the boys, “what in the hell did I do wrong to make her this person, she was never violent as a teenager or child” I asked.

They boys turned to me and sighed but I could see that Sam wasn’t looking at me so I knew that this wasn’t new, “Dad this isn’t your entire fault she was only following her heart and we don’t know what made her this way but the anger has always been there” Dean said to me.

I nodded and turned to Jo, “I got these from Jefferson and he said that they will knock them out for an hour which will give us enough time to get them back here, but I cannot be certain if this will work” I said.

She nodded and I passed her one and turned to Jim, “why am I worried about this” I asked.

Jim smiled and nodded as he walked over to me, “me to Johnny but I need to make sure that my son is okay” he said.

We walked out of the room and I turned to the others, “make sure that the people around here and in the other rooms can’t see in here because we could get reported and I need her to speak to me before she tries to kill me” I said.

They nodded as we walked out and we got into the truck where I turned to Jo and smiled, “are you sure about this because I don’t think that she is the nice girl she used to be, from what I have read in her file from the hospital is that she is not a friendly person anymore” I explained.

She smiled and put her hand on my arm and smiled, “I remember when she was little and she was always the nice girl and would speak to me so this is why I am doing this because I believe that she is still in there somewhere” she said to me which made me smile.

I smiled and sighed as I turned back to the road and ran my hand over my hair, “It ended when I told her that I didn’t like Jack for a boyfriend, I made her so mad at me that night that she ran from me” I explained.

She nodded and looked to me, “why did you tell her that you didn’t like Jack, I didn’t think you and Jim had a problem with each other” she asked.

I sighed and looked to Jim, “I don’t have an issue with Jim or Jack at all and as much as I wanted to find what killed their mother I didn’t want her in this life for the rest of her life and well I was worried that if she fell in love with a hunter that she wouldn’t get out of this life but I pushed her away instead” I said.

She sighed and I smiled, “don’t worry, she should listen to me after she had finished having a tantrum” I said to her.

We got to the town centre and noticed that it wasn’t that busy and looked to Jo, “are you sure that you want to do this because if these don’t work she will more than likely kill you” I said to her holding out a syringe of sedative.

She nodded and Jim and I watched as she walked into the centre and we waited for our kids to get here, I could admit that I was worried over this because of everything that was happening and what I wouldn’t be able to control but I knew that I needed to make sure that she would speak to me. Jim and I were stood behind a wall looking out to see if we could find them and so we could also see Jo from where we were encase she needed us, I heard a car and knew that it would be them and Jim and I watched as they got out of the car and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, the file didn’t make it real for me as now I could see her, she was really pale and so was Jack which made me frown I turned to see that Jim looked worried and I smiled, “I have this” I said to him and walked out of the hiding space I had and smiled as I walked up behind Jack and sighed, “Sorry Jack” I said and pushed the needle into his neck and put the sedative in his system to knock him out so we would be able to get them back to the motel for them to speak to us.

Jim grabbed his son and I walked over to my daughter and noticed that she looked so pale and I picked her up frowning as she didn’t weight a lot, now that I looked at her properly I could see that she was underweight as was Jack, we put them in the back of the truck and I turned to Jim smiling, “I will stay in the back just in case” I said.

He nodded and he drove us out of the city centre and I was amazed that no one battered an eye about us doing this as normally kidnapping was a bad thing, but seeing who we grabbed I could see why they didn’t care, I ran my hand through her hair and smiled as she looked like her mother blonde and I looked over to Jack and noticed that he was just as pale as her but he had bright green hair and was covered in tattoos as well, I looked over my daughter and noticed that she had a new one as well as some that looked old, “John” Jim said making me look to him.

I looked around and noticed that we were at the motel and I grabbed my daughter and carried her in like she was sleeping and Jim pulled his son over his shoulder as we walked into the motel room closing the door behind us. I over to the chairs that I noticed where in the middle of the room and placed my daughter down in one of them and tied her to the chair so she wouldn’t be able to get loose and looked to the boys, “shit she is white” Sam said to me as he walked over to her and bent down looking at her and sighing.

I nodded and sat down on the bed and looked to Ellen who looked really scared and worried at the same time, “she is just as evil and cruel as is he Ellen and she would have killed Jo if she could have, I wouldn’t get close to her” I explained.

Ellen nodded and I noticed that she grabbed Jo and pulled her closer to her and smiled at me, “I would like to keep my daughter alive” she said to me and we went to waiting for them to wake up.


	4. Bitch Please

I woke up with the feeling that I was tied to something which I believed was a chair which wasn’t at the hideout and I knew that we were going to have to be answering some questions, it didn’t smell like Arkham so I was positive that I wasn’t there either, I heard a groan which snapped me out of my ranting and I snapped my head over to see that it was Jay and I noticed that he was tied up as well the same way as I was and this was what made me pissed off, I growled as I looked up to the girl from earlier and smirked, “let us go otherwise you won’t like what happens to you” I snarled.

Someone walked out and I screamed in frustration from who it was standing there, “REALLY” I said and noticed that Jay was now awake and laughing at me.

I growled and looked to him, “you won’t laugh at me when you see who it is that is standing there” I said.

He smiled and I noticed that he was too busy looking at me to look the other way and he grinned, “where the hell are we and what did we get injected with because I have an awesome hangover which I might have to look into getting again” Jay said.

I couldn’t help the giggle to come from me and that was when we heard a cough and we turned to the person again and Jack growled, “We should have just stayed in Pooh” he said.

I nodded and looked around the room and noticed that everyone was here including the girl and I grinned, “at least our play toy is still here, I mean she is already here which means that I wouldn’t have another dead body at the hideout” I said.

Jay looked over to where I was looking and laughed, “Really killing the idiot in the foyer this morning wasn’t enough pumpkin” he asked.

I looked to him and growled, “He deserved it, he called me insane and you know what happens when someone calls me insane” I pouted.

We heard the same cough and Jay smiled as he looked over to his father and smiled, “how can we help you, normally we are the ones that tie people up and still have the same argument” jay said.

I giggled and he smirked at me, “she hasn’t killed enough people this morning, she will be a nicer person soon when she gets what she wants, so why don’t you let us go and give us the girl and we promise not to kill the rest of you” he said looking over to Jo.

I rolled my eyes and leant back in the chair and noticed that two people walked in and I frowned, “who in the hell are you” I asked.

They sighed and walked over to me and smiled, “we all do change sis, you aren’t the only one to change over the years” one said.

I looked to them and smiled, “Sammy” I asked.

The taller of the two nodded and looked to me, “really you went bad in the end” he asked.

I smirked and looked to him, “it is fun I mean the voices do help with the killing, it’s even better when they help” I giggled and pulled my arms free and shocked them all, “files don’t tell you everything that they don’t know, it doesn’t have all the things you need to know as well” I said and walked over to Jay and bent down in front of him and untied him.

Jay smiled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, “as nice as this little family reunion has been we will be going now and don’t follow us because then we really will have to kill you all and we have only just left Arkham” Jay said and went to leave when his dad spoke, “we want to talk to you both” he said.

I turned to him and growled, “and we don’t, if I remember the last time we spoke you wanted Jay and I to leave each other” I snarled and turned to my dad who did looked scared as he took a step back from me, “didn’t work to well did it John” I asked.

He sighed and I watched as he got the courage up and walked over to me and I stood back and smirked, “don’t think so, I don’t like people around or touching me without me saying so” I growled and walked over to Jay and smiled, “I’m bored puddin” I said to him.

He laughed and looked over to the girl that was in the room, “I’m sure she will give you the run around, it will be fun for you and maybe make you want to run around after her when she is all bloody” he said to me.

I smirked and turned to face her and she was pulled behind another woman who growled at me, “you are not touching my daughter” a woman said.

I turned to her and smiled sweetly, “but I am bored and a bored me isn’t a good thing, I tend to end up killing people and you don’t want that do you. I mean do you really want to upset me” I said.

She looked confused and Jay laughed, “Don’t worry she won’t kill you all, she will make sure one of you lives” he said and looked to me, “do you want to speak to them or leave, I don’t mind which one you want Pooh” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “leave you know that we don’t want to speak to them because of what they did to us” I said.

We turned to walk back out when it was my father that stopped us this time but did the one thing he shouldn’t have done, “please Ally” dad said.

I turned to him and snarled, “Don’t you dare call me that John, I left that life behind ten years ago and you should forget all about me because we don’t even remember you” I snapped.

He walked over to me and I laughed, “Do you have a death wish” I asked.

He took my hands and I pulled my hands out of his hands and noticed that Jay had him pinned to the wall, “do not touch what is not yours because I will kill you” he snarled.

My father nodded and I smirked as I sat down on the bed and noticed that there were files on Jay and I, I grabbed the one with my name on it and opened it, I laughed and Jay looked to me and I held it up, “well I think that the doctors at Arkham and Black gate think that I have some issues; Failure to obey laws and norms, warranting[ criminal](https://www.psychologytoday.com/gb/basics/punishment) arrest, Lying, [deception](https://www.psychologytoday.com/gb/basics/deception) and  manipulation for amusement or profit, [Impulsive](https://www.psychologytoday.com/gb/basics/self-control) behaviour, Irritability and aggression including assaulting others, Blatant disregard for the safety of self and others, Pattern of irresponsibility and Lack of remorse” I said.

Jay looked to me and I smirked, “I can be nice when I want to be and I do not lose my temper all the time” I said.

I heard a snort and turned to the girl and she laughed, “I know all about you and your relationship with the joker, he doesn’t love you all you are is a pawn. Didn’t he use you to get out of Arkham because you where his doctor” she snapped.

I looked to her and threw the file on the bed and got up walking over to her and smiling as she squeaked and stepped back from me, “do you believe everything that the press write about my Puddin and I” I asked.

She laughed and I rolled my eyes, “so you believe that Jay abuses me and throws me from buildings because he gets bored of me” I asked.

She looked shocked and then to Jay and he walked over to me, “we grew up together and fell in love, why would I throw or hurt my wife” he said.

I smirked at the look on her face and she looked to me, “that isn’t in the papers I was able to get on the both of you, no one said that you were married” she said.

I laughed and looked to her, “don’t believe everything you read because it isn’t all true” I said.

She nodded and I turned to Jay and smiled, “I still need food because I stuffed those pancakes down so quickly and if I have to speak to these idiots I need food so I am able to keep my hands full” I explained.

Dean laughed, “Still always hungry I see, if I go and get you some food will you still be here when I get back” he asked.

I looked to him and shrugged, “depends on if people piss me off or if I get bored because really I am still bored” I said.

He walked over to me and smiled, “please I need to speak to you about something and I don’t have another sister to speak to” he said.

I sighed and looked to him and smirked, “that you and Sam like boys” I asked.

Dean looked confused and I turned to Sam, “really you’re going to play dumb” I said to him and I walked over to Sam and turned around “Sam does this outfit go” I asked.

Sam looked to me and smiled, “yeah you look cute in it” he said and I turned to Dean and smirked, “no one spends that much time getting ready” I said to Dean and he pouted at me.

Dad laughed, “Told you she would get it out of them” he said.

Dean nodded and turned to me, “that not what you wanted to tell me” I said.

He shook his head and I noticed that he looked over to Jay, “can I speak to her without you wanting to kill me” he asked.

Jay shrugged and turned to me, “don’t get caught I am not going back to Arkham that place is horrible” he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out, “you do it once and get caught and he doesn’t let it go” I said and crossed my arms and pulled my hair into a bun and smirked as Jay threw his jacket at me, “don’t get out of the car pooh” he asked.

I nodded and walked out with Dean and noticed that he looked to Sam and smiled, I smirked as we walked out to the car and got in and I smiled as Dean looked to me, “he isn’t going to  kill anyone is he” he asked me.

I giggled and he sighed, “That doesn’t help me sis, I don’t want him to hurt our family” he said to me.

I smirked and turned to him, “your family Dean, they are anything to me or Jay” I said to him and decided that I could change the subject “so how long have you been sleeping with our brother Dean” I asked.

He snapped his head to me and I laughed, “I might be classed as insane and have issues as you heard earlier but I am not blind Dean, I can see the way that you look at him as that is the way that Jay and I look at each other” I said.

He nodded and I noticed that he was staring at me and I looked down to see that he noticed that I was covered in tattoos, “don’t they cost a lot to get done and wouldn’t that one hurt on your wrist” he asked.

I looked down and smiled as I was looking at my tattoo’s, I traced the tattoos with my hands and smiled “no because I don’t pay for them, Jay does them for me as he likes to do it as it keeps him calm and well to be honest I don’t feel the pain when he does it” I said.

He smiled and nodded, “please can you let them speak to you, I miss my little sister and want her back in my life” he said.

I looked to him and laughed, “No” I said to him and I watched as he just looked hurt.

He sighed and turned to me, “try not to get arrested, I will be back in the minute” he said looking to me and smiling as he got out of the car.

I rolled my eyes and laid back in the car and thought about what we could do next to get some money, I knew that we didn’t need it but it was fun for us and gave us something to do instead of always killing people. I looked up and noticed that Pamela was in there and I smiled as I got out of the car and ran over to her and smiled, “red” I said.

She turned around and smiled as she cuddled me, “Harley what are you doing here” she asked me.

I smiled and looked to Dean and smirked, “Food I need to eat as I was in a foul mood earlier and well I don’t think that the batman will stop me from eating as he does need to eat himself and well I am hoping that he wouldn’t come out here to eat” I explained.

She laughed and looked over to Dean and frowned as she looked my brother up and down, “does Jay know you are out with another man because we all know that he can get jealous over little things” she asked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, “this is our new hire as I killed the last one, Johnny came back with him earlier and well I thought that I would scare him a little. Pamela I would like you to meet” I looked to my brother and frowned, “what is your name” I asked him. Dean looked over to me and smiled as he turned to Red, “Daniel” he said.

She smiled and nodded, “fun” she said and looked over to me, “so I have something fun for us to do if you are interested” she asked.

I smirked and sat down on the bar stool and looked over to her smiling, “and what would that be” I asked.

She passed me the paper and I noticed that the diamond that we tried to steal a few years back was on the front again and I smirked, “you want to steal that again, Red it has so much security and Jay and I ended up in Arkham because of this” I explained.

She pouted and I smiled, “I’ll have a chat with Jay when I get back and you know that he is the one that gets me in there and out because well I don’t have the patience for people and end up killing them all” I explained.

She nodded and passed me the food we had ordered and turned to my brother, “let’s hope you last longer than the others, Harley here gets bored easily” she said making me laugh, “Damian is gone, he called me insane so I stabbed him and feed him to Bud and Lou” I said to her.

She laughed and nodded, “shame he is cute to be working for them two” she said.

I laughed and we walked out of the diner and Dean turned to me, “I am not having people find out who I am, I am sorry but I want that to be kept a secret” I snarled.

He nodded and we drove back to the motel in silence, I turned to Dean, “Tell him dean, what’s the worse that he can do” I asked.

Dean sighed and looked to me, “you don’t care about it so why bother” he said to me.

I smiled and turned to him, “Dean I may not be all there in the head anymore and love it when Jay and I do these things together because well we are not all there in the head and well I don’t really give a shit what you do with your life” I said leaving him in the car and walking into the motel to see that Jo was bleeding and on the floor, I smirked as I turned to her, “get a bit too close to my puddin did ya, he doesn’t like people he doesn’t like near him” I asked.

She looked over to me and I threw the paper at Jay and he looked to me, “saw plant girl did you” he asked.

I looked to him and growled, “She has a name Jay” I said to him and watched as he nodded and looked to me, “you know we don’t like each other” he said.

I smiled as I walked over to him putting my hand on his arm and grinning at him, “please for me puddin” I said to him and smiled as he sighed and nodded, “okay because of you I will play nice” he said and pulled me closer to him and I couldn’t help but laugh as I looked to him, “you don’t play nice Jay” I said giggling.

He chuckled and nodded, “so is he going to speak to your father about their little secret or are they going to keep it to themselves” Jay asked.

Dean looked confused as he looked over to us and Jay laughed, “Can’t keep something like that from us, it is really easy to see to the right people” he said.

Dean nodded and handed the food to Sam and I smirked as I knew that he wasn’t going to say anything, I knew that he didn’t want John to look at them like he does me. I knew that I was going to be the bitch sister for this but he did agree that Jay was bad for me “Dean and Sam are sleeping together” I said.

Dean looked to me and frowned and I smiled as I looked to him and smirked, “not all there remember and the way I see it you deserved that” I said.

He growled at me and I knew that he was pissed at me and would want to kill me for that but I watched as he turned to Dad, “don’t be mad, please he is everything to me” he said.

John walked over to them and sighed, “Do you love each other” he asked.

I rolled my eyes and Jay laughed, “He accepts that they want to be together but doesn’t like us together” I growled as I walked away from Jay and lay down on the bed.

Jay smiled as he looked over to me, “don’t worry, I like that you father doesn’t like me. Makes me feel like the bad boy for you” he said.

I moved so I was propped up on my arms and looked to him, “oh were playing the bad boy image now are we” I asked.

He smirked and walked over to me and laid down on the bed next to me and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss and heard Jim cough “so will you speak to us please, we need to get this all out and sorted because we miss our children” he asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded as I looked to them all, “as long as I want to listen” I said and got up and walked over to Jo and watched as she stepped back from me, “if I wanted you dead you would be” I said and grabbed her hand and noticed at she still was bleeding, “you say something about me by any chance” I asked.

She nodded and I looked around the room, “if you don’t want to be stabbed, shot or anything else I would leave comments about Jay and I when we aren’t around because you will end up hurt” I said and grabbed her hand and pulled it, she screamed out and I smiled, “it will stop bleeding now and that has made me feel a bit better” I said to her.

She nodded and I turned to Ellen, “make sure that she keeps it wrapped and keep her away from Jay and I because I will turn on her if she bad mouths my husband” I said.

She nodded and I looked to her, “you don’t like Jay or I do you” I asked.

She smiled, “I’ll get used to you, you’re family and that is all that matters for now, I am sure over time that we will get to know the real you” she said.

I turned to Jay and smirked, “don’t play with your food Pooh” he said to me.

I walked over to him and landed in his lap and looked to our parents, “you have 10 minutes because I need sleep and I won’t sleep here” I said.

They nodded and dad walked over to me and bent down, “I didn’t ask you to leave him because I didn’t like him, I asked because I didn’t want you to be in the hunting world all your life. I didn’t want that life for you sweetheart” he explained to me. I watched as Jim smiled at us as he walked over to the both of us and smiled as he was bent down as well, “we went around it the wrong way and lost you both, you do know that you dad has spent 10 years looking for you right” Jim explained as he looked to me.

I smirked and looked to Dean, “he dropped the search for the demon because he wanted to say sorry to me, I don’t buy it” I said.

Dean sighed and nodded as he walked over to me and smiled, “I know it is hard to believe but he did drop the search sis, we have all been looking for you and Jay” dean said.

I sighed, “Well I don’t forgive easily but you can stay with us because this just became something I want to speak about but not here because I don’t like being out in the open with people around who can take Jay and I back to Arkham” I said.

They nodded and I turned to the others, “tell anyone where you are when we get there and I will become difficult for you to deal with” I snapped and turned to Jay, “I want that diamond puddin” I said to him.

He nodded and looked over to me, “well it is going to take a week for me to set up, but maybe with Johnny’s help it might be a little quicker but due to last time Pooh, we are doing this carefully” he said to me.

Sam looked confused and I smiled as I walked over to him, “ended up in Arkham because I was annoyed at some of the guests” I explained to him and he smiled at me, I turned back to Jay and nodded and stood up stretching, “maybe we can have some fun as well” he said to me.

I smirked and nodded, “sounds like fun” I said and turned to the others, “come on” I said and noticed that Sam and Dean looked excited about doing this, I turned to them and smirked, “you know that this is only Jay, Red and I that are doing this because I will not be caught for a second time” I snapped.

We walked out of the motel with them all behind us and Jay took my hand as we walked down the street to where we would be able to get to the hideout, we knew that it wasn’t the best time for us to be out here as the Batman might be but we wanted the walk and this was the best way for us to get it, I looked around and noticed that Sam looked confused about why we were walking, he looked over to Jay and I “wouldn’t you be noticed out here being that it is the night time and certain people are always out and about” he asked.

I smiled as I turned to him and passed Jay back his jacket and watched as he put it on and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled as he turned his attention to Sam, “what’s the worse that is going to happen to us I mean trust me when I say that we have already had the worse happen and I am sure that she will tell you that it was fun” Jay said.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled as I felt the gun there and turned to Jim, “I see you didn’t strip my puddin of his weapons” I asked.

He looked confused and Jay laughed, “I don’t think that he thought of that, probably didn’t want to feel me up” he said and we walked down an alley and I smirked as Johnny was stood there and looked pissed off, “I know that I work for the both of you but you could have told me where you were” he snapped and turned to me, “I thought that you had been taken back into Arkham” he said.

Jay looked pissed and I giggled as he turned his attention to me, “Harley I have cleaned up the dead body that was half eaten by Bud and Lou as well” he said.

I smiled and walked over to him, “thank you Johnny, what would we do without you” I said and he smiled, “who are these people” he asked looking over to the others and frowned when he saw Ellen and Jo.

I turned to the others and smirked, “they will tell you that because I have been social enough for my liking and you know that I don’t do social” I said and turned to Jay, “I am going to fed Bud and Lou and then I am going to bed because this has been a bad day for me” I said.

He nodded and I walked into the hideout and smiled as I looked down the hall and noticed that Bud and Lou were fast asleep with what looked like a bone each, I smiled and bent down to them, “Babies” I said.

They came running over to me and I smiled as I ran my hand down their backs and bent down rubbing their heads making them both pant at me, “daddy is outside” I said and smirked as they went running out there, “Jay” I said and he turned around to see them running to him.

He smiled and ran his hand down the backs as well and they were laughing which I noticed made the others looked worried about them, I noticed that Jay looked to me and then turned to the others and smiled, “Bud and Lou where presents for her as she was upset” Jay said and looked down to them, “The bigger of the two is Bud and the other is Lou, keep your hands to yourself and they won’t bother you” I said.

They looked worried and Jo turned to me, “how did you get hyena’s to be a pet as they are wild” she asked.

I didn’t answer her and turned around to see that Johnny was walked back over and smiled, “Miss Ivy is in the TV Room Harley and she wants to talk to you” he said to me.

I sighed and nodded and turned my attention back over to Jay and smiled, “okay then, Puddin you going to be alright here” I asked.

Jay nodded and walked over to me, “tell Ivy that this is going to take me a week to plan to make sure that we don’t get caught and then we can go and get the diamond” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course puddin” I said and turned to the others, “there are rooms are upstairs apart from the purple door as that is our room. Go into our room and I will kill you whether or not your family” I snapped and walked out of the room.


	5. Asking Questions that will not always get you an answer....

I walked up the hall and walked into the TV room and slumped down on the sofa and noticed that Red was sat there and smiled as I turned to her, “where is the clown” she asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her, “please red for a change please don’t upset my puddin because I cannot deal with another upset puddin for the night because it takes me the night to make him happy again” I asked.

She nodded and I smiled, “so we have looked it over and we have decided that we will do this but it is going to take Jay a week as I am sure that we all don’t want to go back to Arkham” I explained.

Red laughed as she nodded and looked over to me, “have you seen much of Selina lately” she asked me.

I looked to her and shook my head, “no not really, since that night with the diamond and sending us to Arkham she has been on my hit-list. You know that she is a bitch as well as knowing that I don’t like her one bit since that night” I said and pulled my legs up.

She smirked and nodded, “I know but she is always going after the batman as she believes he is her soul mate, she is worrying me as I haven’t seen her for a while” she said.

I laughed and nodded; “well she is going to have a rude awaking one day” I said to her and laughed as she looked at me with a disapproving look.

She nodded and looked to me, “so this new recruit that you have” she said to me. I nodded and she sighed, “I know that he isn’t a follower for you, so I want to know who is he really?” she asked me.

I sighed and looked to her deciding to tell her the truth for a change as she was my best friend, “He is my brother Red and he found me the other day, I didn’t think much of it but he is with my other brother and father” I explained.

She sighed and looked to me taking my hand and looked back to me, “I’m sorry Harley sweetie I know that you don’t like to speak about your family” she said to me.

I smiled and shook my head laughing, “Don’t be worried about me Red, they will be gone soon and then I can get on with my life again” I said and looked to her, “so do you want to stay or do you have to go” I asked seeing if she was staying.

She smiled as he looked to me, “I can stay for a while but I can’t stay all night as I have plants that need to be looked after as they are going through a new elixir I made” she said.

I smiled and turned to the wall, “so this elixir does it do anything special” I asked.

She shook her head and I turned back to her noticing that she was looking at me in a strange way, “so I have a question for you” she asked.

I looked over to her and frowned as she was looking at me like she was seeing the inside of me and well I didn’t like that one bit, “Harley isn’t your real name is it” she asked me.

I looked to her and laughed as she was smart, not a lot of people where able to do that and it was scaring me, “No it isn’t and for that I am sorry but I won’t be telling you it because of them” I said.

She smiled and took my hand, “good to see that the accident didn’t kill you off completely, I can see that you do care for them which is a relief” she said to me.

I got up and smiled, “this is not one of the doctors sessions that we have in Arkham Pamela and I am not speaking to you about this, I’m done” I said and walked out of the room and down the hall to see that Jay was in the office and I smiled, “Pamela is leaving and I’ll be in the bedroom” I said and walked up the stairs so I couldn’t be spoken to.

I got to the bedroom and walked in closing the door behind me and smiled as I pulled my hair out of the bunches and noticed that Bud and Lou were on the bed sleeping, I smiled as I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed some jeans and a top getting changed and pulled my hair into a ponytail so the colour would be hidden and walked back out of the bedroom and out of the hideout thinking that I got out without anyone noticing.

I knew that this was a stupid thing to do but it was something that I needed to do as I needed the fresh air, I needed to clear my head from everything that happened today. I walked into the middle of town and sat down on the bench that was there and pulled my jacket around me tighter and noticed that I was being followed and looked around to see that it was Bobby and he smiled as he walked over to me, “you really shouldn’t follow an insane girl, you don’t know what she might lead you into” I said giggling.

He smiled and sat down over from me, “are you okay, you seem like you got really bad news. Earlier you seemed like there was something bugging you” he said.

I sighed and looked to him. “Someone reminding me of what I am and well I wanted to get out and clear my head” I explained as I looked to him.

He nodded and looked to me, “any chance it is to do with why you and jack are so white, I mean you two used to tan like anything in the summer and I don’t mean to be horrible but you and Jack didn’t mind being cuddled or touched” he said as he looked to me.

I looked to him and sighed knowing that we would need to be told our story, “long story short we were in an accident and this is what happened because of it, it warped our minds as well and as the doctors like to say that we are not all there in the head” I explained.

He nodded and smiled as he stood up and offered me his hand, “come on before someone worry’s or comes looking for you” he said to me.

I nodded and didn’t grab his hand but we walked back to the hideout where I noticed that he wasn’t really speaking to me and I smiled, “so you see your daughter at all” I asked.

Bobby looked to me and smiled, “sometimes but you knew what Sarah was like as a child, she doesn’t like it at home and well she disappeared for a while” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, “at least you don’t stand in the way of your own daughters happiness” I said to him and realised that we were being watched, I turned to him and pushed him away “go now” I said to him.

He looked confused and I smiled at him; “now” I said and watched as he nodded and walked back the way we came.

I looked around where I was and smiled as I noticed the big shadow and laughed, “come on out batsy, you know that you want to come and speak to little old me otherwise you wouldn’t be following me” I asked.

He landed in front of me and smirked, “Miss Quinn, out without the joker tonight” he said.

I crossed my arms and looked to him, “I haven’t done anything tonight that is going to make you arrest me so I think that you should leave because you are cramping my style” I said.

He laughed and shook his head, “you are a criminal and you think that I am going to let you go because you decided to be a decent human being for the night” he asked.

I smirked and looked to him, “it is you against me because you don’t have your little sidekick anymore, I mean that was a long drop for him” I said to him.

He growled and I laughed, “Did I hit a sore spot there” I asked and giggled as he walked forward and I took a step back knowing that if he got his hands on me I would be back in Arkham, “are you really going to hit a girl with no weapon, I mean are you really that type of guy” I asked.

He laughed and looked to me, “all you are Harley is a sick little girl that follows her Mister J around because she has nothing else better to do, he doesn’t love you and I know that he doesn’t want you around because you make his plans always go sideways” he said to me.

I smiled, “Mister J, I like that for my puddin” I said and pulled out a gun and pointed it to him, “Mister J would be so proud of me because I am more than just someone who you think follows him around all the time, I told people earlier that you shouldn’t believe what you read in the papers because people make the half of it up to see what they can do to make their sales fly. Do you think that people believe what the papers about Bruce Wayne” I asked as I shot him and ran.

I skidded into the hideout and Jay looked to me and frowned, “are you okay” he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, “I think we need to find somewhere else because the bat has been following us” I said.

He looked confused and before I could say anything else the doors were kicked in and I turned to Jay, “now” I said.

He nodded and I turned to Johnny, “get them all out of here, we will meet you at the first place we had” I said to him and turned to Sammy, “go” I said.

He nodded and I grabbed the bat from the hall way and smiled as the bat landed in front of us, “nice to see that you came to see us bats, I was worried for a moment that you forgot all about my Harley and I” Jay said making me giggle.

“I thought so to Mister J” I said and looked to him, “Bats gave me another nickname for you puddin, thinks that you don’t care for me and that I am just some pawn for you” I said.

Jay smiled and looked to the bat, “that was really nice of you bats, it looks like you really do care about us but I think that you need to remember something” he said.

I could tell that the batman was getting confused and I walked over to him and smiled, “this is going to hurt a lot” I said to him.

I swung the bat over his head and watched as he fell to the floor, I smirked as Jay grabbed my hand and smiled, “it is time to run pooh” he said to me.

I nodded and we ran out of the hideout and I called for my babies, “food” I shouted and we made our escape from him.

We got out of the hideout and into the car where he drove off and I giggled at him as we sped off into the night, “now that was fun” I said.

He nodded and we got to the old hideout we had when we first came to Gotham and I smiled as I turned to my puddin, “I think that you should come here” I said to him and moved into the back seat of the car.

He smirked and climbed in to the back of the car we had taken and pulled my jeans off me and chuckled at me, “My dear Harley, is someone ready for me” he said.

I smirked as I reached forward as I pulled his trousers off him and giggled as he sprang to life, “I believe that this means that we can have some fun” I said and moved down taking him in my mouth.

He moaned as I took him into my mouth and grinned as he put his hand on my head to keep me there, I felt as he pulled me off him and pulled me up to his face and grinned, he turned me around and I took him back into my mouth and moaned as his hands went to play with me, I felt his hands leave me and I reached down with my hands and began to play with his balls as I was sucking him off, I felt as he pushed his mouth to me and I pushed myself down onto his face and moaned with him in my mouth, “you like” he said to me.

I pulled off him and looked to him and smiled as he was covered in my juice and I grinned, “you puddin are going to make me come from doing only that” I said to him and he turned me around so I could taste myself on him, I moaned against his tongue as I sunk down on him and groaned, “don’t tease me Mister J” I said.

He growled at me and I knew that he liked the name and I started to move up and down, “Jay” I said as I grabbed his shoulders and he pounded into me, “Harley” he said and I knew that he wouldn’t last much longer.

I got faster and looked to him, “I am not a doll” I snapped and he turned us over and fucked me harder, I came and he called out my name as he came as well.

I got out of the car and he wrapped his arm around me and smiled as we walked into the old hideout and I looked around, “I didn’t think that I would see this place again” I said.

Jay nodded and we turned to the others and noticed that they were looking at us, “who was that” Dad asked.

I looked to him and smirked, “we don’t get along that much for me to tell you that” I said.

He nodded and I knew that he was worried about me but I couldn’t care, I turned to Jay and smirked, “come on Puddin I believe that it is late and we need sleep, I am sure that another round could be in order as well” I said.

He nodded and he picked me up and smirked, “come on princess” he said.

I giggled as we went to the bedroom and I pulled the sheets off the things and walked over to the bed and pulled off the sheet and smiled as the old red and black diamond sheets came out and I smiled, “hey I thought that we lost these” I said.

Jay laughed and pushed me onto the bed and I smirked, “if you wanted me in the bed all you had to do was ask” I said.

He chuckled and hovered over me and smiled, “we need to talk about them down stairs” he explained.

I laid my head down on this shoulder and smiled, “I know we do and to be honest I don’t think that they are going to want to deal with us, we are sane at the moment what happens when we have our insane moments because I am sure that it is on the way you know just as much as I do that we don’t want to get attached and then have to lose everything all over again” I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, “normally we are in Arkham when the insanity takes over” he explained.

I nodded and he turned to me looking scared for the first time in 10 years, “what do we do when this happens to us because we are not the nicest of people” he asked.

I shrugged and he turned to me, “we can deal with it when we come to it then, I am sure that we can have some fun when it comes to it” he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, “come on Pooh, we need to sleep then we can play in the morning” he said to me and I nodded as closed my eyes falling to sleep so I didn’t have to deal with the world for another day.


	6. Having Fun for a change...

I woke up to Jay shaking me and I snapped my eyes open to see Jay looking at me, “same nightmare” he asked me, I looked to him and nodded as he pulled me into his arms and started to sing to me, I closed my eyes and cuddled down as I was feeling safe in his arms, “it is always the same one as well Puddin and well I don’t like it, it makes me feel so weak” I said.

Jay rocked with me in his arms and looked down to me making me smile, “we woke up from that nightmare and we are fine Harley, I promise you that we are not going to end up there again” he said.

I nodded and looked to him, “please could you stay with me till I go back to sleep because I can’t have that dream again Puddin” I said to him.

Jay smiled and nodded, “you know that I will and I will promise you that I will still be here when you wake up as well” he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that Jay hadn’t let me go and I smiled, “I love you Alexandra and I need you to remember that when we are looking at our past and future” he said to me.

I looked to him and he smirked, “you listen to me when I call you Alexandra, so I know that when I call you this you listen to me” he said to me.

I chuckled and he lay down with me and wrapped his arms around me and I smiled as this was a nice side to Jay that people didn’t get to see outside of us, “go to sleep princess, I will be here when you wake up” he said to me.

I smiled and closed my eyes as Jay started to sing to me to make sure that I would forget about my nightmares.

-x-x-

I woke to Jay drawing circles on my back and I smiled, “I am sorry that I woke you up last night Puddin as I know that you like to sleep” I said to him.

He smiled and looked to me, “I don’t mind Harley and you know that because I know that you would do the same for me” he said.

I smiled and looked to him as I kissed him, he kissed me back and I climbed out of bed and got dressed into a pair of dark blue leggings and a skirt that was blue but had white lace around the bottom of it, I grabbed my top which went with it and walked into the bathroom and pulled my hair into bunches again and grabbed my make-up case and quickly put some make-up on. I looked into the mirror and smiled as I looked like myself and walked out of the bathroom and looked to him, “do you want pancakes” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, “of course pumpkin, I didn’t know that you still had that” he said looking to my outfit.

I smiled and looked to him, “found it in the wardrobe before we fell to sleep, there is your old clothing in there as well” I explained.

He smiled and nodded, “do you want some help” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “come on then” I said and he got out of bed and got changed into his older clothes which was a purple suit and his green shit and looked to me and smiled, I giggled and we walked down stairs barefooted and into the kitchen, I reached for the bowl and Jay grabbed the flour, milk and eggs and smirked at me, “are you going to cook or stare at me” he asked.

I smiled and looked to him, “I might be able to do both, but I am better with the staring than the cooking” I said cocking my hip to the side and giggling at him.

He laughed and walked over to me and placed his arms either side of me and started to place the ingredients into the bowl and kissed my cheek, “stir then” he said.

I laughed and began to stir the stuff when he smirked and pulled out some chocolate chips and smiled, “you got me some chocolate chips” I asked as I was jumping on the balls of my feet. Jay smirked and nodded “just to make them better” he said to me.

I grinned and he poured them into the mixture and smiled, “there chocolate chip pancake mix” he said.

I leant back and smiled as he grabbed the bowl and pulled out a chair and smiled, “take a seat Pooh and we will get some pancakes made for us both” he said to me.

I giggled as I sat down on the chair watching as Jay went to cooking me some pancakes, I noticed that Dean and Sam where stood there and I smiled as they looked to me like I was doing something wrong, “I can’t cook to save my life, it is Jay that does the cooking for us” I explained.

They smiled and walked into the kitchen and Jay turned around and chuckled as he looked to me, “I’m not making for everyone so you are the only others who will be getting some, I would get them first because she doesn’t like to share and you don’t want to piss my pumpkin off” Jay said.

I grinned and turned to Sam and smiled, “so how do you like the old place” I asked.

Dean looked to me and he looked confused, “you were mean to me last night” he said.

I turned to Dean and snarled, “because I don’t like you asshole” I snarled and turned to Sammy and smiled, “are you okay” I asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down and Sam looked to me, “are you sure you are okay, you seem off” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “I am fine, just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night is all” I explained.

He nodded and I noticed that he was looking to Jay and then to me, “where did the clothes come from, I haven’t seen you in that before” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to Jay, “old they were in the wardrobe here, I have left a lot of things here” I explained.

He smiled and sat down next to Dean and smiled at him, I walked over to Jay and he passed me a pancake and smiled, “don’t eat it too fast as you won’t be able to eat later” he said to me.

I nodded and grabbed a plate and smirked as I looked over to my older brother, “I will be in the den, I need to feed the hyenas as they haven’t had dinner yet and you know that they will go anywhere for food” I explained.

Jay nodded and I went to walk out of the kitchen just as my father walked in with the others and I skipped out of the kitchen while stuffing my face, “she is in a good mood” I heard my father say.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the den and smiled, “come on babies, you need to go outside” I said to them.

They cackled and I smiled as I opened the door and let them outside, I looked over to see that Johnny walked in and smiled as he was walking towards me, “Red is here she said that she wants to speak to you about something, should I let her in or tell her to leave” Johnny said.

I looked to him and smiled, “tell her to leave, I don’t need to be speaking to her” I said.

He nodded and looked to me with concern on his face, “are you okay, I heard you screaming last night” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “it was just a nightmare is all Johnny and you know we would get them with this line of business” I said.

He nodded and put his hands on my shoulder, “I am here if you need to speak to me” he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “just tell her to leave I don’t want to speak to her Johnny” I said.

Johnny nodded and walked out and I sat down on the bench and looked to the two of them and smiled, “Miss Quinn” a voice said.

I turned around and noticed that it was one of the new henchmen and I shrugged as he didn’t want to come any closer to me, “what” I asked.

He looked everywhere but at me which made me laugh, “the boss asked for you” he said.

I looked to him and smiled, “I’m not that scary, you should see me when someone says something horrible about me” I said to him.

He looked to me and stepped back, “I just want to keep my life and you are known for killing for no reason” he said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, “wrong move” I said and pulled out my gun and shot him, I giggled as I walked back in and noticed that everyone was looking to me and I turned to Johnny, “next person you hire make sure that he doesn’t say anything” I said.

He nodded and Jay walked over to me, “what happened” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “nothing” I said.

Jay laughed and passed me another plate, “here you go” he said.

I smiled and sat down on the table and looked to Johnny, “did she leave” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, “yeah she wanted to stay but as I said to her I was more scared of you and the boss than I was here” he said to me.

I nodded and he walked out of the kitchen and I turned to Jay and smiled, “we will listen to what you have to say over lunch but that doesn’t mean that we are going to forget and forgive” Jay explained.

My father smiled and looked to me, “are you okay, I heard you screaming last night” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, “just a nightmare is all” I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, “I am happy to listen if you will speak to me” my father said and Jay walked over to me and growled, “we don’t need you” he said and smiled at me, “I need to do some work on this diamond heist and then we can do lunch, I can send Johnny out for food if you want me to” Jay said.

I smiled and nodded, “of course Puddin” I said and smiled as he walked out and turned to me smiling, “try not to kill the family members” he asked me.

I giggled and nodded, “I’ll try” I said and sat down on the chair and looked to them, “so what do you want to do because I cannot be bored. Bored and me are not a good match” I explained.

My father smiled and looked to me, “can you go out” he asked.

I looked to him and nodded, “I am not on house arrest” I said to him.

He smiled and walked over to me, “well I was thinking that we could go for a walk” he said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, “Really I have enough exercise with the life that I life and I don’t need to walk unlike some people” I said to him.

“THAT WAS RUDE HARLEY” Jay shouted from his study.

I growled and turned to the door knowing that he could hear me, “DON’T LISTEN IN ON MY CONVERSATIONS JACK” I snapped and turned back to my father and nodded, “let me get changed, I don’t think you want to be arrested because your hanging around with me. You never know what I could get you to do” I said looking at him.

He smiled and I sighed, “Not going to be arrested, got that” I said and walked upstairs to get changed.

I came back down in red trousers and a black tee-shirt and smiled as I grabbed my coat and turned to my father, “only you as I am not doing this with loads of people around” I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, “of course sweetheart” he said to me.

I looked to him and growled as I walked over and poked him in the chest, “Don’t call me that, only Jay gets to call me things like that and you don’t have the right to” I snapped and we walked out of the hideout and I pulled my hair into a pony tail and he turned to me, “you hate me” he said.

I looked to him and nodded, “yeah I do John and I don’t think that it is going to go any time soon, but Jay reminded me of family and that they are important” I said and looked to the floor.

He nodded and took my hands and smiled at me, “I don’t care who you are or what you do to make yourself happy but I lost you once and I lost myself from that and I cannot do that again” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “you really don’t care about me being like this” I asked.

I knew that my hurt side was surfacing and I shook my head and smirked, “don’t answer that” I said and noticed that there was a fair and smirked, “come on you never took us” I said and ran into the fairgrounds giggling.

I got to the Ferris wheel and I turned to my father and smiled, “I won’t forgive you for what you did to Jay and I but we can make some new memories” I said to him.

He nodded and paid for the Ferris wheel and smiled as he sat next to me, “wont that person who is always finding you find you here” he asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, “Jay and I are always here and we are left alone, we get told if he turns up” I explained.

He nodded and I looked to him, “so are you really okay with Sam and Dean fucking each other” I asked.

He turned to me and sighed, “Do you have to word it like that” he asked as he was looking at me.

I looked to him and giggled, “Well I don’t think that you want to hear what the voices are calling it” I said to him.

He looked sad and smiled, “I knew that something was going on with them but I knew that they wouldn’t speak to me, to be honest Sam hasn’t spoken to me since you left. The only time he will speak to me is when we speak about you and then he is still mean” he said to me.

I nodded and giggled, “Shouldn’t have been a dick” I said and looked down and smiled as John grabbed a hold of the side and growled, “I don’t want to die” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “why not it is fun” I said and looked up to the sky and smiled as it was really blue.

“What happened for you to be this way” he asked.

I looked to him and tutted, “tut tut John, we don’t ask those kind of questions because then they will end up getting you killed” I said to him and climbed out of the chair and smiled, I looked over to my father and grinned “I really am bored” I said and climbed down the side and jumped to the floor waiting for them to bring my father down.

My father got off the wheel and walked over to me, “I get that you don’t like me Alexandra and you are pissed but that doesn’t give you the right to do that, I am your father and you need to understand that” he snapped to me.

I looked to him and he stepped back, “first off do not call me that bloody name because it has been Harley for 10 years, I am not your friend or your daughter as you lost that one yourself, next time John I will kill you” I snapped and walked off.

I got back to the hideout and there was shouting which I knew was Jay as I walked in and saw that Jay was pissed and had my father pinned to the wall, “I told you not to piss her off” he snarled and looked to him, “but you did and now she is missing, if I find out that my wife is in Arkham I will kill you in the slowest way possible” he snarled.

I giggled and Jay turned around and looked to me, “Harley” he said and walked over to me and picked me up slamming me into the wall making me moan, “Mister J” I said making him laugh.

“LEAVE” he snarled.

I saw them leave and he attacked my neck and I couldn’t help but moan as he was being rough with me, I knew that he was worried over me and I knew that this was the way that he could do this without talking. I ground down on him and looked to him, “are you going to play nice or mean” I asked.

He looked to me and I saw the look in his eyes, he walked up the stairs with me and I was kissing his neck making him moan, I pulled his shirt off him and growled as he threw me on to the bed and pulled my shirt off and attacked my neck again, I put my hands above me and he got up and pulled my jeans off me and got out of his, I smirked as he was happy to see me and I giggled, “I think you are happy to see me Mister J” I said to him and turned him over and sat on top of him.

He held down my hips and I looked to him and smirked, I stood up and pulled down my pants and watched as he wiggled out of his pants and I sat back down on him and moaned as he slid inside of me, “HARLEY” he shouted.

I smirked and began to move making his hands go to my breasts and I couldn’t help but moan at him, “Puddin” I said.

He looked to me and I smirked, “make it hurt” I said to him.

He nodded and flipped us over and pushed himself into me and I couldn’t help the moan to come from me, “make it hurt” I snarled.

He pinned me to the bed and went to town on me which was making me moan out in pleasure as the pain was helping make me forget today, he came and turned me over and pushed his hand down to my clit and played with me making me want more from him, “Mister J” I said and he came back to life and shoved himself back into me.

We went at it for hours and I turned over and smiled, “sorry pud, maybe I shouldn’t have gone out with him” I said.

Jay turned to me and smiled, “no I shouldn’t have let you go, when he came back and said that you had disappeared well I lost my temper at him and I don’t think they are going to stay” Jay said to me.

I giggled and looked to him; “good” I said and kissed him.

He laughed and looked to me, “we are ready to go for that diamond heist in two days, we are going to do it in the night as there is a benefit on” he explained.

I nodded and looked to him, “Bruce Wayne” I asked.

He nodded and I got up and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and smiled as Jay walked in and turned me to face him, “I really was worried that you were in Arkham” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I know and I am sorry but if I didn’t calm down I would have killed him and well I don’t think we need that right now” I explained.

He nodded and kissed me as we walked into the shower and he grabbed some shampoo and washed my hair, I looked down and noticed that it was still coming out in colour and I sighed, “you would have through that the colour would not run being that I don’t dye it” I said.

Jay smiled and nodded, “I know Pooh, but I is nice to see your creamy skin” he said to me.

I laughed and washed the shampoo out and wrapped a towel around my body and looked to Jay, “fancy going out tonight” I asked.

Jay smirked and nodded, “sounds like a good time sweets” he said.


	7. A Bit of the 10 years explained...

Jay had left the room and I walked over to the wardrobe and had a look in there for something to wear, I saw a dress at the end that I hadn’t seen in a long time and smirked as I grabbed it and put it down on bed, “haven’t wore you in a while” I said.

I grabbed some heels placing them down by the bottom of the bed and walked into the bathroom and got my curling irons, I curled my hair so it was curly and made sure that the colour in the bottom was vibrant, grabbing my make-up case I left my skin white as that was the look that made Jay and I stand out and grabbed some eye liner, mascara and lipstick and went to getting ready for Jay. I walked into the bedroom and pulled on the dress and quickly went back to the bathroom to make sure that it was fitting alright, I grabbed my heels and pulled them on and walked into the bedroom and looked down to myself and smiled.

I was wearing a old gold and black diamond dress that fit perfectly to my body and walked downstairs to see that Jay was growling at his father about something that I was sure to do with us going out tonight as I knew that they were still worried that Jay and I were not all there in the head and I smiled as I walked over to him and turned around, “Wow, you looked breath taking princess” he said to me.

I giggled and put my hand on his arm and smiled, “now come on puddin I want to have some fun and I know that we won’t get it here” I said.

I heard a moan and we both turned around to see that Johnny was there and he was looking at me and Jay, “it’s that time again, great that means that I am out of a job for a couple of months while you two are in Arkham” he said.

I giggled and looked to him, “we only going to have some fun and you know my puddin he will make sure that everything is prefect” I said.

Jay laughed and nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist and looked to the others, “were be on our best behaviour tonight we promise, we only want some fun as it has been a long couple of days” Jay said and I smiled nodding my head to them.

He groaned and turned to my father, “you had to piss her off didn’t you by trying to speak to her, then come back on your own and piss the boss off” he said.

I giggled and Jay took my hands and grinned, “Come on pumpkin” he said and he pulled me out of the hideout and I turned to the others as I reached the door, “have fun” I said and waved good-bye to them as Jay dragged me out of the hideout to the garage where the car was still.

Jay helped me into the car and walked around to his side and got in, he turned to me and grinned, “we haven’t seen this car in a long time, let’s see if we can get it to go fast like we used to” Jay said to me and we sped through the streets of Gotham giggling with insanity.

We got to the club and Jay laughed as he got out of the car and walked around to my side of the car and took my hand as I got out of the car and we walked into the club and smirked as everyone stopped at looked at us, “Joker, Miss Quinn” the bar tender said to us, “it has been a long time since we have had your presence at this club, can I get you the normal” he asked.

We smiled and nodded and smiled as he passed us our drink and Jay pulled me onto the dance floor and smiled, “I love you pumpkin and I am glad that we did this, it has been a long time since we have been able to have some us time” he said to me.

I smiled and looked into his eyes, “I love you puddin and I am glad that we are doing this as well” I said.

We danced for a while and noticed that people were keeping their distance from the both of us and I laughed as Jay was snickering at them as well, “looks like we have scared a few people my little minx” Jay said.

I grinned and turned to him, “want to make this better and have some of fun, I know that we promised but they are just asking for it” I asked.

He nodded and I grabbed the gun from in his jacket and pointed it to one of the girls on the dance floor and laughed as she looked scared, “so we have one question for you and only one question that I am hoping that you will answer correctly, what are you going to do to make this a better night for my puddin and I because well we are bored and I am sure that you are aware that a bored Joker and Harley Quinn are not a good thing” I said to her.

She squeaked and I looked to her, “sorry we need an answer as I don’t understand squeaking” I said to her and clocked the gun so it was ready to fire and she screamed.

I looked to her and smiled, “come on we aren’t that scary, I mean you should see us on an off day” I said and shot the gun to the girl and giggled as she screamed as she fell to the floor, “girl go down” I said laughing and Jay chuckled, “let’s have some fun” he said and he took out his other gun and shot the other people in the bar.

I heard the sirens and turned to Jay, “we need to go because I don’t want to go back to Arkham” I said to him as I grabbed the lighter from the bar and walked over the curtains and set them on fire and giggled as he pulled me of the burning building and out to the car, we got in speeding away from the club giggling as this was the night that we needed.

Jay turned the corner and we heard a bang on the roof and I turned to Jay, “batsy” I said.

He grinned and I grabbed the gun and shot it up and growled, “You’re ruining date night for us and I don’t like that” I growled.

Jay laughed and I turned to him, “put your foot down puddin and let’s get rid of him” I said.

Jay smiled and chuckled, “of course pumpkin, we did need this didn’t we” he said and swung the car to the left and I growled as he was still on the roof not getting off.

Jay laughed and we turned the corner and I noticed that the river was coming up and I frowned as I really did like this car, “as much as I like the car I think that we need to get rid of him more so set it for the river and we will jump out” I explained.

He nodded and Jay set the car for the river and I turned to Jay and smiled, “on three” I whispered.

He nodded and we both jumped out of the car and rolled to the side, Jay ran over to me quickly and helped me up and we ran away quickly getting out of sight so we wouldn’t be found. Jay and I were laughing when we got back to the hideout where everyone was still awake and eating takeout from the containers and they looked over to us, I walked over to Sam and looked to see what he was eating and I smirked as he offered the box to me, I took the box and took a bite and smiled, “what happened to you sis, your cut” he said to me.

I looked down to the cut on my leg and sighed as I lifted my leg and frowned, “that’s what I get for jumping out of a car” I said and sat down on the sofa as Jay walked over to me with the first aid kit and smiled, “come on Pooh we need to get that cleaned up otherwise it is going to get infected and we can’t have that now can we” he said.

I smiled and nodded, “that was a good night out for us puddin” I said and smiled as Johnny walked into the room and looked to Jay and I, “turn the TV on you two, I am not happy because you promise me that you would just go and have a drink” he said to us.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the controller and turned the TV on and saw that the club was on the TV with a woman saying that it was burnt down and that there was a lot of dead bodies inside, the newswoman was already saying that it was Jay and I, I smiled as Jay chuckled and walked over to us, “you left bodies guys and this isn’t a good thing, it can get you thrown back into Arkham because of this” Johnny said.

I rolled my eyes and looked to him, “yeah and we had to get rid of the bat as well, I wasn’t happy that we had to lose the Lamborghini” I said and sat down morning my lose.

He sighed and looked to us, “I know that I might just be a henchman for you but I do think that we are friends” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, “you are and we just wanted to blow off steam, it was them or him” I snapped as I looked to my father and then back to him.

He sighed and looked to us, “I get that you two are the big bad crooks in this city but I cannot watch as they take you back to Arkham because it hurts to see my friends being hurt” he said.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, “and they call me a girl” I said and chuckled as I walked  out of the living area and into the bedroom getting changed out of the dress and shoes so I was a bit more comfortable.

There was a knock at the door and I frowned and walked over opening the door to see my brother Sam there and he smiled, “can I come in” he asked.

I nodded and waved my hand to the bed and he looked to me and laughed, “I’m not sitting there, I might not know what you and Jack get up to but I know that I am not sitting on your bed” he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the stool to my dressing table and smiled, “better for you princess” I asked.

He laughed as he nodded and I watched as he sat down and turned to face me, “so what happened for you to be like this Lexi” he asked me.

I looked to him and he smiled, “I am not calling you Harley because that is not your name, you might have been going by Harley for 10 years but you are Alexandra to me and always will be to me” he said to me.

I sighed and nodded, “fine” I said and sat on the bed and crossed my legs as I looked to him, “so what’s wrong Sammy, you look like I have taken your favourite toy and broken it” I said smirking at him.

Sam looked to me and sighed, “in case this gets me hurt or killed, does it make you feel like a big person to kill and make people scared of you” he asked.

I looked to him and smirked, “well it does make my day better as I am not bored when I am like this” I said.

He sighed and looked to me, “what happened to you Ally, you weren’t like this as a teen or a kid, you could be mean but you were never this person” he asked.

I laughed and got up, “I was never the sweet girl when I was younger and if you think that I was then fine, but what happened to Jay and I that is something that I am not comfortable speaking about Sammy and I am sorry if that upsets you but I will not speak to you about this” I said to him.

He sighed and looked to me, “I am sorry that it made you this way as I think that Jack is more human than you are and I can see that you are hurting as well” he said to me.

I turned to him and growled, “careful little brother” I said to him as I walked into the bathroom and wiped off my make-up and looked to him and smiled, “just because I won’t speak about what happened to me doesn’t mean that I won’t speak to you Sammy, it is only that one thing that I can’t tell because I don’t know what happen to be honest” I said to him.

He nodded and I smiled knowing that he was worried about me but as I got changed into some bottoms and a top I walked back over to him and smiled, “so are you okay” I asked.

He nodded and looked over to me, “I’m good as I have you back in my life and Jack as well I never had a problem with him, it has been good well apart from seeing dad nearly wet himself” Sam said.

I chuckled at him and he smiled, “yeah it was funny seeing that Jay is a scary man when he wants to be” he said.

I smiled and looked to him, “I can’t speak about what happened to us because I have nightmares still about it, but Jay might tell you about it” I said to him.

He nodded and walked over to me and sat on the bed and smiled at me, “I promise you that I will only speak to you about it and when you are ready to come and speak to me I will listen to you because you still are my twin sister Ally” he said.

I smiled and looked to him, “I know you will little brother” I said to him.

He smiled and looked to me, “do you own anything in any other colours than red, black and gold” he asked me.

I laughed and shook my head, “no” I said and smiled as he shook his head and I turned to him, “so little brother what made you sleep with our older brother, because that my dear brother is completely out of the ordinary for you. Dean is the solider and I was the fuck up, you my brother was the one that didn’t do anything like this” I said to him and noticed that Sam went red and he looked to me, “it just happened one day, he was telling me that he was regretting what he did to you and Jack and well we were talking that night, I told him that I was gay and didn’t know how to tell dad. It lead on from there and well we decided that we would try it out to try and make him feel better and me because you were lost and well that was 6 years ago that we started to sleep together, it became serious about a year ago because I didn’t like not knowing if he was coming home or not” he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “I really am happy that you have someone Sammy as I know that you always wanted someone like I had, I know that you and De won’t be just like us but it is nice to have you back in my live little brother because I have missed you. I will admit that I am a bit pissed that John didn’t try to make you leave each other but hey” I said.

Sam looked to me and smiled, “you missed me” he said to me and I rolled my eyes and grinned, “I will never admit that again to you” I said to him and he laughed, “you really do need to let it go Ally, I know what he did was wrong and trust me he is sorry about what they did to the both of you and hell I have had dad, Jim and Bobby all break down every so often because of what they have done” he said to me.

I looked to him and shook my head, “I am sorry but that is something that I cannot forget, he didn’t want me to be with my husband and look at him he doesn’t care about Jay and I, he is only worried that I am going to become worse than I am” I explained and noticed that he was shaking his head at me, “Sam I am not blind, I can see that he is scared of us and wants to fix us” I said and crossed my arms.

Sam looked to me and took my hand and smiled as I didn’t pull away and grinned, “he does care for you Ally and I promise that he only wants to be able to come back into your life is all and I know that Jim wants the same with Jack as well, plus it would be nice to have my big sister back” he said to me.

I sighed and looked to him, “fine I will try and play nice but I am not promising anything” I said not being able to say no to him still.

He smiled and looked to me, “did you really miss me when you left, or were you just saying it to make me speak to you for longer” he asked.

I smiled and hugged him, “of course I did little brother, how else do you think that we got through weeks in Arkham, they would only let me have certain things and well you kept me sane most of the time” I explained.

He looked over and frowned, I got up and walked over to the wardrobe and bent down, I pulled out the box and walked back over to him and smiled, “this is what I had when I left a couple of weeks ago” I said to him and watched as he pulled out a envelope and frowned, “it doesn’t have an address on it” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “I could never send them to you, I couldn’t have you hurt or in danger because of me” I explained to him and he smiled as he looked to me “I am sorry that you would be put in there when you were arrested, I cannot imagine life in there” he said.

I smiled and grabbed a file and passed it to him, “trust me they cannot put Jay and I with other inmates as they wouldn’t survive” I explained.

He nodded and looked down to the file and laughed, “This explains a lot about you and Jay, but they have pretty much put you both the same as each other” he said to me.

I turned to him and smiled, “Jay” I asked.

He smirked and nodded, “well maybe if we call you by Harley and Jay, you both might want to stay with us and I won’t have to lose my sister again” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “come on” I said and we walked down stairs to see that Johnny was still there speaking with the others and he turned to look to me, “I am not a girl Harley” he said to me.

I laughed and looked over to Sammy and smirked, “what do you think little brother, is he more or less a girl or not” I asked.

Sam looked over and smirked, “girl as I know that you didn’t even act like that as a teenager and I am sure that dad will agree to that” he said making Jay laugh.

Johnny moaned and I walked over to Jay and sat down on his lap and smiled as I leant back into his arms and smiled as he cuddled me, “so I spoke with Sammy and he wanted to know what happened to us and as you know it is something that I cannot speak about but I know that you can in bits” I explained.

Jay smiled and nodded, “of course pumpkin I will explain what happened that night and I am happy to tell the story of what happened but us but I will need you all to promise us something” Jay said.

Johnny walked over to me and smiled, “do you want to go somewhere else while he goes down memory lane as I know that this is going to be hard for you” he asked me.

I shook my head and cuddled down into Jay and he smiled down at me, “if it gets too much tell me and I will stop” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to the others, “this doesn’t leave this room and you don’t tell anyone else because they cannot know this” I snarled.

They nodded and Jo looked to me, “does this explain why you’re a bitch to us all the time” she said to me.

Jay growled and looked to her, “you don’t know what my wife has been through in the past 10 years so don’t you dare call her a bitch because then you piss me off and we all know what happens when I am upset” Jay snarled.

I turned in his lap and kissed him cutting him off mid rant and smiled as he sighed in to the kiss and pulled me closer to him, “you know I don’t like it when people bad mouth you, it is the same the other way round as well” he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, “I know but Sammy wanted to know and asked if we could be a little nicer to them and well I said that we would try to be a little nicer to them” I said.

Jay looked to me and smirked, “is my little Harley feeling nice today” he asked me.

I giggled and Jay turned to the others, “what I am going to tell you is going to be hard for you to hear and something’s might answer some questions that you have about us, but please let me finish first” Jay explained and pulled me closer to him and kissed my head.

**Jays POV – 7 Years Ago**

**I looked over to my girlfriend and smiled as she turned to me and grinned, “come on Jay, we need to have some fun being inside all day is not a good idea for us and well we can’t be scared of this idiot in a cape” she said to me.**

**I laughed and nodded, “of course hunny, where do you want to go then” I asked**

**Harley smiled and nodded, “well I think that we should got for something to eat and then to a club for dancing” she said to me.**

**I nodded and looked to her, “well we need to get changed into something nice and then we can go from there, being that we normally where make up to make us different so we are recognised we should be able to go out and not be noticed” I said to her.**

**She nodded and smiled, “of course Puddin, I will be ready in an hour” she said to me and I watched as she walked over to the stairs and turned back to me, “thank you Jack, you have given me everything” she said to me.**

**I nodded and smiled, “you know that I would do anything for you Ally” I said to her and smiled as she walked out of the room and disappeared.**

**I walked into the lab and looked around and couldn’t help they smile to come to my face as since we had left them all we had been able to become what we wanted to be and that was the  crooks we always were when our parents weren’t looking or two busy on a hunt, I looked over to one of the experiments and smirked as she cried out and I laughed, “now now come on you know that I only want to know if this is working” I said and smirked as I shoved the syringe into her neck and pushed the green liquid into her system.**

**I walked back out of the room and closed the door and locked it, turning to the henchmen I turned to Johnny and smiled, “Ally and I are going out and we will be back late, please make sure that those idiots leave this room alone” I asked.**

**He nodded and smiled, “good luck and have fun” he said.**

**I smiled and nodded; “of course” I said and walked upstairs to see that Ally was still in the bathroom.**

**I walked over to the wardrobe and noticed that she has pushed all my clothes to the side and I smiled as it looked like she was looking everywhere for something to wear, I grabbed the dark purple suit and emerald green shirt which would match well and walked out of the wardrobe and put it down on the bed and smiled as Ally walked out of the bathroom with her hair braided down the side.**

**I smiled and looked over to her, “nice shower love” I asked her.**

**She nodded and smiled, “of course it was, but it would have been better if you were in it” she said to me.**

**I laughed and walked over to her and bent down kissing her, “I am sure it would have been but then we wouldn’t have gotten out of the house” I said to her.**

**She laughed and I walked into the bathroom and quickly looked into the mirror and wiped of the make-up and quickly got into the shower, I washed the paint off me and looked to see that the tattoos where still there and I smiled as I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked back into the bedroom to see that she was now dressed in a black and gold diamond dress and some heels and I smiled as I took her in, “you are beautiful” I said to her.**

**She smiled and I got dressed into my suit and grabbed my gun and put it to the back of my pants and walked out of the bedroom with Ally beside me, “we are going out and we will be back later, do not break anything” I snarled at them and we walked out of the house and left them there.**

**We got to the restaurant and I grabbed her hand and smiled, “I think that we will be okay pumpkin” I said to her and she smiled and kissed me, “of course puddin” she said.**

**I grinned and looked to her, “I like it when you call me Puddin” I said to her and smiled as we were lead to a table and was offered a wine list,  “thanks” I said.**

**I looked over the list and turned to her and smiled, “white or red” I asked.**

**She grinned and I laughed, “Red it is then Pooh” I said and turned to the waiter, “Red please and make sure that it is one of the expensive bottles” I said to him and watched as he left the table.**

**I smirked and Jay reached over and took my hand and smiled “thank you for agreeing to this pumpkin, I know that it must have been hard for you to leave your brother” I said to her.**

**She smiled at me and took my hand, “Jay dad and the boys didn’t know what we got up to when we were alone, it was best that we left and did these ourselves” she said to me.**

**I nodded and smiled, “thanks Pooh” I said and looked over the menu and noticed that there was steak and chips done here and I smirked, “well look at that my sweets, they have steak and chips here” I said to her.**

**Ally laughed and turned to the waiter, “this is luxury food your serving” Ally asked.**

**The waiter nodded and looked to us, “may I recommend the lobster for this evening” he said to us.**

**Ally laughed and turned to me and smiled, “well I fancy the steak so I will have that with some chips and also I will have a large chocolate Sunday as well” she said and the waiter nodded and turned to me, “and you sir” he asked and I noticed that he was looking at my tattoos on my hands and I sighed, “is there going to be a problem here” I asked.**

**He shook his head and I could tell that we wasn’t telling the truth, I knew that this night was going to be cut short and that was going to upset me because I didn’t like to upset my girl, he hurried away and Ally turned to me, “he isn’t going to come back with our food is he” she said.**

**I sighed and nodded as I looked to her, “sorry pumpkin” I said to her.**

**She laughed and turned to me as she took my hand and smiled, “I don’t care puddin, being with you is all I care about” she said to me and that was when I heard the sirens and I turned to Ally and smiled, “this is going to be fun” I said.**

**She giggled and I noticed that the waiter didn’t come back to us and the people that were speaking were quiet and looking to us and I laughed as she turned to them and smiled, “figured out who we are have you” she asked.**

**They nodded and I laughed, “seems like they are scared of us puddin, this is more than fun for me” she said and giggled as the batman appeared and looked to us and smirked, “so what do we have here, the Joker and Harley Quinn playing normal” the batman asked.**

**I grinned and looked to him, “seems like it doesn’t it puddin” she said to me.**

**I smiled and laughed as I grabbed a hold of my girls hands and we laughed as we ran away from the batman and out of the restaurant and we ran down the alley way, I noticed that we were lost and I turned to Ally, “where the hell are we and were to now” I asked.**

**She looked to me and pointed to a building, I looked up and noticed that it was a chemical factory and nodded as we took off running for this factory and we jumped over the gate where we noticed that the batman was behind us, “puddin keep running” she said to me.**

**I nodded and we pushed into the factory and I noticed that it was abandoned, Ally turned to me and frowned, “there is nowhere for us to go puddin and I can’t see a way out than the way we came in” she said to me.**

**I nodded and pulled her behind me and smiled as she grabbed a hold of my waist and kissed my back, “I love you puddin and I am happy that we have done this” she said to me.**

**I nodded and noticed that she was still looking around when I noticed that the batman looked to us and smiled, “looks like you two are going to Arkham” he said to us.**

**I laughed and noticed that Ally wrapped something around my waist and I looked to her and she smirked, “remember that I took gym in school and I still can do it and I can get to the top floor that isn’t an issue” she said to me and tugged on the chain and I felt myself being pulled off the floor and pulled up to the top of the building. I looked to Ally and noticed that she was coming after me as was the batman and I couldn’t help the smile to come to my face as she was able to stay away from him.**

**I got myself out of the chains and ran over to her and smiled as she hugged me, “thank you” I said to her.**

**She giggled and nodded, “of course puddin, now we need to find a way out of here the window is too small and the ceiling is too far up for us to get to” she said to me.**

**I smiled and went to say something, “well you are even more stuck now” the Batman said to us and we turned to face him, the batman walked closer and Ally laughed at him, “really must have some parental issues if you are going around in a big bat costume, didn’t mummy and daddy let you dress up” Ally asked making me laugh.**

**He huffed and stepped forward making Ally and I step backwards, I looked down and noticed that there was four big containers at the bottom that looked really deep and she turned to me, “I have an idea but I don’t know if this is going to kill us or save us” she said to me.**

**I looked to her and noticed that she was looking down to the large tubs and I smirked, “could be fun” I said and looked back to the batman and smirked, “you going to kill us batsy” I asked.**

**He laughed at us and I watched as he stepped to us and without my knowledge of Ally she slipped off the side falling into the VAT Chemicals at the bottom, I tried to catch her but I was too late and noticed that she fallen in, “HARLEY” I screamed and jumped in after her trying to make sure that she was alright.**

** Now **

I finished the story and looked up to see that they all looked worried about the two of us and it was Bobby that looked to us and smiled, “the paleness and the fact that you are both deadly white is from the accident that happened to you both 7 years ago” Bobby asked.

I nodded and looked down to my wife and noticed that she was asleep and I smiled as I ran my hand down her back keeping her asleep as I knew that she didn’t really remember much of that night, “you may not want me to be with your daughter but she is mine and only mine, since we both left you we decided that no one else will be good enough for the both of us and we knew that we only wanted each other, the accident did more than just change our hair colour and skin, it changed the way that we think and what we do when out and about” I snapped to John.

He nodded and looked to me, “and I was wrong about what I did to you Jack and I am sorry if you think that I don’t like you because you are wrong, I know that you don’t believe me and you won’t want to, but you are the best thing for my daughter and I hope that over time you both are able to believe and trust me and the others” John said to me.

I looked to him and laughed but I noticed that it wasn’t the nicest of laughs either; “well as you are aware you daughter and I don’t trust you and we won’t for a while, the only person we trust in this group is Sam and that is because he understood what it was like to love someone that you really shouldn’t” I said and looked to the others.

He nodded and I turned to Jo and chuckled, “my wife is this way because she was in a coma for 10 months after that accidents and that was a lot longer than me as Johnny here said that he was the one to find us because he was worried about the both of us. I believe that I was in a coma for 5 months, I nearly lost my wife and I am sure that you don’t care about that because in your eyes she is a monster and that is all you’re going to see” I said.

Jo looked down and I knew that I was right, “my wife has been through enough shit over her life and that is before and after we left and it will be more than you have ever seen and if she needs to have a blow out to stop from going mad that so be it because I am aware of that feeling myself” I snapped.

John walked over to me and bent down being careful not to touch his daughter and I smirked as I looked to him, “you really don’t like that I am the only one that gets to touch her are you?” I asked.

He smiled and looked at me, “thank you for jumping in to protect my daughter when she needed you, I am 100% that no one else would have done that for her” he said to me.

I nodded and looked down to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled at her, “I would kill for her and I have because they have looked at her the wrong way, happened last week because some man looked at her and well she just laughed and walked away” I said.

Jim smiled and walked over to me, “well maybe when you both are more comfy with us again we can get to know you both again Jay” my father said to me.

I smiled and looked down to Harley and smiled, “are you going to keep calling her Alexandra because she really doesn’t like it when you do and well I don’t call her that often only when I have tried everything else to make her listen to me” I said.

John laughed, “I found that out because she can be one mean and scary woman when she is upset or pissed off so no I won’t be calling her Alexandra or Ally” John said to me.

I smirked and looked to him, “if this is really what you want and want to be around us for the rest of this, don’t leave either of us and be there for her; yeah she is going to say that she doesn’t but whether she wants it or not and I promise that she will come around, it might take a while as she is a stubborn” I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, “are you sure that you are happy to have me around because I am not leaving her again, she is still my baby girl” John said to me.

I nodded and picked my wife up and smiled as she sighed and looked up to me, “please don’t tell my father that he only needs to pester me to make sure that I will speak to him” she said to me.

I placed her down on her feet and pulled her face to look at me, “well I am hoping that this will be helpful for you because we need this to help us when we need the help as I am sure that you know that we don’t like to ask for help” I said to her.

She looked confused and I turned to her again and smiled, “what happens when we lose control over the little bit of sanity we have left because we know that it is coming sooner rather than later” I explained.

She sighed and nodded at me, “I did tell Sam that I would try and get along with him and they would attempt to get to calling us Harley and Jay” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course Pooh” I said and we all sat down.


	8. Diamonds are a girls best friend...

It had been a good night as it had been nice to be able to be ourselves with them and I woke up to see that I was on the sofa with Jay behind me and I turned around and noticed that Sam and Dean were the same but it was dean in front of Sam and I couldn’t help the chuckle to come from me which made Jay moan and pull me closer to him, “what you chuckling at” he asked me.

I looked over to him and smirked, “what do you see with Sam and Dean” i asked.

Jay lifted his head up and laughed at what he saw, due to him laughing so much I had  fallen of the sofa waking everyone else up at the same time, I still was laughing which made them look confused as they turned to me, “what are you two laughing at” Jim asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “Dean is the girl in the relationship” I said and giggled again as Dean looked confused.

Jay smiled, “Aww look Mister J he is all confused about being the girl in the relationship, I am sure that Jay here can give Sammy some tips on making you squeal” I said and Jay snorted.

Dean looked to me and smirked, “Mister J” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “I like it and I know that he does as he wouldn’t want me” I said and made them all laugh and turned to dean, “I see you agree with the girl thing” I said to him.

My brother didn’t answer and I knew that it would be a topic for another time and I noticed that my father smiled as he walked over to me and bent down, “in case you try to kill me for saying this to you both because I know what you are like, but can’t you come out of town with us and leave this diamond because I don’t like the idea of you being arrested and thrown into an asylum where I won’t know if you are okay or not” he said to me.

I felt my anger rising and I was going to go for him but a hand on my shoulder stopped me and I knew that I would only be Jay, I turned to see that it was Jay and he looked to me and smiled, “don’t do it, I know you don’t like people touching you but he will let go” Jay said and I noticed that he wasn’t looking to me, “hands off my wife, I shouldn’t have to keep on telling you” Jay snarled.

I laughed and cuddled back into my husband and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed, “Told you that you are mine and that I will not let anyone else touch you, that also means family members as well as you know that I am possessive of you” he said to me.

I giggled and looked to my father and frowned thinking of a way that I could speak to him about this without losing my temper or anger, “I cannot leave Red to do this on her own she asked if I wanted in and I said yes” I explained and looked to him and smiled, “she is my best friend outside of Jay and I cannot let her down because you are worried that I might get arrested” I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, “please be careful” he asked.

I looked to him and smirked, “no one tell you how to hunt so please do not tell me how to do my job which I still love and can do with my eyes closed” I said to him.

He nodded and I turned to Jay, “Red will be here this evening before we go and please I am asking nicely that you both play nice with each other” I said to him.

Jay nodded and looked over to Sam and smiled, “she will be fine, this is what she is good at” Jay said making me smile.

Sam smiled and looked to me, “please do be careful sis, I don’t think that we can deal with losing you again” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “okay” I said and got up walking into the kitchen and seeing that Johnny was in there and smiled, I walked over to the fridge and looked in there for something to eat, I heard a cough and looked over to see that Johnny was looking at me, “I think that you need to leave the kitchen, you burn everything you touch and I am not trying to get a fire put out again” he said to me.

I pouted as I was asked to leave the kitchen and he turned me around and smiled as he pushed me out of the kitchen door and turned to the others, “keep her out of the kitchen, I am not replacing another kitchen all because she wanted to burn the kitchen down, I will cook but it will be an hour, maybe find something to do for an hour” he said.

We nodded and my father smirked, “still can’t cook then” he asked me.

I smirked and shook my head; “apart from a brother that used to burn the pasta or box mac and cheese” I said looking to Dean.

He smirked and looked to me, “I couldn’t cook to safe my life” he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “of course, Dean we need to talk so we are going to go for a walk around the hideout” I said to him.

He looked confused and I sighed, “If you want to become a family again then I want to speak to you first” I said to him.

He nodded and smiled as he turned to Sam and grinned, “She won’t hurt me” Dean said.

I snorted and looked to him, “well you hope that I don’t” I said to him.

He nodded and I stood up, “I will be back in a little bit puddin, but if red does come please can you tell her I will be along in a bit” I said to him.

He nodded and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and grinned as he looked down to me, “are you sure, I mean we can always have some fun” he said to me.

I reached up and kissed his neck and purred in his ear, “I have a feeling that dean isn’t really a boy, realise that he didn’t react when I called him a girl or anything” I whispered.

He turned to Dean and Dean took a step back and Jay laughed, “I promise that I won’t do anything to her, I only want my chance to explain my side” he said.

Jay nodded and smiled, “don’t be too long” he said to me and kissed me.

I kissed him back and turned to Dean, “come on we are going to walk and talk” I said to him and we left the living area and I looked to my brother and smiled.

Dean looked to me and sighed, “Sis” Dean started and I raised my hand to him and turned to look to him, “I’m talking your listening” I said to him and looked at him, “you’re not happy in your skin are you, so to speak” I said.

He looked shocked and I laughed, “Being insane and crazy has its perks” I said to him and took his hands and smiled, “doesn’t mean that I am wrong” I said to him.

He looked to me and sighed, “How long” he asked me.

I sighed and sat down on the bench and crossed my legs, “couple of days” I said and looked to him, “have you spoken to anyone else about it” I asked.

He shook his head and wiped his eyes and I wrapped my arm around him and smiled, “don’t worry big sister, I will have you in your own body soon” I said to dean.

He looked to me and laughed, “I haven’t told anyone and it is nice to speak to someone about it, but I cannot speak to Sammy or anyone because they won’t understand” he said.

I looked to him and stood up, I pulled my top up and looked to him, “this is what I did when we left that first day, I missed you and Sam that I got this done to make sure that I would be okay” I explained and he looked to the tattoo and smiled, “wow” he said and I turned to him, “people need to understand you” I explained.

He nodded and I smiled, “you know that maybe being who you want to be will make yourself happier, is that all that matters” I asked.

He nodded and looked to me, “what do I tell them” he asked.

I smiled and looked to him, “start with Sammy and then work from there, trust me he won’t be mean because I am that” I said and hugged him and smiled as he hugged me back.

He nodded against my shoulder and I pulled back, “come and find me once you have told him and I will help with John” I said to him.

He nodded and looked to me, “I will, thank you Harley” he said to me.

I smiled and leant back and looked up to the sky and sighed, “you are forgiven Dean because I need both of my brothers, but please don’t do this to me again because next time I won’t forget or forgive” I said and looked to him, “I mean it Dean” I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, “promise” he said to me.

I laughed and pulled myself back up and grinned, “So does Sam have any idea what is going on” I asked.

He shook his head and I sighed, “it is hard keeping a secret that you think is going to hurt people isn’t it” I asked.

He nodded and turned to me, “when did it change from keeping the secret to just not caring” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “I just don’t care anymore, I have everything that I need. I have Jay and he has me” I said to him.

He laughed and looked to me, “you two are mad” he said.

I laughed and nodded, “of course we are, why would you want to be sane, the world is beautiful when you are looking at it in a different view, I mean come on haven’t you ever wanted to give in to your temptations” I asked.

He shook his head and I grinned, “Try it some time, it is so much fun” I said clapping my hands.

Dean laughed and nodded, “come on before your husband comes and finds us” he said to me.

I smirked and got up skipping in front of him with dean laughing at me, “you’re like a child” he said to me.

I giggled and looked to him, “and so free” I said and skipped over to Jay and smiled, “is dinner ready because I am hungry and I still need to get dressed for this evening” I said to him.

Jay laughed and nodded, “good talk” he asked.

I smiled and looked to him, “ill speak to you later about it, I promised that I would keep my mouth shut for now” I said to him.

He pouted and I kissed him, “promise when we are on our own” I said and turned around in his lap and smirked as he put his hands to my waist and looked to me, “promise” he asked.

I nodded and he kissed me, “Dinner is done and there is enough for Ivy as well” Johnny said walking into the kitchen.

I smiled and turned to dad and the others and smirked, “you might want to get it while it is hot” I said.

They nodded and I turned to Johnny and smiled, “we will eat later” I said and turned to Jay and smirked “want some fun” I asked.

Jay smiled and nodded as he picked me up and made me squeal, Johnny laughed as Jay walked up the stairs with me and I began to pepper kisses down his neck making him growl at me and throw me on the bed and climb over the bed to me, I smirked as I sat up on my arms and looked to him smirking, “looks like you are going to be busy for the next couple of hours” I said to him and he laughed as he pushed me down and attacked my neck making me moan out.

Jay pushed his hand down my pants and I arched my back into him and grabbed his hair and dragged him down to me and growled, “Come on puddin, don’t make me tell you again” I said and ground my hips into his pelvis and smirked as he growled at me.

He pulled off my trousers and looked to me and smirked, “I’m going to make you scream Harley” he said to me.

I giggled and he pushed his face into me and I couldn’t help the giggle to come from me as he wrapped an arm around my waist holding me down and pushed down making me moan at him and put my hand in his hair and smirked as he moaned against me making me laugh and he looked to me and I pushed down his trousers and smiled as he sprang to life, “going to make it hurt Puddin” I asked.

He nodded and flipped me over so I was face down and pushed himself into me and I shouted out, “JAY” I said.

Jay pounded into me and I felt his hands go to play with me and I shot back making him moan at me, I smirked and we both lost ourselves in each other as we were fucking each other. I looked over to my side and noticed that he had a cigarette hanging from his lips while he was drawing in a pad and I smiled, “hey, what you drawing” I asked.

Jay looked over to me and smiled at me, he took the last drag out and then crushed the cigarette in the ash tray and turned to me, “so we have a couple of hours before we are going to go to this fundraiser to get this diamond” he said to me and I giggled as he went over me and kissed me again.

I moaned into him and smiled, “I need to get ready and so do you, plus I want food” I said to him and walked over to the wardrobe grabbing what I needed and then walked into the bathroom and turned to Jay, “join me” I said to him.

He laughed and ran over to me and picked me up and walking into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and walked in pushing me into the wall and smirked, “let’s have some fun” he said to me and kissed me.

We had spent longer in the shower than we needed but I couldn’t help but smiled, “puddin we really need to get ready” I said to him.

He nodded and we got out of the shower and I walked over to the mirror and pulled my hair in to bunches and the grabbed my make-up kit and did my eyes out as well as red lip gloss and smiled as Jay has combed his hair back as it showed off the tattoos he had and turned to me and grinned, “sexy girl” he said to me.

I laughed and looked to him, “that reminds me I have a new outfit from Johnny that he was able to pick up for me” I said to him and sat down on the bed and smirked, “but it is a surprise” I said to him and watched as he got dressed into a red silk shirt and a red and gold button vest which he had purple trousers that matched the jacket which was a fitted dinner jacket which was purple and had tails on it, I smirked as he looked over to me and smiled, “what do you think” he asked me.

I looked to him and frowned, “something looks odd” I said and walked up to him and ran my hand through his hair and made it a mess and grinned, “Prefect” I said and him and he walked into the bathroom and laughed, “your always right” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, “do you want to stay in there or go down stairs” I asked.

He smirked and walked over to me and kissed me, “I’ll be down stairs” he said to me and kissed me quickly before leaving the room and growling, “Plant” he said.

“BE NICE PUDDIN” I shouted.

I heard him laugh and walked into the bathroom with my outfit and quickly pulled it on which was a red and black checked crop top which had my original pom poms on but in black and I grabbed my trousers which were also like my crop top as well and pulled out my black boots and pulled them on and smirked as I looked into the mirror. “dam he did good” I said to myself and walked into the bedroom and noticed that there was a box and I smiled, “I don’t need the mask this time Johnny, I have nothing to hide” I muttered to myself and walked down stairs and smiled as Jay was looking at me and grinned, “he did do well didn’t he” Jay said to me and Red smiled, “finally something that I like” she said to me.

I grinned and nodded, “thought you would and you know that Jay likes it when I dress in red and black” I said.

He growled and pulled me to him and smiled, “of course I do pumpkin” he said and red rolled her eyes.


	9. Time to get a diamond....

Jay looked to me and smiled, “well we should get going in the minute, please make sure that you don’t turn the place upside down while we are gone because I will not be happy” I said.

They nodded and my father walked over to me and smiled, “can I have a word with you quickly, it is about the kitchen and things” he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, “that is fine” I said and walked into the kitchen and he looked to me, “please can you be careful, I don’t want to lose you again” he said to me.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled, “I am fine and I will be fine” I said to him and ran over to Jay and jumped on him and giggled as he caught me and smiled at me, “come on Harley” Jay said and we walked out of the hideout, I grabbed the bat and we got into the car and I turned to Red and smiled, “so are you excited to get this diamond this time” I asked.

She nodded and I smiled, “well hopefully we can have some fun this time” I said and Jay chuckled as he turned into a car park that was busy and he smirked, “show time” he said and I looked up, “come in from the top, this way we will surprise them” I explained.

Red nodded and Jay smiled, “sounds like a good plan Pooh” he said to me.

We climbed to the top of the building and I looked down and giggled, “Look puddin they are all having a good time down there but I don’t think that I like that” I said to him.

Red shook her head and I grabbed some ropes and turned to Jay and Red tossing them one and smirked as I was giggling to them, “this is going to be fun” I said and jumped on the glass with them both and we dropped down to the floor and smirked as everyone screamed and stepped away from us.

Jay and I laughed and red looked over and laughed, “well looky here Harley, Bruce Wayne” she said to me.

I giggled and looked over to him and smiled, “aww is little brucie all here on his own” I asked as I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and smirked, “let me guess all this is to fill a hole in your heart, maybe we have lost someone” I said to him.

He growled and I laughed, “oh a parent maybe both” I said giggling and looked to him and smirked, I lifted the bat and placed it on my shoulders and grinned at everyone else, “so we need something that you have and we are going to take it one way or another” I said and red walked over to the plants and placed her hands on them.

I smiled as the plants grew over the exits and I turned to Jay and smiled as he walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips and grinned at me, “puddin” I said.

Jay grinned and turned to me, “how about a dance pumpkin” he said to me and I giggled as he pulled me out to the dance floor and grinned as he started to sway making me giggle, “Mister J, this is some good dancing” I said to him.

 He grinned and I noticed that people were whimpering when we would get close to them and I smiled as I turned to Jay, “keep them busy puddin” I said to him and skipped over to Red and smiled, “come on we have a diamond to get” I said.

She nodded and we ran down the hall keeping an eye out for the batman, I skidded around the corner and smirked as there sat one of the biggest diamonds in the world and it was all ours, “so Jay says that there is lasers around the diamond and that there is a weight issue with it so we have to make sure that the weight is the correct otherwise the alarms go off and we go to Arkham without the diamond again” I explained.

She nodded and looked to me, “we could have done with Selina on this, you know that she is the theft out of us all” Red said to me.

I looked to her and laughed, “Yeah because she wouldn’t throw us to the police the minute they come here” I said and turned to see that Jay ran in and looked to me, “fuck it, take it and we run the batman is here” he said to me.

I nodded and ran over to the diamond and smiled as I grabbed a stone and smirked, “might as well try” I said and swapped them out for each other and smiled as the alarms didn’t go off and I grinned.

We pushed the diamond into a bag and I threw it to Jay and smirked, “go” I said to him and turned to red and smiled, “let’s have some fun” I said and grabbed the bat as we walked out of the room and back into the party and we grinned, “Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn” the batman said.

I grinned to him and smiled, “but we didn’t want to miss a batman party did we Red” I said looking to her.

She grinned and she laughed, “of course we wouldn’t want to miss this Harls, I mean you know that we always do have the greatest fun possible” she said and we ran with the batman chasing us both.

I giggled and turned to Red and nodded, we spilt up and went different directions and growled as the batman followed me instead of red and I jumped up the side of the table and legged it out of the building smiling as Jay sped the car by me and grinned, “in” he said to me.

I grinned and got into the car and we sped off leaving the batman behind and I reached around the back and grabbed a burner phone and pressed one making sure that red was okay, “Harls” she said into the phone.

“Yeah, we are going to be chased by the batman and you know that it is going to take Jay and I some time to get rid of him so please can you go back to the hideout” I said to her and put the phone down and turned to Jay and grinned, “ditch the car and we will get into another” I said to him.

He nodded and we got out of the car and ran down the alley and he passed me a bag and smiled, “we need to blend in” he said to me.

I frowned and he smiled, “just for the night Ally is coming back as is Jack” he said to me and we went into a empty motel room and locked the door.

I turned to Jay and smiled, “only for one night” I growled and walked into the bathroom and got changed into some jeans and biker boots as well as a AC/DC top, I smirked into the mirror and noticed that there was cover up make-up and covered up the tattoos and the paleness and smirked as I quickly put the chestnut hair dye on my hair and waited for it to take root, I looked to the box and noticed that it was wash in and wash out so I smiled as it was ready to come off and walked over to the bath and turned the water on and washed it out of my hair and looked into the mirror and sighed, “well I didn’t think that I would see you again” I said to my reflection and walked out to see that Jay was gone and Jack stood there and he smiled at me, “wow” he said.

I frowned and looked to him, “I hate this” I said to him and he passed me something and smiled, “hides the eyes a bit” he said to me and I noticed that they were glasses and I smiled as I put them on and he smiled, “they only have glass in” he said to me.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom and there was a knock at the door and I walked over and smiled as I opened it and noticed that the manager was there and he smiled as me, “sorry to interrupt but the Batman here wanted to see if you have seen some people” he asked.

I smiled and stood to the side, “of course, I am sorry but I don’t recognise you” I said to him.

He frowned, “but you are hear in Gotham, how can you not know who I am” the batman asked me.

I smiled, “my husband and I are coming through town, we are going to the city centre as we looking to move here, just need a break from my parents” I explained.

The batman smiled and sat down on the bed and Jay walked out and smiled, “nice to meet you both, but it isn’t Halloween here” Jay said making me shake my head trying not to laugh as it would give me away, “Jack that is rude, please say you are sorry” I said to him.

Jay smiled and nodded, “of course I forget that I can say things without thinking” Jay said and walked over to me and smiled, “we are hoping to find something for us to do, just anything to make sure that we can get away from our parents” Jay said.

The batman smiled and walked over and shook our hands, “thank you for speaking to me, just one more question have you seen either of these two people” he asked passing me a photo of Jay and I making me keep the giggle in again.

I looked to him and frowned, “there is some weird people in this city” I said and he nodded, “yes there is and these two need a lot of help, if  you see them please call me” he said and passed me a card and I smiled, “of course” I said and watched as he left the room.

I turned to Jay and we laughed as he looked to me, “come on” he said and we walked out of the motel room and towards a car where we went back to our hideout with the diamond.

We got to the hideout and we walked in and noticed that everyone was looking to us and dad smiled, “wow I didn’t think that I would see you like this again” he said.

I looked confused and looked down and nodded, “oh yeah” I said and red walked over to me and smirked, “this was what you used to look like” she asked.

I nodded and she laughed, “I can see the family resemblance in you and your father and brothers” she said and I smirked, “yes I have an older brother and a twin brother and the man staring at me because he is hoping that this is going to stay” I said to her and looked over to him and he smiled, “he is my father” I explained.

She nodded and looked to me, “so your name really is” she asked.

I laughed and looked to her, “nice try there pam” I said and looked over to her, “Harley is my name” I said to her.

She frowned and looked over to my father, “you named your daughter Harley” she asked.

He laughed and shook his head, “no her mother and I named her Harleen and it was Jay that shortened her name to Harley” dad explained.

She nodded and looked to me, “Harleen” she said and I rolled my eyes, “I hate that name and you will not call me that” I said to her and grabbed the diamond and smirked, “looks like we have a diamond” I said and threw it to Johnny and smiled, “I really hope that you get us a good price for that” I said.

He nodded and smiled, “don’t worry Harley I promise that I will get a good price for it” he said and dad walked over to me and pushed me to my brothers and smirked, “stand still” he said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, “and what is wrong with the blonde and what I normally look like” I asked.

He smiled and looked to me, “can’t really have a picture of Harley Quinn on my phone because then I will have questions that I am sure you don’t want to be answered” he said to me.

I growled and nodded, “hurry up” I said to him.

He nodded and I smiled as he finished and turned to me, “thank you” he said to me and smiled, “but I will have a picture of you and jack” he said to me.

I sighed and looked to him, “something you want to tell me because you have never had pictures of me or the boys because it takes up room in your phone” I said to him.

He sighed and looked to me, “can’t I have photos of my child” he said and walked out of the room and I chuckled as Jay walked over to me and smiled, “he is just wanting something different is all” Jay said to me.

I growled and stomped upstairs and slammed the bedroom door, I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and got in, I washed the cover up make-up off and went to washing the colour out of my hair, I looked down to the brown water and smirked as I was starting to see the colour come back to my hair and I smiled as I went another round of washing it out again, I would get rid of the colour if it was the last thing I would do because people were expecting me to be someone I used to be.

I got out of the shower and walked over to the mirror and looked in seeing that the colour had gone and smiled as I noticed that having completely chemical hair changed colour is good because the hair dye washes out straight away with a couple of scrubs it was gone.  I dried my hair and quickly put a pair of curlers through it and put some make-up on as well and got changed into some different clothes, which was a pair of tight red jeans that I paired with a pair of black heeled boots and then grabbed my shirt and pulled it on and smirked as I looked into the mirror and noticed that it had Daddy’s little monster wrote on it and smiled as I walked back down stairs and smirked, “now I feel better” I said and Sammy smirked as he looked to me, “tops right” he said to me.

I smirked and I noticed that our father walked back in and smiled as he saw me and smirked, “nice shirt sweetheart” Dad said to me.

I smiled and walked over to red and smiled, “you want to stay here” I asked.

She nodded and I looked to her and hugged her quickly and smiled as she laid her head down on my lap and yawned, “Get some sleep red, Johnny won’t be back till later this evening” I explained to her; and smiled as she got to her feet and climbed up the stairs.

I turned to Dean and he looked to Sam and sighed, “we need to talk and I want to do this hear with everyone” he said.

I looked to him and laughed “you want to do this now with everyone here” I asked.

He looked to me and smiled, “our family are all in this room and Sammy deservers to know why I have been distance” he said to me.

I smirked and nodded, “alright then” I said and pulled my feet up to the sofa and Jay walked back in and smirked at me, “so is dean telling this big secret” Jay said pulled me onto his lap and grinning.

Dean smirked and nodded, “well I now that this is going to come as I big shock and I am sorry if some of you cannot accept this but seeing that dad is coming to accept Harley in all her ways and Jay too that maybe you will accept this” he said.

I smirked and looked to him, “go on De, treat it like a Band-Aid” I said to him.

He nodded and turned to Sammy, “I love you and you know that I do, but I haven’t been happy for years, this doesn’t have anything to do with you this is me and I am hoping that speaking to all of you that we might be able to come up with an answer” Dean said.

Sammy looked to me and I smiled, “hey for the first time he came to me and I am keeping my mouth shut” I said and jay laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, “so what’s up Dean” Bobby asked.

Dean took a deep breath and looked to me, “I am not comfortable in my own body” he said and I noticed that people were looking confused and Sammy looked to him, “what do you mean De” Sam asked.

Dean looked to him and sighed, “I don’t like girls I like men” he said and Sammy nodded, “I am aware” he said.

I giggled and Dean snapped his head to me and I smirked, “sorry” I said and he turned to the others, “I just want to be happy in my own body” he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked to them all, “he doesn’t want to be our big brother, he wants to be our big sister” I said and looked to dean, “just say it straight” I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, “thanks” he said to me and I turned to dad, “your move” I said to me.


	10. Deciding to go home...

I watched as Dean was pacing back and forth and looked to me, “what do I do if he doesn’t want me anymore” Dean said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “Run away to the circus” I said to him.

He looked to me and I put my hands up, “you asked for an idea and I gave you one” I said to him.

He back over to me and I jumped up and walked over to him, “would you like me to kill him if he does that” I asked him.

Dean looked over to Sam and then to me, “you would do that for me” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course, do you know how much fun we have when we get to kill someone, it is really fun” I said to him.

Dean looked disturbed and shivered, “I forgot you where cold” he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that dad walked back in and smiled when he saw us all and I turned to dean, “really I don’t mind” I said.

He laughed and shook his head, “don’t worry” he said and I sighed, “Always takes my fun away, used to steal my dolls as well” I said and walked over to Jay and turned around so I was still seeing him speak to my brother and I looked to him, “don’t upset him because then you and I will have a problem” I snarled and walked over to Dean and smiled, “I’ll be upstairs, come and find me once you have had this conversation and then like I promised you we can go from there” I said to him.

He nodded and I walked back out of the room and Jay grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, “I want to speak to you about something pumpkin” Jay said to me.

I nodded and he took my hands and we walked into the kitchen and he looked to me and I could see that he was having trouble, “so what do you want to speak to me about” I asked.

Jay smiled and sat down next to me and looked over, “I think that we should leave with them, try and be normal sort off” he said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, “but we worked hard to do this Jay, don’t you want this anymore” I asked.

Jay looked to me and smiled, “I am not saying that we have to give this up, but I am bored of Gotham and I want to be elsewhere, maybe when they get a hunt we can do our thing, have something and people to give the money too” Jay said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “I told you that I would follow you anywhere and if you want to go home then I will but I am doing this for you and only you” I said to him.

He smiled and kissed me, “I promise that this will be the best thing for the both of us, maybe this way as well Sam and Dean will get to see what it is we really are like because I am not sure for you but don’t you get tired of acting a different way in front of the other henchmen” he asked me.

I sighed and nodded, “of course I am puddin, but what about our family didn’t we agree that they were going to find out the truth about us” I said.

Jay wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled, “I think that it is time that they begin to get to know the real us, they have accepted this much so far and we need to know if they have this far that they might the rest, if they don’t we can come back here and take it out on the people in this city” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “promise me puddin” I said to him.

Jay laughed and nodded, “I promise pumpkin” Jay said and pulled me onto his lap and kissed me, I moaned and began to kiss him back when there was a knock at the door and I turned around to see my brother stood there and he laughed, “sorry sis, but Dean and Dad have asked for you both to come back into the room” Sam said to me.

I growled and looked to Jay, “can I change my mind” I asked.

Jay laughed and hopped off the counter and took my hand, “come on” he said and we walked into the living room and Dean turned to me and smiled, “Dad spoke to Bobby, Jim and Caleb and they have all agreed that we try and make me a girl to match what I feel on the inside” Dean said not looking at me.

I walked over to him and bent down, “is this what you want” I asked.

He looked to me and nodded, “but how are we going to do this” he asked.

I looked to Jay and he nodded, “I can do this for you” I said to them.

Dad looked over to me and frowned, “and how pray tell are you going to give me another daughter” dad asked.

I smirked, “we all do have a past” I said and walked upstairs and pulled out a wooden box and walked back downstairs to see that Caleb was there and I frowned, “how long have you been here” I asked.

He looked to me and laughed, “Since the beginning, it is safe to say that you and your husband don’t notice me” he said.

I nodded and walked into the living area and turned to jay, “did you notice Caleb earlier” I asked.

He turned around the room and laughed, “ha no I didn’t” he said.

I laughed and placed the box down on the table and laughed, “well you liked to kill the witches, me I was interested in what they could do” I said and dad walked over and opened the chest and looked to me, “really this as well” he asked.

I smirked and laughed as I looked to him, “we can speak about this and what I did when you were never home or we can sort dean out into Deanna” I said.

Dad wanted to speak about this and you could tell that he did but he smiled and nodded, “your sister first and then this” he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as Jay was chuckling at me and I turned to him and smirked, “be quiet you” I said and turned to dean, “this is going to be painful” I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to him, “you might want to do this somewhere your comfortable” I said to him.

He smiled and walked over to me, “your family so anywhere that you are” he said to me.

I smiled and turned to dad, “so that brings me around to what Jack and I want to speak to you about” I said and they all looked to me, “you called him Jack” Jim said.

I nodded and watched as Jay walked over to me and smiled, “we have spoken and have decided that we are going to try coming home” Jay said.

Dad and Jim looked to me and smiled, “you want to come home” he asked me.

I wanted to tell him no because I was only following Jay but I smiled and walked over to him, “we just wanted to make sure that we were wanted was all, I mean don’t you want us to come home” I asked.

Jay smirked into his hands and Dad smiled, “I know that you are lying to me but I am more than happy that we are going to be able to get back to being a family” he said to me.

I laughed and turned to him, “ yeah” I said and turned back to see that Johnny was walking in with money and I squealed, “money” I said and ran over to him and took the bag, “got 6.5 mil for it” he said to me.

I grinned and nodded, “well looks like it is 2 mil a piece” I said.

Johnny looked confused and red walked down the stairs and smiled, I sorted through the money and passed her the bag and she looked confused I passed the 500 over to Johnny and smiled, “we are going to try going home, we want to see if we can get away from this town for now” I explained.

He looked to me and I smiled, “make sure that you get somewhere you can raise that baby” I said to him.

He looked to me and I laughed, “I may not be all there in the head but I do see that you have a book you read and well you mumble” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “thank you” he said and quickly hugged me and smiled, “sorry” he said looking to Jay.

Jay laughed and shook his head, “good luck” he said and kissed me and left the room. I sighed and turned around watching as he left and sat down, “Harley” dad said.

I waved my hand at them and ran after him and stopped him, “Jack” I said.

He shook his head and looked to me, “I am happy for him I really am, just brings up some things is all” he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “Puddin, I know that it is hard for you because of what happened but that doesn’t mean that you aren’t going to be a dad jack” I said and wrapped my arms around him and smiled as he cuddled me back.

I looked to him, “do you want a baby” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, “of course I do, I would love one with you and be a dad” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him and grinned, “Want to fuck me and see if we can get a baby” I asked.

He grinned and nodded; “fuck yeah, it is about we get to our next stage of our marriage” he said and carried me upstairs.

I laughed as he placed me down on the bed and grinned, “Come on baby” he said to me and I smiled as he pushed me down and began to kiss me.

**John’s POV**

I watched as she ran after him and I turned to Johnny and noticed that he was looking sadly to them and I frowned, “what happened” I asked.

Johnny looked to me and laughed, “Not my place to tell you, that is there business, can I asked you something” he asked.

I nodded and he smiled, “please make sure that they are  happy with you, they may be my boss but they are also my friends” he said to me and I nodded and smiled, “of course they are everything to me and I want to make sure that my daughter and son in law are okay” I said to him.

He smiled and I watched as he picked up the bag and left the hideout, I turned to Dean and smiled, “I think that we are all going to be okay” I said and smiled as dean nodded.

I looked to him and smiled, “this doesn’t change what I feel to you buddy, you still are my child and I love you just as much, I do wish that you would have spoken to me about this earlier because we could have been trying to help you” I said.

I nodded and Sam walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled, “Harley will get you in the body you need and then once that has happened we can find out how to make them happy” Sammy said and I smiled as I nodded, “of course we can, I have a feeling that our married couple have a few more secrets that I am not going to like” I said looking down to the box.

I noticed that Sam and Dean weren’t looking at me and I sighed, “was I really that gone with you three that I didn’t notice my own daughter was into the supernatural” I said.

Sam laughed and looked over to me, “you turned your attention for Harley a lot because you didn’t like it when she threw that she was a girl into the mix, she was able to make you babble and mumble things in about 5 minutes and I am sure that she can again” Sam said to me and I grinned, “your sister had a way with her words to me, did you know that I didn’t know that she was dating Jack till I caught them in that motel” I explained.

Jim and Bobby laughed and I turned to them and they grinned, “Found out about them in two weeks after” Jim said and I turned to Bobby, “Month” he said.

I sighed and sat down, “wow I really am a crappie father” I said.

Sam and Dean walked over to me and smiled, “no you just wanted to find the thing that killed mum and then find Harley” Dean said.

I nodded and noticed that Harley and Jay walked in the room and he once again had a grin on his face and I shook my head, “what” Harley asked.

I shook my head and looked to her, “I am not having this conversation with my daughter” I said and she walked over to me and smiled, “okay but just remember this, it was you that walked into the motel room without knocking” she said and laughed.

I shook my head and looked to her, “you were getting louder and louder and I wasn’t sure what was happening to you so yeah I walked in and really wish that I didn’t” I said.

She giggled and I turned to them and smiled, “so when are you wanting to leave” I asked.

She smiled and turned to me, “give us an hour, we need to pack” she said to me.

I nodded and she bent down and grabbed a hold of the box and smiled as she walked back to the bedroom and I shook my head, “we are leaving in an hour, pack only” I asked.

They nodded and walked out of the room and I noticed that bobby walked over to me and smiled as I lay my head down on his shoulder, “they are going to have a field day with me” I said to him. I heard Jim laugh and I looked to him and he smirked, “I still think that Harley and Jay are scarier than you” Jim said to me.

I laughed and noticed that Caleb was sat there and he looked to me, “they didn’t even know that I was here” Caleb said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him and bent down, “I wouldn’t take it to heart, but I think the rest of us aren’t in that little world that they live in” I said and he nodded.

I smiled as she skipped into the room and looked to me, “so are we going to bobby’s” she asked me.

I nodded and smiled, “aren’t you going to demand that we go somewhere else” I asked her.

She giggled and shook her head and smiled, “of course I’m not going to demand anything” she said to me and I looked to her, “I am now worried” I said and she just giggled and sat down on the floor and turned to Caleb and frowned, “why do you keep looking at me like that because Jack does as well” Caleb said and i realised that they didn’t know who he was and I laughed.

They all looked to me and I turned to Jay as he walked in and I smirked, “Jay who is that and no one else answer” I said.

Jay looked to him and frowned and I looked over to Harley and noticed that she was looking confused as well and I smirked, “well dam, I would say that you two have no memory of him at all” I said.

Harley turned to me and smirked, “when you figure that one out” she asked me.

I looked to her, “Caleb said that you never even said hello to him and well as a kid you both loved him as he would always take you for ice cream” I explained.

She nodded and I looked over to Jay and they both had the same look on their faces and I rolled my eyes, “great I have two loving family members that don’t really care” I said.

They grinned and I looked to them, “do you two remember Jefferson” I asked.

They cocked their heads to the side and I sighed, “Doctor that used to look after you when you needed medical attention” I explained and they still looked confused.

Harley giggled and looked to me, “sorry” they said together.

I nodded and smiled, “don’t worry about it, I am sure that we can find out what is happening to you” I explained.

They nodded and Harley walked over to me and smiled, “that is fine” she said and looked over to us, “so are we ready to leave because Jay and I can’t be seen leaving the city” she explained.

I smiled and nodded, “well you and Jay need to come with me and the boys, we are going to hide you in the back of the car” I said to her.

She nodded and I knew that she wasn’t best pleased about it and smiled as she walked past me, “that is going to have to be fine, but we need some hair-dye, make-up and some new clothes” she said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “of course” I said.


	11. Having some fun...

I looked to Jay and he smiled as he took my hands and kissed them, “we can go to that little boutique you like” Jay said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “Really Puddin, you would really go in there with me” I asked.

He nodded and I kissed him making him wrap his arms around my waist and I smiled as I turned around in his arms and looked over to Dean and smiled as he looked worried, “don’t worry I won’t turn you in to a frog” I said to him.

He grinned and looked to me, “so what made you turn to witchcraft” he asked and I could tell he wanted to yell at me.

I smiled, “well I don’t think that the craft is evil, I mean is giving you what you want a bad thing” I asked.

He shook his head and I smiled, “I believe that it is the person that makes the craft bad, I mean come on do you think that I would kill someone with witchcraft” I asked.

Dad laughed and shook his head, “no you wouldn’t, I think that you and jay prefer to do it with your hands” dad said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “yeah well over the years Jay and I got worse because we gave into the voices” I said and smirked as Caleb looked scared of us.

I grinned and turned to Jay, “come on then” I said and left the hideout and Jay took my hand squeezing it, I squeezed it back and we got into the car and dad grabbed a thick blanket and smiled as he threw it over us and smiled, “it will take about half an hour to get out of the city” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to Dean, “I think this is the best way, you never know who could be watching” I said and he nodded and smiled, “keep low and don’t make a sound” Dean said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “sounds like to me that you care about your brother in law and I” I said.

He smiled and nodded, “of course I care about the two of you, we are all family and family take care of each other” Dean said and I smiled, “come on” he said and we hid under the cover and Jay wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head.

We felt the car come to a stop and the blanket being pulled of us and I frowned as it wasn’t even 20 minutes and I looked up to see that Dean and Dad were both smiling at us, “we took the back alleys and well we have just left the city” Dean said.

I nodded and leant forward and smiled, “that’s good then” I said and watched as we left gotham and we both turned around and sighed, “we need this pumpkin, plus it will be good for the others to have the batman’s attention” Jay said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “Jay tell dad where he needs to go because I don’t think that dad wants to scare people turning up with Harley Quinn and the Joker” I said to him.

Jay laughed and Sam turned to me, “where did you come up with them names” he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, “well mine was from Jay, do you remember what he also used to call me his harlequin” I said to him.

Sam smiled and nodded, “I remember that, used to make me sick” he said to me.

I grinned and looked to him, “but Jays name came from the batman as before this happened he turned to him and said not everyone is a joker, kind of stuck for him” I explained.

Sam nodded and smirked, “I think I will stick with Jay” he said.

I smiled and nodded, “that’s fine” I said to him and smiled as Sam laughed and turned to Dean, “you okay” he asked.

I smiled and sat back watching as Jay was telling my father were he needed to go when I caught the attention of dean and he smiled, “I have one request for this” Dean said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, “depends on if I want to” I said.

Dean smiled and looked to Jay, “don’t kill me” he said and grabbed my hand, I laughed and looked to him, “ask and I will give you an answer” I said.

Jay growled and I laughed, “Puddin” I said.

He nodded and pointed to a place and Dean turned to me and smiled, “when this happens for me and I get what I want, you need to face facts and call him dad” Dean said to me.

I looked to him and laughed as the car stopped, “no” I said and got out of the car and skipped into the store making my brothers and Jay laugh. I looked around and I noticed that a man walked over and smiled, “Harley Quinn” he said and looked at me, “where is your lovely other half” he asked me.

I smiled and pointed to Jay as he walked into the room and smiled, “I see you have found Harley then, we need some new clothing that isn’t going to show is up as Harley Quinn and the Joker” Jay said.

He nodded and smiled as he walked over to me and put his hands into his pockets and smiled as he pulled out a tape measure and quickly measured me and smiled, “give me a day and I will send them to you, do you have an address or sending them to the normal place” he asked.

I smiled and walked over to the desk and grabbed some paper and wrote down an address and smiled, “here please” I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to him, “and please do not tell anyone where this is” I asked.

He nodded and I smirked as he looked to the address and smiled, “of course Miss Quinn” he said and I grabbed a hold of some hair dye for both Jay and I and some cover up make-up and walked out of the place with Jay holding my hand, “you know that you hurt your fathers feelings” Jay said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, “and have you called Jim dad” I asked.

He frowned and I knew that answer, “didn’t think that you did” I said to him and walked over to the car and turned back to Jay, “I will when I am ready and I will feel better when everyone gets of my back” I snarled and he backed off.

I got into the car and sat there while they all looked to me and dad turned to Dean and smiled, “Drive and Sammy in the front” Dad said.

They nodded and dad walked around the back and got into the middle and looked to me and Jay, “either side” he said to us.

I looked to him and he growled, “Your temper comes from me Alexandra, NOW SIT DOWN” he snapped at me and Jay and we sat.

Dean laughed and I smacked him and dad grabbed my hand and shook his head at me, “no” he said and I growled, “I am not a child” I snarled.

Dad turned to me and smiled, “I get that you and Jack have had to be mean and cruel because well you want to be, but I didn’t ask you to start calling me dad again, I haven’t pestered or demanded because I understand that I haven’t been in your life for 10 years and I will help you become more comfortable around us again but I need you to calm down on the growling and the others” he said to me.

I looked to Jay and noticed that he was also thinking about this and I nodded, “I’ll play nice” I said and he smiled, “thank you princess” he said to me and I couldn’t help the laugh from me and looked to Jay who was trying not to kill him, “Jay you can’t be like this every time someone calls me something that you don’t like” I said to him and climbed over dad and pushed him to the other side and looked to Jay and smiled, “I didn’t mean to snap at you puddin, it was just some man questions and I got bitchy about it again” I explained.

He nodded and smiled, “I will work out my issues with family calling you other things but I am not promising anything but I will try” he said and I smiled, “thanks Puddin” I said and laid down closing my eyes.


	12. Back Home

I was woken up by someone shaking me and opened my eyes to see that it was dad and he smiled at me, “we are hear and well there are some other people  here as well, all I am asking is that you two try not to kill them” dad asked.

I laughed and nodded, “Mister J and I will be on our best behaviour” I said to him and he shook his head as he walked around the back and Jay and I followed him into the house where I noticed there were quite a few people.

Jay took my hand and leant down so I could hear him, “I wonder how long it would take to make them all scream” Jay asked.

I giggled and dad looked to me and shook his head at the both of us and I smiled, “behaving” I said.

I noticed that we were being stared at and we turned to see that it was a woman that I didn’t recognise and turned to Jay, “does she look familiar” i asked.

He looked over and nodded, “seen her somewhere” he said to me and I nodded as she was still staring at us.

I growled and dad looked over to the woman and sighed, “I wouldn’t Jody, they have promised me that they will behave but you staring is going to make her snap and he isn’t a nice person when someone hurts her” dad explained.

I was impressed he got it, “Harley Quinn and the Joker, what in the hell are you playing at John they need to be in Arkham” the woman said and I turned to her and smiled, “who are you” I asked.

She looked to me and smiled, “Jody Mills” she said.

I laughed and looked to Jay, “10 years younger and always the first there” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “well I’ll be dammed, didn’t think that I would see you again” he said to her and smirked, “I’ll give you a clue, you always wanted to lock us away” Jay snarled.

She looked to us and frowned, “Alexandra and Jack” she asked.

I looked to her and snarled, “Not anymore, that name hasn’t been used in 10 years” I said and turned to Bobby and smiled, “she one of yours” I asked.

He nodded and smiled, “she is a friend is all Harley” he said to me.

I smiled, “fine” I said and walked over to the fridge and looked in and smiled when I saw beers and grabbed them, “least you still keep beer in the fridge” I said to him and smirked and I walked over to the counter and jumped up and smiled, “so you going to call the cops Jody” I asked.

She growled and I laughed, “I am not scared of you, wasn’t when I was younger and not now” I said to her and drank the beer down.

Jay laughed and walked over to me and smiled as he took the beer from me and drank down the rest of the beer and grinned at me, “so we came back here for some family time, I mean 10 years away from our family, I just missed my dad Jody. You know how close dad and I were when we were younger” I said looking at her.

I watched as she smiled and nodded, “of course your dad would always be the one who would convince me that you only needed some help, maybe you just need some help” she said to me.

I looked to her and smiled, “sure I need help” I said and jumped down and looked over to my father, “I am going to get rid of the colour and cover the tattoos so we don’t get noticed, do you still have any of my old clothing” I asked.

He nodded and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a duffle and smiled, “yours and Jacks things are in there, didn’t have the heart to chuck it” he said to me.

I took the bag and smiled as I faced bobby, “I am going to pinch your bathroom” I said and he nodded.

Jay picked me up and I squealed as he walked up the stairs with me and put me on the counter and bent down to kiss me making me moan against him, he grounded his hips into me and I moaned against him again and pulled him to me and kissed him. He pushed his hands up my legs and I couldn’t help but bite down on his lip making me taste the blood that came out, “Harley” he said.

I grinned against him and looked into his eyes and sighed, “I think that we should try to get along with Jody, I have a feeling that she is going to be around for a long time” I explained.

He nodded and reached over for the hair dye and smiled as he looked to me, “chestnut” he asked.

I smiled and looked to him, “Well Sammy and I are twins and once Dean becomes Deanna this might give dad something else to be happy about” I said to him.

He nodded and looked to me and smiled, “I promise that I will be on my best behaviour” he said to me and I pushed the hair dye from his hands and undone the belt to his trousers and smirked, “you going to fuck me puddin” I asked.

He growled and nodded as he reached for my trousers and pulled them off me with my pants and I grinned as he picked me up and pushed me against the wall and growled, “you and I are going to have some fun” he said to me.

I kissed his neck and he pushed himself into me and I ground down and he moaned out my name as he was getting faster and I bite down to stop shouting as there was people down stairs, it was then I remembered that I didn’t give a shit I growled and looked to him, “harder” I snarled and felt as he pushed himself harder into me making me cum at the same time that he did.

I smirked and jumped off the counter and looked to him, “well I think that they are going to speak to us about that” I said and walked over to the hair dye and noticed that it was permanent and turned to Jay, “wonder if this is going to stay for more than one wash or if we are going to spend a fortune on hair dye” I asked.

Jay laughed and grabbed the box and went to putting it on my hair which was making me giggle as he was doing like the hairdressers, I looked to him in the mirror and grinned, “you would have made a beautiful hairdresser puddin” I said to him and laughed and he poked me in the back.

**John’s POV**

I watched as they walked upstairs and I turned to Jody and sighed, “I know that you want to send them to Arkham and make sure that they don’t get out again, but there is one thing that I am sure that Jim will admit” I said.

She looked to me and I smiled, “they are now questioning what they do with us around” I explained.

Jim smiled and nodded, “we are asking that you don’t send out children inside because we can help them, it is helping them being around us” I said.

She looked to me and laughed, “John they are serial killers, they have killed because they got on her wrong side or looked at her wrong” Jody hissed at me.

I smirked and looked to her, “scared of them are you” I asked.

She nodded and Dean laughed as he walked over to her and smiled, “she is my sister and he is my brother in law and I am going to make sure that they don’t leave my sight, the difference between you and them is that I care for them” Dean snarled.

I laughed and looked to her, “it is up to you, keep it quiet because we are asking or deal with them because I will give them permission to make it their mission to kill you” I snapped and Sam looked over to me, “see where she can get that from” Sam said to me and Jody looked over, “I will give them a chance because you have done a lot for me as well as I have you, but one thing wrong John and I will be calling the cops” she said to me.

I nodded and could hear them upstairs and I turned to Sam and Dean, “Really still at it” I asked.

Sam laughed and turned to Jody, “there is a lot that you don’t know about them Jody and to be honest it is not my place to tell you” Sam said to her but walked forward, “I am asking that you don’t provoke them or do anything to annoy Jay because they will lash out” Sam said and we all nodded.

She nodded and Rufus walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled, “Caleb tells me that Jack and Alexandra don’t answer to their names and that they don’t know who he is at all” Rufus asked me.

I nodded and looked to everyone, “they seem to know us including Bobby which I am thinking is a good thing, but they didn’t even acknowledge Caleb when he came with us to their place” I explained.

He nodded and Jefferson walked over to me, “anything bad happen to the two of them that wasn’t in the papers” Jefferson asked me while looking to Jim.

I sighed, “it isn’t for us to tell, that is there story and to be honest I don’t think that Jack is going to be able to say it again as it was difficult for him the first time” I explained.

Jefferson nodded and smiled, “there might be something’s we can try to get the memory back if they accept to getting the help I am offering” he explained.

I frowned, “I don’t know if that is a good idea, we don’t know what they have been through or what happened while they were inside Arkham” I said and Jim nodded as he walked over to me.

“I think that we will speak to them first before doing anything, I will not upset them as they are family” Jim said and I looked to the others that didn’t know, “Jay married Harley” I said.

Rufus smirked and turned to us, “told you that they would get married” he said and I smirked.

We walked into the front room and sat down and I smiled as Bobby walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed, “I am sure that they will be fine” bobby said to me.

I nodded and leant back and ran my hand over my face, “this is going to be a long couple of days” I said and smiled as I heard them come down the stairs and make everyone look at them, “wow” Rufus said.

I looked over to them and smiled it really was something to see them looking like the used to and I smiled, “can you two come and sit down please, we would like to speak to you about something” I asked.

The nodded and walked over to us and sat down in front of us and I could tell even with the make-up and hair dye that my daughter was so far away in there. I smiled and decided that now was the best time that we were going to be able to get through to them.

**Harley’s POV**

We were sat in front of the family and I could tell that they wanted to speak about things that I didn’t want to and I knew that they weren’t going to stop either, I frowned and looked to them, “are we going to like what you are going to ask” I asked them.

Dad sighed and I knew there and then that he didn’t want to be doing this but I knew that it wasn’t him, I looked around the room and noticed that Bobby was stood way to close to our father which made me smirk and bobby move away, I turned to see that Jody was glaring at my father and I laughed, “sorry” I said and looked to Jody, “so I am going to take a guess at this and if I hit it in one please do just stand there” I said and got up and walked over to her, “so I am guessing that over the years of my childhood and me always getting into trouble that you let me go because you fell in love with my father, hoping that he would fall for you if you let the charges go hoping that after a while that he would come back to you” I said.

She looked to me and I smiled, “over the years you kept on dropping the charges hoping that he would see you for the woman you were but there was one thing that you didn’t think of” I said to her.

She laughed, “and what is that little girl” she said to me.

I smirked as I walked closer to her and smiled as she backed up, “since my mother, my father hasn’t been with another woman. He thinks that being with another woman would hurt her feeling and he isn’t that type of man, over the years my brothers and I noticed that he hit the bottle more and more until I was 13 and he stopped, something about realising something” I said.

She looked confused and I laughed, “he fell in love with Bobby, that is why you keep on glaring at him. Word of advice stop what you are doing because you aren’t going to win this one” I snarled and pinned her to the wall and smiled sweetly at her, “you tell anyone that my puddin and I are here, I will kill everyone in your life that means something to you, starting with your son” I snapped.

She nodded and Jay walked over and pushed something into her body and smiled at me, “I don’t think that this would have worked, you know the woman  that aren’t all there in the head, you know that they always want to get their own way when it comes to something that they need” he said to me.

I smirked and turned around and noticed that dad looked impressed, “how did you do that” he asked.

I looked confused and dad pointed to him and bobby, “well when we left I was always bored and wanted something to do, so I may have went to uni” I said.

They looked impressed and Jay smiled, “my baby has a PHD” he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked to him, “yeah and then became crazy in the end” I said.

He laughed and nodded, “I studied in psychology as I wanted to know what made people tick” I said.

Rufus laughed and looked to me, “please tell me you know who I am” he asked.

I smirked, “you think that I am able to forget my Uncle Ruru” I said to him and smiled as he walked over to me and Jay and smiled, “it is nice to have you both back here, I have missed the two of you” he said to us.

We smiled and Sam walked over to me, “PHd” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah” I said and smiled as I turned to Dean, “anyone that cannot keep a secret needs to leave” I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, “I trust them all” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to them, “good for you all” I said and turned to dad, “I need this” I said and passed him a list and smiled, “I also need your blood as well to keep this as son and daughter” I explained.

He nodded and I smiled as I walked over to Dean and looked to him, “I am not going to lie to you but this is going to hurt and I need you to stay still you cannot move dean” I said to him.

He nodded and I noticed that Sam was looking this over and frowned, “this includes fire” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, “the others are easier to do but would need to be redone every 6 months and will hurt just as much as this one, but this means that he only has to do it once and it means everything changes” I explained.

Sam looked to me and smiled, “meaning he will be a girl completely” he asked.

I nodded and he smiled, “okay then but I want to be there to make sure that she is the first thing I see” he said to me.

I nodded and I turned to Dean, “the pain I am going to put you through means that you are being tested to see if you can become a woman, Dean I need you to fight it” I said to him.

He smiled and looked to me, “I will see you on the other end” he said to me and I smiled as he walked over to the kitchen table and climbed on.

Dad and Bobby walked over to me and passed me what I needed to get this done and I smiled as I looked to them, “this isn’t going to be easy for you to see” I said and placed the book down and turned to Jay, “stay with me, I might lose my strength in this” I said.

He nodded and I noticed that dad looked worried and I ignored him and placed my hand in deans and smiled, “remember fight” I said to him and raised my hands and began to chant over him.

I looked to him and smiled as he looked to the ceiling “from one to another and another to one make this one what the heart desires” I said and poured the oil over him and smiled, “I need you not to move, it is going to be hard not to but you cannot move” I said.

He nodded and I set fire to the oil and put my hands up to stop them, “give what the heart desire” I said and watched as the room started to get dark and I grabbed the table, “HARLEY” Jay shouted at me.

I felt the pull on my energy and shook my head; I could do this make sure that my family was happy. I felt a pair of hands on me and looked back to see that it was my brother and he nodded, “let me help you” he said to me.

I nodded and grabbed his hand taking the energy from him and I knew that I couldn’t keep this up, “FIGHT DEAN” I screamed and let the darkness take over me.

**Jay’s POV**

I watched as my wife collapsed and I ran over to her and smiled as I picked her up and kissed her head, “she is done” I said to them and walked over to the sofa and placed her down on the sofa and growled at Jefferson, “she doesn’t wake up and you and I will have some fun in the yard” I snarled to him and threw him at my wife.

He nodded and I turned to Sam and John, “she better wake up, you see my wife isn’t all there in the head but the only thing that she does right for everyone is caring for the people that she loves. She did this for Dean because he needed it” I snarled and looked to John, “my wife used god dam black magic to do this for him” I snapped and walked back over to my wife and sat down next to her.

They all kept the distance from us and I took her hands and smiled, “I need you to wake up baby” I said to her and ran my hand down her hair and placed my head on her chest, “please wake up” I said.

-x-x-

It had been a week and I hadn’t left my wife’s side, Dean was awake and was now a girl which he was happy about but hadn’t left Harleys side. I didn’t want him near her but we didn’t all get what we wanted as I still referred to him as a guy to piss him off for what happened to her. “This isn’t my fault” he said to me.

I looked up and looked at this new person who Dean now was and growled, “she was helping you and this happened because of it, I don’t want you near my wife” I snarled to him and watched as Sam walked in, “De come on, you need to leave them alone. Once she is awake you can do your rounds” Sam said to him.

He nodded and turned to me, “please stop referring to me as a he because it is annoying me” he said to me and I laughed, “what-ever” I snapped and took her hand, “please baby” I said.

She moaned and I looked to her and smiled, “Harley” I said looking down.

She moved her head and I laughed as I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked down to her, “pumpkin” I said gently shaking her.

She laughed and nodded, “Puddin” she said to me.

I laughed and pulled her into my arms and cuddled her, “morning” I said to her.

She smiled and looked around and that was when I noticed that everyone was in the room and she smirked, “who died” she said and I snorted not letting her go.


	13. Deanna, Harley and Samuel

I looked around the room and noticed that the spell worked and I got up as I walked over to Dean and smiled, “I am glad you listened to me and fought for what you wanted” I said to her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me and smiled, “thank you Harley, you don’t know what this means to me, I am now in the body and mind that I want” she said to me.

I smiled and Jay walked over to me and smiled, “I am glad that you are okay, you had me worried for a moment” he said.

I looked to him and smiled, “I was only out an hour puddin” I said.

He looked to me and shook his head passing me a paper and looked to me, “you have been out for a week Harley” he said to me.

I looked down to the paper and frowned, “but this shouldn’t have taken that much energy from me” I explained and looked over to De, “and you feel fine there isn’t any pain for anything that feels wrong” I asked.

She shook her head and I looked over to Jay, “I am sorry that I scared you, I won’t do it again” I said and walked over to the box and gave it to him, “no more” I said.

He smiled and kissed my head, “I don’t care if you want to do this because I know that you are normally really careful, what I don’t understand is why this did take all your energy” he asked.

I shrugged and dad walked in with something and passed one to me and another to De and smiled, “well De needed this so she had ID and well I have done this for you” he said to me.

I nodded and opened the packet and noticed that it had a birth certificate in there and he smiled, “I hope it makes you happy” he said to me.

I looked down to the certificate and noticed that it now said Harleen on there instead of Alexandra and I smiled, “Harleen” I asked.

He smiled and looked to me, “well I need something to shout when you are being stupid, so I thought Harleen would be a good full name that we can shorten to Harley” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you”  I said and passed it over to Jay and smirked, “ha you can’t call me Alexandra anymore” I said to him and he laughed as he kissed me, “Harleen, I like it” he said and turned to De, “I am sorry that I made it out to be your fault, I was just upset and didn’t want to lose my wife” he said to her and I turned to him, “where you making this more difficult” I asked.

Jay looked to me and smiled, “I was angry and upset that I might lose my wife and I wasn’t happy about that” he said to me.

I sighed and nodded, “it isn’t anything that I wouldn’t have done” I said and smiled as I turned to De and smiled, “don’t worry” I said to her and smiled as she nodded and looked to me, “can I have a word about something” she asked.

I nodded and Jay looked to me and I smiled, “don’t worry puddin, I will be fine” I said to him and I noticed that he didn’t let go still, “Jay” I said looking to him.

Jay looked to me and smiled, “just stay where I can see you, it has been a long week with you out and I want to make sure that you are okay” he said to me.

I nodded and kissed him, “I will be out there, you can see me there” I said pointing out of the back.

He nodded and I walked outside with De and looked over to her, “what’s wrong, you said that you were fine” I said to her.

She smiled and looked to me, “I promise you that it is nothing with the change it is about what happens now because I don’t have any clue” she said to me and I laughed, “okay” I said to her and smiled, “well at the moment I need to make sure that everything changed which I am sure you have checked” I asked.

She nodded and I smiled, “right everything is what it should be” she said and I smiled, “now in about 2 to 3 weeks you should get what we call periods and I am not going to lie it is going to make you feel tried and sluggish but there could be more” I explained.

She nodded and I smiled, “do you remember when I was 12 and told dad that I was dying” I asked.

De smiled and nodded, “Dad explained to me then that I was going through a change and that this change meant that I could have a baby” I explained.

She nodded and I looked to her, “make sure that you use protection otherwise Sam can get you pregnant” I explained.

She nodded and looked to me, “I really am sorry that I was the cause for Jay to hate me” she said and I sighed, “he doesn’t hate you De, he was worried over me and you will find that Sam will be the same with you as well” I explained.

She nodded and I heard growling and smiled, “JACK” I snapped and he wasn’t listening to me, “What the hell are you growling at now” I asked and we walked back into the room and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, there stood Selina and she was pointing a gun at my husband, “I really wouldn’t do that if I was you” I snarled and walked over to Jay and he took my hand, “Selina Kyle” Jay said and I laughed, “I heard you have been in Arkham” I said to her.

“SARAH” Bobby said.


	14. Finding out your own enemy is your family...

I growled and dad walked over to me and stood in front, “Sarah leave them alone” Dad said.

She laughed and looked to me, “what have you done to them, since when do you two look like normal people and since when do you need hunters to protect you” she snarled at us.

I looked to her and laughed, “because of you” I snarled and stepped around my father and pinned her to the wall, “we were minding our own business when you decided to tell the bat where we were, we were thrown in Arkham because of you” I snapped.

She smirked and looked to me, “nothing you don’t deserve all the people that you both have killed and not to mention that you have done to guards in the hospitals you have been at. You’re an insane crazy bitch” she snarled at me.

I growled and tightened my hands around her neck when I felt Bobby pulling me off her, “please Harley she is still my daughter, I promise that we will sort this out” he said to him.

I let go of her and turned to him, “keep her the hell away from the both of us otherwise you will have a dead daughter” I snapped and walked away from her with Jay following me.

I sat down on the stairs and noticed that Sam walked out to me and smiled, “are you okay” he asked me.

I looked to him and laughed, “peachy” I said to him and went back to staring at the sky.

He sighed as he sat down and looked to me again, “I know that she did some bad things to you and I am not telling you to forgive her, but does she know that you’re our sister” Sam asked me.

I looked to him and snarled, “She isn’t going to find out either” I snapped.

He nodded and held his hands up, “only asking” he said to me.

I looked to him and sighed, “Sorry” I said and looked to him, “she pushes buttons that I didn’t think she could, I didn’t know that she was Sarah otherwise I might have tried harder to be nice to her” I explained.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around me, “well to change the subject, thanks for making de happy” he said and Jay snarled, “hands off my wife” he said and Sam smirked, “sorry Jay but she is my twin” Sam said and Jay growled a little harder, “Puddin” I said to him.

He looked to me and I pulled out of my brother’s grip and smiled as I walked over to him, “don’t worry puddin, there is nothing that can make me leave you puddin” I said to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and I knew that he was having issues with letting me go, I leant  back into him and Sam smiled, “you two really do make a cute couple” he said and Jay smiled, “thank and sorry but I can’t have people touching her at the moment” Jay explained.

Sam smiled and nodded, “of course” Sam said to us and I heard shouting which sounded like my dad.

I turned to the house and ran in seeing that my father was on the floor and Selina was above him with a gun in her hand, “you shoot my father and I will kill you” I snapped.

She looked to me in shock and I ran over to him and pulled him out and looked to him, “dad” I said.

He smiled and looked to me, “you called me dad” he said to me and I smiled, “yeah” I said and looked to him, “are you okay” I asked.

He nodded and sat up, “sure” I asked and I couldn’t believe that I was caring over this, “Harley I promise you that I am fine” he said to me and I stood turning on Selina, “what in the hell is your problem, since when do you turn on people that don’t know who you are” I snarled.

She looked to me and I noticed the look on her face, it was the same look that I had a couple of years back when I was being controlled by Amanda Walker “you’re being controlled” I said to her and she looked to me, “it won’t stop, it hurts and my head is killing me” she said to me and I walked over to her and held my hands up, “JAY” I shouted.

Jay ran in and I looked to him, “hold her still” I said.

He nodded and walked over to her and grabbed her, I pulled her hair out of the way and looked to her, “been in black gate recently” I asked.

She nodded and I turned around lifting my hair up so she was able to see the same mark in me and I smirked, “assholes aren’t they” I said to her.

She nodded and looked to me, “can you get it out of me, I do not like being controlled. She has been controlling me for about a year” she asked me.

I sighed and looked to Jay, “it wasn’t here that put us back in” I said and he looked to her and nodded, “we need to make sure that we can get this out of her, maybe our way” Jay explained.

I nodded and looked to her, “I can get this out of you but I might have to do this the way Jay got it out of me” I explained.

She nodded and looked to me, “please Harley” she said to me and I nodded, “Dad I need you and Sam to hold her down on the kitchen table make sure that she is laid on her tummy” I said.

He nodded and I turned to Bobby, “I need you to make sure that she is taking, so talk to her about her childhood, things that will keep her awake” I explained.

He nodded and I turned to Jay, “this is going to be all you, I cannot get that out of her like you can” I explained.

He nodded and turned to De, “can you hack systems” Jay asked.

She nodded and smiled, “of course I can, Sammy taught me” she said.

He nodded, “I need you to hack into Wayne systems” he said to her.

She grinned and nodded, “give me 5 minutes” she said and I walked over to her, “this is going to be painful and it is going to make you scream” I said to her.

She nodded and looked to me, “get it out” she said.

I nodded and looked to Bobby and smiled, “she will be fine, I was” I said to him and he looked to me, “you aren’t all there in the head Harley, so I think I will worry a little bit” he said and I rolled my eyes, “really I am not insane” I said and walked over to Jay and smiled, “have fun puddin” I said to him and he grinned.

Jay looked over to De and nodded, “I need you to make sure that the picture of Selina and the little mark is offline, if it is online it will blow” Jay said.

She nodded and looked to me, “just keep it off” I said to her.

She nodded and I walked over to Jay and nodded, “you will have 5 minutes to get it out, once they realise that we are in the system they will blow it and then she will be dead” I said.

He nodded and I looked to dad and smiled, “she will move so I need you and Sam to hold her down” I explained.

They both nodded and I nodded to De who turned it off and Jay went to take it out, I heard her scream and smirked as Jim looked to me, “your enjoying this aren’t you” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “I might be, she might not have been in control of what she was doing but I spent time being hurt over and over because of her” I said.

He nodded and looked to me, “you called him dad” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “don’t look to much into it” I said to him.

He laughed and looked to Jay, “do you think he will call me dad ever again” Jim asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “he will in his own time and no matter how much you pester him to do it he needs to come to terms being here on his own” I explained.

Jim smiled and nodded, “I am glad that you came back” he said and I smiled, “Jay you have two minutes” I said.

Jay nodded and pulled and smirked, “got it” he said and I walked over and smiled, “wow” I said to him.

He nodded and turned to De, “keep it off” he said and de nodded, “they haven’t realised that I am in here yet, you should have about 3 minutes” De explained.

I nodded and smiled as I grabbed a hold of the mini bomb and looked to Selina, “it is out but you are going to feel some pain at the back for a little bit” I explained to her and walked out of the house and towards the back where I placed the bomb down and smirked, “bite me ass hole” I said and slammed my heel into it and watched as it smoked.

I walked back into the house and noticed that Jay was trying to calm Selina down, “HEY” I shouted and she looked to me, “what is going on in here, I told you that you were going to be in some pain” I said to her.

She looked to me and growled, “wow were back to that then” I said and grabbed Jay pulling him to me and smiled, “I don’t want her to hurt that pretty face” I said to him and smirked as he wrapped his arms around me, “we help you and this is what we get in return” I said to her and she looked to me, “sorry” she said.

I nodded and Bobby walked over to her and smiled, “why does she call you Selina” Bobby asked.

She looked to him and smiled, “well I couldn’t use my name because it would come back to you and it has been quite a while since I used Sarah” she said and I smirked, “nice to see you again Sarah” I said to her.

She looked over to me and then to Jack and growled, “I didn’t even put two and two to get you being Jack and Alexandra” she said.

I growled and she held her hands up, “alright then Harley” she said and looked to me, “what the hell happened to you two, you look like you used to” she said to us.

I looked to her and smiled, “trying to blend in for a change” I said to her.

She nodded and looked to me and sighed, “Sorry about what I did to you, I didn’t mean to get you two thrown back into Arkham” she said to us.

Jay snapped his head, “I went to Arkham, Harley didn’t she was put into Black gate, took my months to find her” he snarled.

I nodded and looked to bobby, “that is how he was able to get the bomb out of her, main thing that they do to their inmates that they can use to help with fighting is that they put bombs in them. Helps to control the freaks” I said.

Dad looked to me and I smiled, “don’t worry about me” I said to him and turned to Selina, “so is it Selina or Sarah” i asked.

She looked to me and smiled, “Selina is fine” she said and I nodded, “Harley is the name that is sticking” I said to her.

She nodded and smiled, “alright then Harley, how about we start again and try not to kill each other” she said to me and I smirked, “we will try” she said to me.

I nodded and looked to Jay and he smiled, “Kitty cat” he said and I rolled my eyes, “give me two minutes” I said and turned to Jay, “OUTSIDE” I snarled.

He walked out there and I turned to him, “really you going to play asshole to her” I asked.

He looked to me and nodded, “of course I am, she sent us away because she was bored” he snapped at me.

I turned around and looked to him, “what do you want to do then” i asked.

He looked to me and I sighed, “Well I don’t think that Bobby is going to let you kill his daughter and it was you that wanted to play normal” I snapped.

He looked to me and I growled, “I was happy being the bitch and not having anyone around and then this happens and I called him dad” I snarled.

Jay looked to me and smiled “I know about that, maybe we can try and get some help for her while we try and get along” he said and I nodded, “whatever Jack” I snapped and walked into the house and upstairs.

I heard Jack speaking to his father, “I pissed her off” he said and I sat down on the bed and looked around, I smiled as I realised that I was in De and Sam’s room, I laid down on the bed and looked over to the nightstand and turned over falling to sleep.

**Jay’s POV**

I watched as she went upstairs and I looked over to my father and sighed, “I pissed her off” I said to him and he nodded, “what happened, she looks pissed at you” he said to me.

I looked over and sighed, “I was being my usual ass and well she is going to take some time to get to forgive me” I explained.

I turned to Selina and sighed, “I will try to get along with you because you used to be friends with my pumpkin but that is all” I said to her.

She smirked, “like I care about you, I don’t like you and only deal with you because you are Harley’s boyfriend” she snapped at me.

I smirked and looked to her, “whatever” I said to her.

She turned to her father and smiled, “Harley and I will be fine” she said and looked around, “where’s Jody” she asked.

I smirked and Bobby sighed, “Jay and Harley happened to her” he said.

I looked to her and smiled, “she was spouting off shit about my Harley and well she decided that she was going to dig into her mind and said a few things that made me inject her” I explained.

She laughed, “Harley still good at then” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah she likes to get into people’s minds because she finds it fun” I explained.

She nodded and looked to me, “seen her do it to people as well, she is really good at it” she said and I smiled, “thank you for getting that out of me, you could have left me to die” she said to me and I smiled, “well we are trying to be normal and have a family for a change” I said to her.

She looked to me and I smiled, “she is following you isn’t she” she asked me.

I sighed and nodded, “she didn’t want to come back at first” I explained and noticed that John looked hurt, “she doesn’t do family all the time because she is scared that she is going to get hurt, but I think that she is now coming around because she called you dad and that is big for her” I explained to him.

John smiled and walked over to me, “you going to let me hug my daughter” he asked me and I smiled.

He laughed and turned to me, “does she still eat lasagne” he asked and I smiled, “we all do” I said and Selina nodded, “could do with a home cooked meal” Selina said and Bobby smiled, “so I think that we are going to have a fun time” Selina said and I laughed.

I turned to De and noticed that she was quiet and I looked to her, “you okay” I asked.

She nodded and looked to me, “just worried about my sister and well I know that she isn’t stable” she said to me and Selina looked to her and frowned, “sister” she asked.

De smirked and nodded, “Harley made me what I wanted to me” she said to her and turned to me, “I am going to sleep because I am tried, dad wake me when you have food because I need to eat” she said and I watched as she walked up the stairs.

I looked over to John and smiled, “want some help” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, “that would be nice” he said to me and I looked around the room and noticed that two of the people are still here that I didn’t recognise, I turned to Selina and sighed, “do you remember those two” I asked.

She looked over and nodded, “of course I do, Caleb used to take us all out of ice cream and well you know that Jefferson was the only doctor that would deal with you two because of all the trouble you got in when you were younger” Selina explained.

I sighed and looked to them, “Harley and I don’t know you” I said.

One of them walked over to me which I was assuming was Jefferson because I didn’t see him at the hideout and smiled, “I can see if there is anything to get your memory back if you would want it” he said to me and I looked to him, “does this involve electric” I asked.

He nodded and Selina laughed, “Electric won’t work with the both of them, Arkham and Black gate use it but not the right way” Selina explained.

He looked to me and then to Selina, “they are using it wrong then” he said and I laughed, “they use it to kill and torcher their patients” I said to him and he sighed, “I will look into some other ways as I don’t think electric shock is going to work” he said to me and I snarled, “you are not going to do that to my wife” I snarled and Selina looked at me, “Wife” she asked.

I nodded and looked to her, “no a lot of people know that I married her” I explained.


	15. Bonding as a family and getting some memory back...

I woke up and noticed that De was next to me and she was tossing and turning, I got up and walked over to her seeing that she was having a nightmare. I walked over to her and sat down on the side of the bed and ran my hand through her hair and smiled, “wake up de” I said to her.

She opened her eyes and looked to me, “Harl’s” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course De, are you okay hunny” I asked her.

She nodded and looked to me, “sorry if I woke you” she said to me and I smiled as I moved and sat up the bed, “you didn’t wake me, I woke because of my dreams” I said to her and smiled, “what was you dreaming about” she asked me.

I looked down and sighed, “about what happened that night, about dying” I said to her and she sat up and pulled in me into her and smiled, “come and tell me your dreams little sister” she said to me and I laughed, “don’t worry about me de” I said to her and got up, “come on I need food and I am sure that no one is going to let me cook” I said.

De sighed and nodded, “come on, I think dad is cooking” she said to me and we walked down the stairs to see that Jay and Selina were speaking to each other, I don’t know why I had an urge to kill her but I think it was because she was close to my husband, “JAY” I snapped and he looked to me, “Harley” he said and got up walking over to me, “you okay” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course” I said to him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, “your dad is cooking and well I wanted to speak to you about something that Jefferson is wanting to do” Jay said to me.

I frowned, “who is Jefferson” I asked.

A man stood up and walked over to me smiling, “well it is nice to see you again” he said to me and I looked to him, “never met you” I said to him and turned to Selina, “what were you two speaking about” I asked.

She smiled and nodded, “nothing” she said.

I looked to her and smiled, “I don’t like people touching what is mine” I snarled and looked to her, “do it again and I will kill you” I snarled and walked over to dad and smiled, “are you making what I think you are” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, “it amazes me that you can go from bitch too nice in seconds” he said to me and I smirked, “can’t you go from ass too nice in seconds as well” I asked.

He laughed and nodded, “touché little one” he said and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in, “I have missed you” he said to me and I noticed that Jay was keeping his mouth shut, “I know” I said to him.

He laughed and looked to me; “do you want some homemade garlic bread as well” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “sounds good” I said to him.

He nodded and I knew that he wanted more from me but I wasn’t comfortable with this I pulled away and noticed that De was looking at me and I smiled, “you okay” I asked.

She nodded and looked to Sam and smiled, “I think that we are going to have a hard time convincing Harley and Jay that other people can hug them” De said and I rolled my eyes at them, “let it go” I said to them.

Sam smirked and looked over, “maybe after dinner we can play a game” Sam asked and I smiled, “you want to play as game with Jay and I” I asked and they nodded, “okay then” I said and Jay walked over, “just not poker because I still swear that she cheats” Jay said.

I punched him in the arm and looked at him, “I do not cheat” I said to him.

He laughed and turned to Selina, “cheat or not” he asked.

She looked to me and smiled, “sorry but you do cheat” she said.

I huffed and looked to them, “I am not speaking to you” I said to them and walked over to my father cuddled into him, “I will stay with people that don’t think I cheat” I said to him and smiled as dad wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “come on sweetie, we are going to get some ice-cream and things for desert” he said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “can I have chocolate chip” I said bouncing on my feet.

Dad smiled and nodded, “Bobby can you keep an eye on the dinner” dad asked.

Bobby smiled and I skipped out of the house with dad following me, “she is like a child” Jefferson said.

Jay laughed, “well she isn’t that bad” I heard Jay say and I turned to dad and smiled, “can we walk, I don’t want to be in a car” I said to him and he nodded, “of course” he said to me and we walked down to the ice-cream shop.

I heard dad laugh and I turned around to see that he was staring at me, “so then what Jay do to make you come with me, you don’t normally leave him there with everyone” Dad said to me.

I sighed and looked to him, “my mind got the better of me and well I decided that being out of there for a while will do me some good” I explained to him and smiled, “he wants a baby” I said to him.

Dad looked to me and smiled, “but you don’t” he asked.

I looked to him and sighed, “I saw that being a parent did to you, hell you spent most of your away from me” I said to him and sat down on the bench I saw, “what happens if he loses me like you did mum” I asked.

Dad sighed and looked to me, “being a parent is the most rewarding thing in the world and I would have loved to be a grandfather but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have my challenges with the three of you” he said and I looked to him, “you didn’t have challenges with the three of us just me” I said to him.

Dad sighed and looked to me, “you were the worse of the three yes but that didn’t mean I didn’t love you any differently Harley, you will always be my little girl” he said to me.

I sighed and looked to him, “I don’t know why I am so worried but I am just thinking what if I can’t be a mum” I asked.

Dad smiled and took my hands, “of course you can be a mum, because there is something you have that I didn’t” he said to me.

I looked to him and he smiled, “you have family around you” he said to me, “thank you dad for speaking to me” I said to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my head, “come on” he said and we walked across the road and grabbed some ice cream which made me smile. I heard the door open and turned to see that some cops walked in, I noticed that they were coming over to me and my father and I grabbed a magazine and went to pretending to read it, “John” one of the men said.

Dad looked over and smiled, “Dave” dad said. Dave smiled and looked over to me and I smiled, “hey” I said to him and he turned back to dad, “we haven’t seen Jody in a while and the last place she was, and she was at bobby’s” he said.

Dad looked to him, “we haven’t been in for the past week as we have been looking for my daughter and Jim’s Son” Dad said.

They nodded, “any luck” Dave asked and dad shook his head, “no it was a long shot” he said and looked to me, “Harley this is Dave” dad said and I smiled, “hi, Harleen Daniels” I said to him.

He nodded and I smiled, “I’ll just go and get the ice cream John” I said to him and walked over to the counter and smiled, “just this” I said to him.

He nodded and looked to me and then back down which was making me jumpy, I noticed that he was looking at something and I looked to where he was watching the TV and looked to see that it was Jay, Selina and I on the TV and I growled, “I don’t want any trouble” the guy said to me.

I turned around and noticed that dad was still speaking to the cops and this guy was getting to jumpy for my liking, “calm the fuck down” I said to him and he went to speak but I grabbed his hand and smiled, “come with me” I said to him and pulled him into the back of the shop and smiled, “nothing personal” I said to him and snapped his neck.

I put him on the chair and walked out closing the door and grabbed the ice cream as I walked back over to dad, “Hey John, Jack just called and said that Bobby is ruining your dinner” I lied to him.

Dad looked to me and growled, “That man really can’t cook” he said to me and turned to Dave and the other cop, “sorry to just leave but I need to save dinner” he said and they nodded.

We walked out of the store and I looked back seeing that they were looking for the manager, “you might want to hurry because I am hungry and would like to eat” I said to him.

He nodded and looked to me, “are you okay” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course I am why wouldn’t I be” I said to him keeping my sight on the cops to make sure that they didn’t follow us.

We got back and I knew that I was going to be in trouble and we got in where dad frowned and looked to me, “Jack didn’t call did he” dad said.

I smiled and shook my head, “nope just wanted to eat and you talk for Britain” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “come on then” he said and I walked over to Jay and Selina and smiled, “we need to talk later” I said to them.

They nodded and Jay wrapped his arm around me and smiled, “so did you have a nice time” he asked and I smiled, “don’t be like that, I just need to clear my mind is all” I said to him.

He nodded and I smiled, “I think that you and I should go upstairs” I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, “you’re a tease to me Harley Quinn” he said and I smiled as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me up stairs.

I grinned as he placed me down on the bed and looked to me, “you have the look like you have done something you shouldn’t have” he said to me.

I smirked and looked to him, “guy noticed who I was in the store so I snapped his neck” I said to him which made him laugh, “so my baby got to kill with you me” he said and climbed over me and smiled as he leant down and kissed my neck making me moan at him, “don’t be gently Mister J, I want you to fuck me hard and fast” I said to him.

He growled and I stood up and pulled of my shirt and looked to him and smiled, “come on, you don’t need to ask and be nice about this” I said to him and smirked as he pulled off his shirt and I smiled as I saw the tattoo’s I needed to, “come on” he said and I ran over to him and smiled as he picked me up and pushed me into the wall and bite down on my neck making me moan against him.

I ground my hips down and he pulled my trousers down and then pushed his down and pushed himself into me, “Harley” he moaned and I looked to him, “JACK” I said and moved as he was pumping, I knew he was close to coming so I pushed him out of me and he looked to me, “trust me” I said to him and pushed him on the bed and climbed over him, I sank down on him and put my hands on his chest and moved, “Harl’s” he said to me.

I smirked and he grabbed a hold of my hips and moved so he was fucking me hard and I couldn’t help but dig my hands into his waist and looked down, “fuck” I said and I came at the same time he did and he looked to me, “wow, you never got that harsh with me Harley” he said and I got off him and smiled, “so I was speaking to my father earlier and realised something” I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to him, “I have been so worried since you telling me that you wanted a baby, I was worried that I would end up like my mother” I said to him.

He looked to me and smiled, “oh baby I don’t think that you are going to end up like your mother” Jay said.

I smiled and looked to him, “I know which is why I don’t feel so worried over it anymore” I said to him and moved so I was facing him, “I can’t wait to have a baby with you” I said to him.

He smiled and looked to me, “me either princess” he said to me.

I kissed him and laid down cuddling into him, “I think that we should tell the others about what might happen in a couple of days” I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, “of course pumpkin” he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “dad is going to kill me because I killed that man” I said to him and nodded as he pulled himself out of bed, “come on dinner smells ready and we need to speak to them” Jay said and I nodded as I got ready to eat.

We walked down stairs and they looked to us and I smiled, “what” I said. Dad smiled and walked over passing me some plates and smirked, “I am sure you remember how to set the table” he said to me.

I looked down to the plates and then back to him and laughed, “You cannot be serious” I said to him.

Dad looked to me and smirked, “Now Harleen” he said to me and I laughed, “Not going to work, make Sammy or De do it” I said to him.

He looked to me and smiled, “you are a part of this family and I am asking you to do something for me” dad said and I rolled my eyes, “I hate you at times” I said and walked over to the table and put the plates on the table and looked to Selina, “you need to set the table” I said to her.

“HARLEEN MARY WINCHESTER I TOLD YOU TO DO IT” Dad yelled.

I rolled my eyes and placed the plates on the table and grabbed the knives and forks and set the table, “there happy” I snapped and dad walked in and placed the dinner on the table and smiled, “thank you” he said to me and I sat down on the chair and looked to the others as they sat down.

Selina looked over to me and smiled, “what got you in a bad mood” she asked as I looked to her and smiled, “being treated like a child” I said and Jay walked over to me and smiled as he sat down next to me.

Everyone sat down and I noticed that Caleb was sat in front of me and I smirked, “so you used to take us for ice cream” I asked.

He looked to me and nodded, “yeah you used to always be around me, something about I was the fun uncle” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to Selina, “we have been spotted here” I said to her.

She snapped her head to me and I nodded, “yep, on the news and the guy in the shop noticed me” I said to them.

Selina looked to me, “he needs to be shut up” she said and Bobby looked to her, “Sarah we do not kill people just because” he said and I coughed as I looked up, “he is dead” I said.

They looked to me and I smirked, “I am not going back to Arkham or Black gate so I snapped his neck” I said.

Dad sighed and looked to me, “that is why we left” he said to me and I nodded, “I am sorry but I had to leave before I got caught” I said to him.

He looked to me and stood up, “I don’t want any more killing in this house; I don’t care if you three are bored or some pisses you off. We are a family and we are going to be a family” Dad snapped and I couldn’t help but laugh making him look at me, “sorry” I said trying to keep it in.

Selina looked to me and smirked, “really this you find Funny” she said to me and I looked to her and smiled, “I find most things funny” I said and dad did not look impressed, “so as we are on this and you not happy with me there is something else you might want to know” I explained.

Dad looked to me and Jay sighed, “this is normal for us” he said and looked to his father, “Dad we are going to lose our sanity for about a week and Selina knows what to do” Jay explained.

Dad looked confused and I sighed, “this is going to be difficult for you to hear and I promise you that we will come out of this on the other side, but in a couple of days you need to lock us up and make sure that we cannot get out because it will not be pretty” I explained.

Bobby looked to me and frowned, “what do you mean” he asked, “that is why you two are always in Arkham once a month” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to her, “we are safe there” I said to her and she smiled, “I thought that there was something wrong with the two of you” she said and I laughed, “oh there is” I said to her and Caleb looked worried.

Dad nodded and looked to me, “don’t worry we will speak about this later this even, might see if we can build something for the two of you in the basement” dad said and Jay looked to me, “might be a good idea” he said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “okay then but can I eat because I am wasting away here” I said to him.

Dad smiled and nodded, “of course princess” dad said and Jay growled, “don’t” he said making me laugh as I stuffed my face.


	16. Time for some cells to be made...

Once dinner was done everyone cleared up and I walked over to Caleb and smirked as he jumped, “really you are that scared of my husband and I” I asked.

He nodded and I sat don’t, “I know that we don’t remember you but I am sure that when I was younger you wasn’t scared of the both of us” I asked.

He shook his head and I looked to him, “look we really aren’t that mean to family, just stick to not annoying us and you will be fine” I said to him and he smiled as he looked to me, “you are in there, I can see you in their” he said to me and I smirked, “they call me insane” I said and got up walking over to Selina and she smiled, “so I have been able to speak to a friend who can come and put up humane cells for the two of you” she said to me.

I looked to her and she smiled, “I don’t like the cells in black gate I think that they are wrong, the cells at Arkham are better” she said.

I smirked and nodded watching as she grabbed her phone and went to making some calls, I walked outside and noticed that Sammy was sat there, “Sammy” I said.

Sam looked up and sighed, “hey sis” he said to me, I smiled as I sat down next to him and grinned, “so then little brother, are you going to tell me what is wrong” I asked.

Sam sighed and looked to me, “I am just worried about you and Jay, I mean I have seen what you can do but the stories that are told over the both of you are just plain scary” he said to me and I looked to him, “Sammy you have seen worse when I was a teenagers” I said to him.

He nodded and looked to me, “but I was hoping that you would grow out of it Harley, I was hoping that my big sister was still in there” he said and I noticed for the first time that he was scared of me. I sighed and felt a headache coming and growled, rubbing my head I looked to him and smiled, “I’m going for a walk” I said and got up walking into the cars.

I got to the end of the cars and fell to the floor grabbing my head, “shit” I heard someone say and looked up to see Rufus, “Harley please tell me you can hear me” he said to me and I nodded, “my head is so loud” I said and he grabbed me and smiled, “I am going to carry you” he said to me and I nodded.

**Jays POV**

I noticed that my wife had been missing for a while and I looked to John, “you haven’t seen Harley have you” I asked.

John looked to me and shook his head, “no sorry I haven’t” he said to me and I frowned, “HARLEY” I shouted and there was no response, “Jay I was just speaking to her, she went out towards the cars she looked like she had a headache” Sam said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, “holding her head” I asked and he nodded, “shit” I said and turned to John, “you need to get something to tie her down with, this started early” I said and noticed that Rufus walked in with her and frowned, “I don’t know what is wrong with her” he said and I walked over to her and grabbed a hold of her “Harley” I said and she looked up, “too loud” she said to me and I nodded, “don’t listen to the voices” I said to her and she cocked her head to the side, “but the voices are too loud” she said to me.

I looked to her and opened my arms, “come on pumpkin” I said and walked over to the sofa and sat down, “better” I asked.

She nodded and I looked down to her and smiled, “don’t worry pumpkin, I have you and I am not letting go” I said to her and smiled as she curled up and closed her eyes. I looked to her and sighed, “it never comes early with us” I said and looked up, “this was what I was on about, because of the accident we lose our sanity so to put it, but we lose all memory of who we are and we can become difficult to deal with” I explained.

John walked over and bent down so he was looking at us, “do you need to be restrained as well” he asked me.

I shook my head and smiled, “I am alright for now” I said and looked to my wife and sighed, “This is going to be a long night” I said and John walked over to Jim and smiled, “I want that done all night” John said.

I looked over to see that Sam and De were looking at me and I smirked, “don’t worry we won’t kill you in your sleep” I said to them and looked down to Harley and grinned.

**John’s POV**

I looked over to see that Jay was smirking and my eldest and youngest looked scared, “step away from them you two” I said and Sam looked to me, “now” I said.

He nodded and pulled de with him, I turned to Jim and he nodded as Rufus and Bobby walked over, “this is going to be difficult as we need to get them downstairs and locked up” Bobby said to me.

I nodded and looked to Jay, “do you want to bring Harley with you and follow me” I asked.

He looked up and I noticed that he didn’t have any memory of me and smirked, “look Harley play time” Jay said and I backed up, “toys puddin” she said and I would admit that I was more scared of her. I felt something being pressed into my hand and noticed that it was Selina, “it will knock them out for 10 minutes” she said.

I nodded and passed one to Jim and we walked closer to them and prayed that I wasn’t going to be hit for this, I reached over to Harley and smiled as she turned to me, “Toys want to play rough” she said and got up, “Harley come on, I only want to help” I said and she grinned, “I only want to play, I promise I won’t hurt you much” she said to me and Caleb squeaked, “get him out of here” I snapped and turned to my daughter and decided to play the father card, “ALEXANDRA MARY JANE WINCHESTER YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOUR CASE” I snarled and watched as she stopped and I pushed the syringe into her neck and watched as Jim was looking to Jack who looked pissed, “what have you done” Jay said and I pulled my daughter into my arms and walked down the stairs with her knowing that Jay would follow.

“you little shit, you really think that you can touch my girl and live” Jay said to me and ducked as he threw a knife at me, “where in the hell did he find that” I asked as I walked over to the cage we had and put my daughter in there and smiled as Sam had put her blanket in there, “well that’s one down” I said as I locked the door and walked over to the other to see Jay come up to me, “you’re going to die for this” he said to me and I kicked him in there and locked the cage door, “that was luck” Sam said to me and I nodded, “I am aware of that” I said and sat down on the seat and looked to the door as Selina walked down, “wow I really would have thought that there would have been bloodshed” she said and I heard a laugh but it wasn’t a nice laugh it was a laugh what sent shivers through my body, “now if you want to lock me up all you had to do was ask” Harley said and came up to the door, “do you want to play” she asked.

I looked to Selina and smiled, “can you stay here, I need to clear my head” I explained and she nodded, “don’t worry they don’t bother me” she said to me and I nodded.

I walked up the stairs and noticed Caleb and looked to him, “you really cannot show that you’re scared of them in front of the two of them Caleb” I said to him and smiled I he looked confused, “they will kill you and there is nothing that I can do to help you because of it” I explained and he looked to me, “how can you be so calm about this John, that is your daughter and son-in-law. That was mild to just plain bat shit crazy” Caleb said and I sighed as I sat on the sofa, “they are in there somewhere and I am not going to stop because she stopped fighting us when I called her Alexandra, she doesn’t answer to that name anymore when her and Jack are normal so I think that we can stop these little episodes with time” I explained.

Caleb nodded and I smiled, “just stay away from there because I think that they are aware that your scared of them” I said to him and walked outside to see that Sam and De were out here, “hey you two” I said and sat down on the bench.

De looked to me and I smiled, she was the image of her sister but she had dirty blonde hair instead, I smiled as I looked to them, “I am telling you know I wouldn’t go anywhere near your sister for the next couple of days” I said to them.

They nodded and I smiled, “she will come back to herself but I have a feeling that those two down there are what they would have become if we didn’t find them” I said.

De looked to me and nodded, “she will be okay” she said to me and I nodded, “I know that she will” I said and I turned to them, “well I think that I will leave the ice cream in the freezer” I said and got up walking into the kitchen and cleaning to try and get this out of my head for the night.

I heard a floorboard creak and turned around to see that bobby was there and smiled, “want to talk” he asked me and I shook my head, “nope” I said to him and leant against the side thinking about my daughter.

Bobby looked to me, “they are not getting out of there” Bobby said to me and I heard a laugh and turned to see that it was Selina and she smiled, “they will get out, they do at Arkham and Black gate” she said and I looked to her, “not helping me” I said to her.

She laughed and nodded, “don’t worry they won’t do anything this time because they are somewhere new and know that there is someone here that is scared of them” she said.

I looked to her and frowned, “is he safe here with them” I asked.

She shrugged and turned to face him, “the trick is not to show your scared, plus they are fun to be around when you are locked in Arkham and don’t have entertainment” she said.

I looked to her and she held her hands up, “this is only for a few days, this doesn’t last as long as it used to” she said.

I looked up and she smiled, “oh yeah they used to be like this for most of the time, times of sanity for the both of them wasn’t good” she said to me and smiled, “they still have their moments” she said and smiled, “he wants to speak to you, word of advice don’t get close” she said to me and I nodded.

I walked down there and heard my daughter, “come on I only want to have some fun, I mean what is one little key” she said.

I rolled my eyes and looked over, “don’t even try it Harleen” I said to her and smirked as she walked over to the bed and sat down, “take away my toy then” she said and I turned to Jay, “you called” I said to him and he smiled as he walked over and placed his hands in front of him, “so I have a question that these idiots won’t answer for me” he said to me.

I smiled, “where are you” I said and noticed that Jay looked impressed, “don’t worry about that Jay, all you need to worry about is not getting out of these” I said to him and noticed that he hit the door and screamed at me, “we will get out of here” he snarled at me.

I laughed and nodded, “whatever you say Jack” I said and smirked as he stopped and looked to me, “how do you know that name” he said to me.

I laughed and turned to Jim, “are you wanting some company down here” I asked and he nodded, “please” he said and I smiled, “go and get a night sleep Rufus” I said and he nodded as he walked up stairs.

I looked over and noticed that Harley was looking at me and she was proper staring at me, “who are you” she asked me.

I looked to her and smiled, “someone from your past that cares for the both of you” I said to her.

She looked to me and smirked, “you mean for Alexandra’s past” she said to me and I looked to her, “what” I said. She laughed at me and stood up, “Joker and Harley Quinn” she said and pointed to her and Jay, I nodded and she smiled, “Alexandra and Jack are the other side that are trying to come up” she said to me and I looked to her, “bi-polar” I said.

She growled and I smirked, “well I thought that my daughter was completely gone but then again I see you and think no because you are her” I said and looked to them both, “the little issues that you are having is because you cannot accept each other” I said and turned back to face them, “accept the two halves and then you both will live” I said to her and noticed that Jim nodded, “you both need to accept it and you might feel better” he said.

I sighed and noticed that they both smirked and didn’t answer me, “fine then don’t do what we are asking, but make sure that you two are comfy because you aren’t getting out” I said to them and smiled, “which means nothing for either of you” I snapped and turned to Jim, “leave them down here” I said to him.

Jim nodded and we walked back up the stairs and left them down there, I felt bad doing it but I knew that I was going to be a long time for me to convince my daughter and son in law to connect with their other side they bury when they are sane, I got to the top and noticed that Caleb was there and I smiled as he looked really scared still, “please don’t ever let this man down there because they will eat him for breakfast” Rufus said.

I laughed and nodded, “I really wouldn’t go near there, bi-polar is the nice way to explain my daughter and son in law” I said and Selina laughed as I looked over to her, “Harley and Jay are in there” she said and I nodded, “I have noticed” I said to her.

She nodded and turned to me, “you seem them in the last two weeks and they seem all there to you” she asked.

I looked to her and she laughed, “They play on the memory loss” she said to me and smirked, “they really don’t know who Caleb is” I said and she laughed, “Harley and Jay have always know who he is, who do you think used to being used for their stunts when they were younger” she asked.

I looked to Caleb and he wouldn’t look to me, “did my daughter use you” I asked.

He looked to me and sighed, “yeah she did” he said to me and I growled, “she is herself down there” I growled and walked down stairs to see that she was asleep on the cot, “HARLEEN” I said and she opened her eyes and looked to me, “I want you to answer this honestly” I said to her.

She looked confused and I sighed, “Your mother’s name” I asked.

She looked to me and frowned, “no idea like I don’t have a clue who you are” she said to me.

I looked to her, “do you know any of the people that came down to see you” I asked.

She looked to me and nodded, “Selina Kyle and an older guy” she said to me.

I frowned and looked to her, “Caleb” I said.

She nodded and got up, “she built these” she said to me.

I nodded and she laughed, “Well I think that you have been roped into someone that you didn’t want to, she is a theft” she said to me.

I frowned and looked up, “the money” I said and ran up the stairs to see that Caleb and Selina were gone, “where is Sarah and Caleb” I asked and Bobby looked to me, “upstairs” he said and I ran up the stairs and noticed that they were counting money, “that isn’t yours” I said to them.

They looked to me and I growled, “Playing on my emotions, that was low Sarah” I said to her and she smirked, I felt someone behind me and I knew it was bobby, “what are you doing” Bobby asked.

She looked to him and sighed, “that diamond was mine and I promised that I would have some of the money and give the rest to people I owe, but then Harley just had to steal it first” she said to me and I laughed, “better theft then you ever where” I said and noticed that Jim came behind me and smiled, “I have done something really bad” he said to me.

I looked confused and then noticed that my daughter was there with Jay and they were grinning, “shit” Selina said.

I moved and looked to them both, “shame” I said and turned to my daughter, “kill them” I said and looked to bobby, “sorry but she crossed and tried to steal for my daughter” I said to him.

He looked hurt and Harley walked over to Caleb and smiled, “I remember you, you where the one that decided to hurt me” she said to him.

He looked to me and I growled, “she is my little girl” I growled and turned to see that Jay stalked him and he yelped as he walked over to him and smiled, “you going to wish that you didn’t try and hurt my baby, he is mine” Jay said and I was confused, “did he rape you” I asked.

She looked to me and cocked her head to the side, “huh” she said and it broke my heart to see her this way, “come on” she said to Selina and smiled, “I have a surprise for you, it is a new game” she said and took her hand, “please come play with me, Mr J says that I need some new friends” she said and I knew there and then that it was my daughter not her other half.

I looked over to Jay and he smirked at me and I knew the same, “come on let’s leave them to it” I said and pushed bobby down the stairs.

“come on I am sure that she won’t kill her” I said to him and he looked to me, “it is alright for you, she will wake from this not knowing but how am I supposed to wake up and look my beautiful daughter in the eye and tell her that she murdered someone” Bobby said and I looked over to him and he smiled, “Sarah is her mother’s child, I don’t see her that often” Bobby said to me and I frowned, “I lied because I didn’t want to see you feel sorry for me” he said and I smiled, “don’t worry I don’t think that you are silly” I said to him.

He nodded and I heard Caleb scream at the same time as Selina did and Jay walked down stairs covered in blood and with Caleb who looked dead, “do I need to bury him” Bobby asked him and jay laughed, “no” he said and walked outside with the body and threw him on the ground and set light to him. I waved my hand and coughed, “that is horrible” I said and Jay laughed, “of course it is, its burning flesh” he said and I felt someone walk past me and noticed that it was my daughter and she was rubbing her head, “my head is sore” she said.

Jay smiled and looked to me, “he didn’t rape her, he didn’t get that far” Jay said to me and I nodded, “thank you for protecting her, I didn’t think he was like that” I said.

Jay looked to me and smirked, “we are all someone different on the inside and you have seen the worse of Harley and I, we don’t see what it is like to be on the other side but we remember” Jay said to me and Harley looked to me and smirked, “it was fun” she said and Jay smirked, “she will be alright in the morning” he said to me and I nodded, “thanks” I said and watched as the asshole burnt.


	17. Trying to come to terms with two sides...

I woke up to a headache and someone cuddling me, I turned over and noticed that Jay was next to me and I looked around to see where we were and frowned as there was a lot that I was not sure about, “what happened, my head is fuzzy” I said as I looked to my husband.

Jay looked over to me and smiled as he moved my hair out of my face, “what do you remember from the past day” he asked me. I looked up to him and sighed, “Not a lot really, I can remember some things regarding Selina and Caleb from the last day” I said to him.

He nodded and looked over to me making me frown because the last time he looked like that someone tried to force themselves on me, “nothing in this world is going to change the way that I feel about you and nothing is going to make me not want a family with you” he said to me and I smiled, “I know but what happens if they don’t want us Pud, I mean I know that the two of us like that is not a good match for people living” I asked.

He sighed and there was a knock at the door, I shook my head and Jay laughed as I pushed myself further down the bed, “I’ll be back in the minute” he said to me and kissed my head. I nodded and watched as he opened the door, I noticed that my big sister was there and she smiled at us “De” he said.

She smiled and looked to me, “come on sleepy head, I want breakfast and dad said that he wants everyone down there before I can eat” she said and I looked to her, “nope, not hungry” I said and I watched as she looked to Jay, “do you mind if I come in” she asked and Jay moved to the side letting her in to the room and she walked over to me and sat down smiling. She sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, “just because I became your big sister doesn’t mean that I don’t know when you are feeling low little sister” she said to me and took my hand, “it doesn’t bother me or the others about what happened to you both yesterday, it just means that we are going to be able to have everything on the table. What dad is more pissed about is that Caleb and Selina have been playing us for some reason that he is pissed out” De said to me.

I looked to her and frowned as she wasn’t making any sense to me, “what the hell” I said and looked over to Jay and he laughed but it wasn’t the nice laugh that I normally got, it was the I killed him because he did something that he shouldn’t have laugh, “I burnt him alive, I came back to my mind just as I was about to beat him to death. He was laughing about touching you and things that he wanted to do to you, Harley I lost my temper” Jay said.

I nodded and looked to De and she smiled, “so like I said, breakfast because I am starving and I know that you are going to want to eat as you haven’t had anything since yesterday afternoon” she said and I laughed, “always needing food are aren’t you big sister” I said and she nodded, “were be down stairs when you both are ready to come down” she said and walked out of the bedroom. Jay walked over to me and smiled as he pulled me into him, “I was pissed that he touched you and I beat him for it and then burnt him alive because of him looking at you in the wrong way” he said to me and I giggled, “I love you puddin and thank you for being the loving husband” I said to him and smiled as he leant over and kissed me.

I grinned and noticed that there was a box in the corner and grinned as I looked over to him, “Did our clothes come” I asked as I walked over and opened the box to see there was all sorts of clothes in there from jeans to dresses and skirts for me and suits and other things for Jay that I squealed over, “pretty” I said as I pulled out a dress and smiled.

Jay laughed and I watched as he grabbed hold of his shirt and trousers which I noticed was a suit and got dressed while I grabbed some clothes for me and walked into the bathroom to get dressed, I walked over to the mirror and smiled as I was wearing a dark red jumper with some dark red legging and a black pinafore dress that was over the top and I smiled as I looked really cute, I pulled on some black boots and walked over to the mirror and looked to see that my hair was still brown, seeing that it was still alright I grabbed the hair brush and some curlers and went to curling it and putting on some make-up. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I was missing something and walked out to see that Jay was holding up some glasses and smiled at me, “come on then beautiful we need food” he said to me.

I nodded and we walked out of the bedroom and Jay grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled, “together” he said to me and I nodded, “together” I said and we walked into the kitchen to see that everyone was there including Ellen and Jo again which made me smirk as I was in believe that they wouldn’t come back, Jay looked over to where I was looking and noticed that same, “you came back” he said to them.  

Jo looked up and nodded as she looked over Jay and I smiling, “Mum got a call yesterday saying some things that I was shocked to hear about some people and well we decided to come and help you as much as possible” Jo said and I looked to my father to see if he was pissed at me but all I saw was love, he smiled as he looked to me, “I am not pissed at you or Jay sweetie, I should have been around more to see that he was a liar. I just thought that he was really scared of the two of you” Dad said and I sighed, “I don’t really remember a lot from the past day but I know one thing is people are going to be looking for the two of them. Selina doesn’t do things small she does it big and would have someone she is answering to” I explained.

Bobby walked over to me and I smiled as he didn’t get to close to me knowing that Jay would bite, “she is in the basement if you want to speak to her about it” he said to me and I frowned, “who” I asked.

He smiled as he turned to me and I noticed that he looked worried, “Sarah or Selina, whatever it is she likes to be called” he said to me and I smirked, “aww she trying to steal from me again” I asked looking at them and noticed that dad nodded, “yeah she was working with Caleb, something about wanting the money” bobby said and I looked to him, “sorry that you had to see her like that I know that she is your daughter but she has always been a bitch to Jay and I since I can remember” I said to him and noticed that he looked confused and I smirked, “she threw me and red to the police because she didn’t want to share the money when we tried to steal the diamond the first time, then because she was feeling like a bitch she threw Jay to them as well. We had to leave our hideout because she told the batman where to find us” I explained.

He nodded and I looked to him, “sorry that she did this, but you don’t seem so bothered about it. I mean I have just told you that she threw us to the bat so we would go into Arkham and you don’t come to her aid like dad would with me or Jim would with Jay” I said to him and Bobby sighed, “it isn’t that I don’t love her because I always will, but there was always something about that girl that I don’t understand, she didn’t like you when I first met John” he said and I laughed “she was the sane one when we were teens” I explained as I walked around him.

Dad looked to me and I smiled as he looked really confused, “I wasn’t the nicest of people when we would be around people for hunting, apart from the family and Jay I was a bitch to most people didn’t like the other children or the teachers and well some of the cops didn’t like the way I looked at them, said that there wasn’t some right about me” I explained and looked to Jefferson, “you weren’t around much in my childhood were you” I asked.

He shook his head and I smiled, “which is why Jay and I don’t really remember much of you, side effect of the accident” I said and looked to him and remembered that he was the one that helped me when I was high of something that I couldn’t remember, “were you the one that sorted me out when I was 12, got that shit out of my system” I asked.

He smirked and nodded, “glad you remember something about me” he said and sighed, “Wish that it wasn’t that you remembered, but glad that you have some memory of me” he said and I smirked as they all looked worried about me, “had worse than that in my body over the years” I explained.

Jay laughed as he walked over to me and put his arms around my shoulders and I noticed that dad looked shocked, “you did drugs” he asked.

I nodded as I looked over to him, “yeah you said no because it wasn’t good for me, so I did it to piss you off but you were never home so I got hooked on different things” I explained and looked to Sam, “you caught me on something if I remember correctly, don’t remember what it was but you found me out on the bed” I said to him and he growled at me, “you told me you were sick Harley, you told me that you had stomach cramps and that you just needed to sleep it off” he said and I smirked as I turned to him, “no I was high” I said to him.

Sam looked to me and crossed his arms, “I am not impressed about this Harley, I thought that we didn’t keep secrets from each other” Sam said to me. I looked to him “I didn’t think about it then Sam, I was hooked and wanted more and you wouldn’t leave me alone” I said to him.

Dad looked to me and then over to Jay, “do you still do drugs” he asked the both of us.

I looked to him and sighed, “haven’t in about 3 months, Arkham are good to help you off them” I explained to him and he looked to me, “what prey tell was you both taking, please do not tell me it was heroine or something worse than that” Jefferson asked.

I smirked and shook my head, “not telling you that because we are not sure, we stuck anything in bodies” I said and looked to Jay and smiled, “I’ll be outside puddin” I said to him and reached my hand into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and dad smirked as he looked to me, “still smoke I see” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to Jim, “not as much as your son, this is his second packet in a day” I said to him and walked out to the back yard and sat down on the bench and looked over to see De as she walked over to me, “I didn’t know you did drugs” she said to me and I sighed as I looked to her, “I have done a lot for nothing because I was bored, it isn’t something that I am proud off and if I told you everything that I did you wouldn’t want to be around me” I said to her and she smiled as she passed me a plate and smirked, “you need to eat and there is nothing that can stop me from caring for you as does the rest of this family” she said to me and I laughed as I turned to her, “thanks” I said to her.

She nodded and I smiled as I looked to her, “sorry that you have a crappy sister for family, I am sure that Sam hates me now knowing that I lied to him because I wanted something he couldn’t give me” I said to her and she laughed, “You make my day good for me and I wouldn’t be without you as would Sammy because you are his twin sister, he is going to be pissed and I will tell you that it is hard to be on his wrong side, but what sister can turn around and say that her sister is Harley Quinn” she said to me and I laughed.

“Fair point” I said and finished the cigarette and threw it out to the yard and smiled, “so then, do you want to go clothes shopping” I asked looking at her.

She looked to me and I smiled, “I have money that I need to spend because it is burning a hole in my pocket and I think that we should get you a new look to make Sam speechless” I explained to her, she laughed as she turned to me and nodded, “just me and you, no one else” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course sis, it will be nice to spend some time together without anyone else around” I said to her and she smiled, “please” she said to me and I smirked, “say about 12ish” I said to her.

She nodded and I smiled as I stuffed the last of the food into my mouth and walked into the kitchen and grabbed another plate of pancakes and turned to the others and smiled, “De and I are going shopping later for some new clothes and things for her and no you are not coming because  this is just time for the two of us” I said to them and turned to Jay, “do you mind if I go out with De, I want to  have something to do which doesn’t involve killing for a change” I asked.

Jay smiled and grabbed some money and smiled as he passed it to me, “I will be here and yes I promise that I will not kill them” he said to me and I smiled, “good boy” I said to him and smirked as he looked to me, “I am not a dog” he said to me.

I looked to him and he held his hands up, “I know when not to fight with you” he said and I laughed as he walked over to De and smiled, “she comes back with even a hair on her head moved I will not be happy and you know what that means” he said and I rolled my eyes.

I turned to dad and smiled, “don’t let him near Selina and don’t let him near the booze either” I said and turned to Jay and smiled, and “please don’t because you will only kill her and I need answers from her” I explained.

He nodded and I turned to De and smiled, “we can go in an hour as I need to make sure that no blonde is coming through otherwise I will get arrested and I don’t fancy going back to Arkham or black gate” I said to her. De nodded and smiled, “alright then, well I am going to get some more food and then I will be ready to leave” she said and I watched as she walked into the kitchen.

I laughed and noticed that Sam was still pissed at me and I sighed as I walked over to Jay and sat down, “I think I will be trying to make it up to Sam for the rest of the week or longer” I said to him and Jay smirked, “I think so to” he said to me and kissed my neck, I growled and looked to him, “five minutes were you don’t want to be in my pants would be nice” I said to him and he smirked, “but we have so much fun without clothes” he said and Sam looked to us, “Really another round” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “but it is so much fun” I said to him and dad walked in, “Harley don’t wind your brother up and Sammy leave them alone” Dad said and I grinned, “Fun” I said and he growled as he got up and walked out, “they need to do something else than fuck all the time” he said and I turned to him, “don’t pout little brother, I am sure that De can keep up for half of it” I said to him and Jay bite me making me yelp, “no biting” I said to him.

He laughed and looked to Sam, “you can’t be pissed because she doesn’t do that anymore” Jay snarled to him and I looked to Jay and smiled, “come on, I think that you need to come and fuck your wife” I said to him and turned around so I was facing him, “take it upstairs, I don’t want to watch” Dad shouted and I smirked, “no fun” we said and Jay picked me up and walked back upstairs.

He pushed me into the wall and I moaned as I caught his mouth and looked to him, “wash it off, I am sick of not seeing my husband” I growled and he nodded and he grabbed a hold of me and we walked into the bathroom where he turned on the shower and pushed me under the water. I smiled as the hair dye was coming out as some was the cover up make up and I smiled, “there is my Mister J” I said to him and he smirked as he wiped away the water and smiled, “and my Harley Quinn” he said and pushed his mouth to mine.

I moaned against him and there was banging on the door, “we all do have to use this bathroom” my brother growled and I growled back, “fuck you” I snarled and pushed my mouth back to Jay and smiled, “fuck me” I said to him.

He nodded and pulled my legging off me and I pushed him away and undone his trousers and smiled, “you don’t need an invite” I said to him and he shoved himself into me and I shouted out, “Shit” I said and looked to him and I bite down on his shoulder and he growled at me, “we still have some of the insanity in us, use it” he said to me and I pushed him to floor and smirked as he looked to me, “come on” I said as I pulled off my dress and jumper throwing it to the floor, seeing some slide out I walked over to it and smirked, “seems like he put something extra in there” I said and threw the drugs to him.

Jay smirked and looked to me, “want some fun” he said to me and I smiled, “lets” I said.

He passed it over to me and I snorted it up and felt the effects take and smiled, “wow” I said and looked down to my husband and sank down on him and smirked as he inhaled and fucked me harder. “Harley” he said and went to fucking me hard.

We walked out and Sam was there and smiled, “please tell me you cleaned up” he asked and I turned on him, “fuck off” I snarled at him and he backed off from me, I smirked and grabbed Jay and smiled, “come on pud” I said to him and jumped on his back as he walked down the stairs with me and smirked at his father, “Jim” Jay said and I giggled.

Jim looked to us both and frowned, “you two were fine a minute ago, what happened” he asked and I looked to Jay and smiled, “shh puddin it’s a secret” I said and snorted as Jay dropped me, “Ow” I said and looked to him, “Sorry pumpkin” he said and reached down for me, “they are on something” a voice said and I looked up and smiled, “De” I said to her and smiled.

She frowned and looked to me, “wow” she said and walked over to me and looked to me and then to Jay, “what did you take” she asked me and I smiled, “I cannot tell my big sister everything” I said to her and looked to Jay, “you two are just playing us aren’t you” she said and walked out of the room and I smirked, “I really cannot feel bad about that” I said and dad walked over and sighed, “you two need to sleep this off” dad said and I smiled, “sure” I said to him and he growled, “with me now” he said to us and I frowned, “I don’t have to follow you” I said and he walked over to me and growled, “your temper comes from me little girl, down stairs now” he said to me and I crossed my arms, “no” I said to him and smirked, “I am not your little solider” I snapped.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me and I growled, “Get your hands off me, you cannot touch me” I screamed at him and I looked back to see that Jim and Sam had a hold of Jay, “now in their till whatever you took wears off” he said to me and threw me in there.

I growled and looked to him, I went to get up but he slammed the door shut and I screamed, “I HATE YOU” I snarled at him and he turned to the chairs and looked to Jim, “I will stay with them, we don’t know what will happen to the both of them” dad said and I laughed, “good luck” I said to them.


	18. Drugs and seeing a new side...

I opened my eyes and felt my head pounding as I was still on the drugs that Jay and I took, I was still in the cell that dad throw me in and I looked around seeing that there was no way out for me, I sighed and looked over to see that my father was asleep on the chair which I had to admit did not look comfy and Jay was looking at me with a smile on his face, “well I was hoping that we would have had some more fun before being thrown into a cell” he said to me and I snorted and looked to him, “well what do you expect when your big sister dobs you in to your father, I mean I thought that she might have kept her mouth shut for a little bit longer” I said to him and Jay laughed, “this is why I am happy to be an only child means I don’t have brothers or sister to worry about” he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “well I have a twin brother and sister, you are welcome to them if you want them” I said and smirked as he shook his head and smiled, “you can keep them I am happy being the only child for my father” he said to me, “you finished trying to sell your brother and sister to Jay Harley” dad asked and I looked to him and smiled, “want my father as well, he is never around so you can do as you please” I asked Jay and smirked.

I turned to my father and smiled, “would you like me to say sorry” I asked as I stood up and leant against the wall, “maybe we can go and get ice-cream and speak over this” I said to him and Jay laughed, “my girl is bored” Jay said to my father and I smirked as he looked disturbed. I laughed as I looked over to my father and smirked, “you going to let us out because I cannot go shopping in here  and I want to get some new things, I mean you don’t want to single me out now do you” I said to him and frowned as he got up and walked out of the room, “HEY” I shouted and looked over to Jay and frowned, “what I say” I asked and Jay shrugged, “no idea” he said to me and I sighed.

I looked to Jay and frowned, “how did you get a ball in there” I asked and he turned to me and smirked as he threw the ball at the wall in front of me and I growled, he did it again and I looked to him, “I’m going to kill you if you keep throwing that ball at the wall because it is annoying me” I said to him. He laughed and threw the ball again and he looked to me and smirked, “now what pumpkin” he asked me and I smirked, “I have plans for you that involve your manhood” I said to him.

He laughed at me and I growled as he kept throwing the ball at the wall making it make a sound each time and I screamed at him, “JACK PHILIP MURPHY YOU ARE KILLING ME WITH THAT BALL AND THE WALL” I screamed at him and he turned to me, “Don’t yell pumpkin, it isn’t going to help with us getting out of here” he said to me and went to throwing the ball at the wall again.

I slid down the wall and banged my head on the wall and noticed that someone was watching us from the doorway, I looked up and noticed that it was my brother and he looked even more pissed at me and I smiled, “Sammy please get him to stop, he is annoying me” I said to him and Sam walked over to me and sat down in front of me.

I frowned and looked to him, “are you two playing us, is there something that you want from us” he asked me and I looked to him and laughed, “wow I didn’t think that I would here that come from you” I said to him and looked to Jay, “YOU BANG THAT BALL ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER GET CHILDREN” I snapped at him.

He smirked and looked to Sam, “she is a real bitch isn’t she” Jay said to and snarled, “I really hate you” I said to him and turned to Sam, “think what you want about me and Jay, but no we aren’t playing you” I said to him and walked over to the bed and laid down being to hum to myself.

Jay smirked and turned to Sam, “she will come down soon, and she is normally a bitch till then. She can go one of two ways and she went the bitch way” he said and Sam looked to me and smiled, “I really hope that you come off this because I don’t like you like this, I want the sister that cares about this family back” he said to me and I sighed, “sure” I said to him.

Sam sighed and walked out of the basement muttering about insane sisters and brother in law, “I AM NOT INSANE” I shouted at him and pouted as I looked back to Jay, Jay laughed and looked to me, “you are a little bit pumpkin” he said to me and I looked to him, “don’t” I said to him. Jay laughed as I walked over to wall and banged my head on the wall trying to make him stop as I knew that he didn’t like it when I hurt myself, “Harley please stop banging your head on the wall” Jay said to me and I smirked, “annoying is it” I asked and he growled at me. I did it again and he snarled at me, “you’re going to hurt yourself and if you do I can’t do anything from in here” he said to me and I turned to him and laughed, “like you care” I said.

I lay down on the cot and closed my eyes trying to some sleep, “YOU BANG THAT BALL JAY AND I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE” I snapped and smiled as he moaned at me about bossy wife’s.

I heard someone come down the stairs and I noticed that it was dad and he had food, “if I give this to you are you going to try and kill me for coming in there” he asked.

I shook my head and looked to him, “can I eat up there” I asked and dad shook his head, “no” he said to me and I sighed, “fine” I said and sat down on the floor, “Harley I need these drugs out of your system because you are not a nice person on them” he said to me and I nodded, “fine” I said and pulled the tray to me and pulled my legs to me as well as I picked at my dinner, “Harley” Jay said  to  me and I looked to him and sighed, “I’m fine” I said to him.

He looked to me and I laughed, “really I am fine, just being in here is hard 24 hours a day is all” I said and looked to him, “its fine” I said and pushed the tray to him and shook my head, “not hungry” I said to him and walked over to the bed and sat down pulling my legs up back up to me.

I heard Dad sighed and he walked in and I looked up, “not a good idea” I said to him and he smiled, “jay can’t kill me from there” he said to me and I frowned as he walked over to me and sat down pulling me into his side and smiled, “do you want to talk to me about it” he asked me.

I looked to Jay and noticed that he was looking elsewhere and I sighed, “just being in a cell like this is a lot like being in Arkham but worse is all” I explained as I looked to him he looked confused, “what do you mean” dad asked and Jay laughed, “take your arm from around my wife and we will answer you” Jay said and I looked to him and sighed, “Jay” I said to him and he smiled, “I’m working on it but it isn’t going to go away after a week pumpkin” he said and I nodded as dad walked over to the door, “being in cells 24 hours a day is difficult because we get let out twice a day for an hour” a voice said and I looked over to see that Selina was there and she smiled, “yeah people forgot I was here” she said and I smirked, “oh yeah” I said to her and she smirked as she turned to the two of us, “forgot you two can fight” she said.

I looked to her and smiled, “yeah it isn’t easy to be locked up all the time, Jay knows how to annoy me and I do him” I said to her and dad smiled as he turned to me, “go and eat upstairs” dad said to me and walked over to Jay and smiled, “go on but please don’t kill people because then you will be back down here” he said and we walked up the stairs and noticed that everyone was looking at us and I smiled, “dad let us eat up here” I said  to them as my hands were in the air, they nodded at us and Jay took  my hand and kissed it, “sorry I was annoying to you” he said and kissed me again. I smiled as I sat down; “sorry” I said looking to Sam.

Sam nodded and went back to eat and I sank down into the chair and frowned as I stabbed the fork into the chicken, “Harley” Bobby said and I smiled, “I am fine, I really wish people would stop asking me” I said to them and watched as dad walked up with Selina and shoved her in the chair and smiled, “so you can eat nicely with the rest of the family” he said to her.

She nodded and looked to me and smirked, “coming down are we” she said and I turned to her “you have the shakes” she said to me and I looked down and smirked, “Shame I still don’t like you” I said to her and shoved the fork into her hand and smiled as she yelled out at me, “that is for thinking that you can steal from me” I snarled to her and looked to dad, “she isn’t dead” I said to him and stood up, “I’ll be outside if that’s okay” I snapped and walked outside sitting down on the bench and trying to get some control over my body, “sis” De said as she sat down next to me.

I looked to her and she smiled as she passed me something, “Jefferson said that it should help with the shaking” she said to me and passed me a tablet and smiled, “dad has the rest and will monitor you on them as Jim is going to with Jay” she said.

I looked to her and sighed, “I am sorry” I said to her and she wrapped her arms around me, “don’t worry about it now, we need to get you off it” she said to me.

I looked to her and nodded, “fine” I said to her and she looked to me, “that’s better, you hungry” she asked.

I nodded and we walked back into the room and noticed that Sam was cleaning up Selina and I smiled, “leave the bitch” I said to him and he turned to me, “no she is bleeding everywhere and it is putting me off my dinner” he said to me and I growled, “move” I said to him and grabbed her and smirked, “shame I can’t kill you” I said to her and wrapped her hand up and smiled, “try not to move it because it will hurt and I will be happy about that” I said to her and smiled, “so please do move” I said to her and sat down next to Jay, “should have left the bomb in her neck” I said to him and he nodded as he looked at me, “should have” Jay said.

I reached into my pocket and felt that there was drugs in my pocket and looked down to see that I was wearing some of my new clothes that was sent to me and I frowned as I turned to Jay, “does Vic have a thing against us” I asked him. Jay looked over to me and smiled, “don’t think so why” he asked me and I reached into my pocket and grabbed the drugs and threw it at dad, “so you know that I am willing to come off it” I said to dad and turned to Jay, “because these are my new jeans and this is all from Vic” I explained to him.

Jay frowned and he reached into his pockets and came out empty, “nothing in mine, I’ll have a word with Vic later” he said to me and I nodded, “thanks” I said to him and noticed that dad was looking at me, “wow, I really thought that I would have to go through your things for you to give me what you have” he said to me and I smiled, “still might want to, it looks like it is only in my pockets or clothes for some reason” I said to him and he sighed, “really you two, I thought that out of all my children you wouldn’t have been the one to do drugs” he said and Jay smirked as he looked to him, “which child did you think would do them” he asked and I looked to him as I was interested in this, “De” he said to me and I smirked, “wow” I said to him.

De looked to dad and crossed her arms, “thanks” she said to him and he smiled, “well Sam was the one that didn’t want to hunt and would always fight me on everything, De was so much like me that I thought he would have had tried them and well you look like your mother and have her way of thinking at times” he said to me and I looked to him, “mum was insane and crazy was she” I asked and he looked to me, “no she was always the one to think ahead have more than one plan when doing something” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks” I said to him and he looked down, “this is cocaine” he said to me.

I nodded and he looked to me, “Harley this stuff is highly addictive” he said and I nodded, “I am aware” I said to him and he sighed, “this is going to be hard to get off” he said and I looked over to him and smiled, “you don’t have to you know, you can call the cops and we will go to Arkham” I explained.

He laughed and looked to me, “I think we will help, I will not see my children and family in that place anymore” he said and I smiled.

I felt the sickness and bolted for the bathroom, I puked up all the dinner and everything else that I would have eaten in 24 hours and moaned, “Harley” a voice said and I turned around to see that it was Sam and I smiled, “Come to see  your sister in pain” I asked and he walked over to me and placed his hand on my back and rubbed it, “no I came to see if you wanted anything” he asked me and I shook my head, “no” I  said to him and moved to the sink to get the sick taste out of my mouth, “are you okay” he asked and I looked to him, “do I look okay” I asked and he backed off, “sorry” I said and looked to him, “this is going to be fun” I said and slid down to the floor and pulled my brother down, “I don’t mean to be mean to you little brother, I just have been alone for a long time” I explained to him.

Sam wrapped an arm around me and I laid my head down on his shoulder, “don’t do drugs” I said to him and he laughed, “okay sis, but I have one question” he said to me and I looked to him, “what” I asked. “why doesn’t Jay yell or tell me to get off you like he does everyone else” Sam asked and I smirked, “because you don’t have a problem with our relationship, you didn’t tell us to spilt up” I explained to him and smiled as he kissed my head, “come on” he said to me and helped me up, “please” I said to him and he looked to me, “don’t worry” he said and reached down for me.


	19. Coming down and having some proper conversations...

Jay looked over to me and frowned, “Harley” he said and I looked to him, “cold is all” I said to him and he nodded as he grabbed a blanket and looked to me, “we are normally on more which is why she is feeling it quickly” Jay explained and dad walked over to me with a cup of coffee and smiled, “to help warm you up” he said and I looked to him, “just put it on the table” I said to him and he smiled, “I will drink it in the minute” I said to him and Jay sighed, “come on we going to put you in a warm shower” Jay said and helped me up, “why is it only effecting me” I asked.

Jay sighed and pushed something into my hands and looked to me, “because I am still on it” he said and Jim looked to him, “I asked you if you were still on it and you said no” Jim said and Jay laughed, “I don’t have to tell you the truth” he said and I looked to him, “did I annoy you that much” I asked him.

Jay sighed and looked to me, “we were both bitching at each other and I took it while in the cells” he said and I pushed him away, “I can do this alone” I said to him and walked up the stairs to get into the shower to warm myself up, I was pissed at Jay because he said that we were going to do this together and there he was still on this while I was dealing with the horrible part on my own. I walked into the shower and turned it on not bothering to undress and sat down in the bottom of it, “Harley” Jay said and I growled, “Fuck off” I snarled to him and heard as he walked away.

I wiped my eyes and noticed that the brown hair dye was coming out and sighed, “Looks like I need to buy more” I said to myself and pulled off my clothes deciding to look like me for a change. I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my body.

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Jay was in the bedroom and I looked to him, “I am not in the mood to argue with you Jay, please can we do this on another day” I asked.

He looked to me and smiled, “I was wrong and for that I’m sorry pumpkin” he said and turned to me, “I gave it all to dad and told him that I would fight this because I don’t want to lose the family that I have, including my wife” he said to me.

I wiped my eyes and turned to him and smiled, “sorry I told you to fuck off” I said to him and cuddled down to him and he smiled as he ran his hand through my hair, “so do you want to go down and watch some TV” he asked me and I smiled, “sure” I said to him and quickly ran a brush through my hair and Jay smiled, “I have missed you looking like this” he said to me and I nodded, “me too” I said to him and he smiled, “give me five” he said and I watched as he left the room and I heard the shower.

I smiled and quickly grabbed some bottoms and my crop top and got dressed as Jay walked back into the room and I looked to him and smiled, “there is my husband” I said to him and he smiled, “we are going to be stuck in here for a couple of days so might as well do it like this” he said and I nodded.

We walked down the stairs and dad turned to me and smiled, “feeling better” he asked me and I smiled, “yeah feeling better, thanks” I said to him and he walked over to me and passed me a blanket, “for when the chills come” he said and I took the blanket and walked over to the sofa and sat down where Sam and De looked to me and then to Jay and smirked, “wow, I forgot you two were white” he said to me.

I nodded and turned to De, “what you watching” I asked and she smiled, “some game of thrones if you want to join us” she said and I nodded, “sounds good” I said to her and Jay walked over to me and smiled, “come and sit on me and I will keep you warm” he said to me and I smiled as I got up and Jay sat down pulling me onto his lap and smiled, “thanks” I said and cuddled down into him smiling as he ran his hand down my back.

I sighed and dad walked over to me and bent down passing me something and smiled, “for the shakes and we need to talk” he said to me.

I nodded and took what he was offering and he sat down on the table and looked to me and Jay, “so I have spoken to the others and we have agreed that we need to get you two off these drugs and for us to do this we need to get all the stuff that can cause an addiction out of the house” he said to us and I looked to him, “you mean that I can’t drink anymore” I asked and dad sighed as he looked to us, “I think that it would be best to take it all away” he said and I growled at him, “so you are saying that I can’t have a drink because you are worried that it is going to take me back down the drugs route” I said to him and stood up, “I am not a child and don’t need to be told what I can and can’t do” I snapped.

Dad looked to me and growled, “You are a child, my child” he snarled at me and I looked to him, “I am not a child” I screamed at him.

He turned to me and laughed, “you think throwing a tantrum is going to get you what you want little girl” he said to me and I looked to him and smirked, “talking to the girl who can use witchcraft” I said to him and he smiled, “well please do give me a child because she won’t answer back” dad snapped at me.

I growled and looked to him, “well I am sorry that you are disappointed in your druggy daughter” I said to him and smiled, “at least you have two children that aren’t disappointment to you” I said to him.

Dad looked to me and sighed, “Is that what you think that I am disappointed in you” he asked me and I looked to him and laughed, “Your telling me you aren’t” I asked and he looked to me, “no I am not, I get that you both have a lot to deal with but I don’t want you to think that I don’t care” he said to me.

I sighed and looked to Jay and moaned, “but I like alcohol” I said to him and he sighed, “maybe for now we don’t have it and then come back to it” Jay said and I nodded, “fine” I said and turned to dad, “so what else did you want to speak to us about” I asked.

Dad looked to the others and I sighed, “You want to know about what we did when we were younger because we didn’t get caught” I asked.

He nodded and I smiled, “magic has it ways” I said and he looked to me, “you used magic on us” Sam asked and I looked to him and smiled, “not you, doesn’t work on you” I said to him and he smirked as he turned to the others, “doesn’t work on me” he said and I rolled my eyes.

Dad looked over to me and I smiled, “do you really want to know what I was like as a kid” I asked.

He nodded and I got up and grabbed Jay, “it is easier to see this in both our view, Jim you can as well if you want” I said to them and they looked confused, “I can show you with magic” I explained and they smiled, “please” they both said and I nodded.

I sighed and turned to Sam and smiled, “I need her locked up, I don’t trust the bitch” I said looking over to Selina and she smirked, “scared I am going to take your money” she said and I turned to her, “you touch our money and I promise you that you would wish that Amanda had controlled you” I snarled to her and she looked confused, “one call and I can have you in cuffs and make it all out as you were the one that hurt me and made me what I am” I said to her and smiled, “you wouldn’t” she said to me.

I smirked, “try me” I said to her and Sam walked over to her and smirked, “come on I will lock you in a cell” he said to her and I smiled, “don’t let her out this time” I said and he nodded, “do you need anything else” he asked and I smiled, “no” I said and reached for Jays hand and smiled, “you need to take your fathers hand as I take mine” I explained.

He nodded and I grabbed dads hand and smiled, “it is going to throw you back to when Jay and I were teenagers, you aren’t going to be able to interact with us as you are only a visitor and no you won’t be seen” I explained to him.

He nodded and Jay smiled, “this is going to be fun to watch” he said to me and I smirked as I began to mutter.

**15 years ago…**

“jay come on we have to go, dad still doesn’t know about us and I like keeping him on his toes” I said to him and he pulled me back into the bed and smiled, “come on baby, you know that you want to stay with me in bed” he said to me and I smiled, “yeah I know” I said to him and laid back down on the bed, I snapped my hand out and smirked as the TV came on and Jay laughed at me, “still can’t believe that the big bad hunters haven’t figured this one out” Jay said to me and I rolled over to him, “well they don’t think to look close to home” I said to him and climbed out of the bed, “I have to go, dad is due back tonight and well I don’t want him to be yelling at me again for the night” I said to him and he nodded, “alright, I think that dad is wanting to come over anyway so I will see you this evening” he said to me and I got dressed.

I grabbed my jacket and smiled, “love you” I said and quickly kissed him, “good luck” I said to him and walked out of the motel and walked back to the motel that I was supposed to be sharing with my brothers, “where have you been, dad is due back in 10 minutes” Dean snapped as I walked in the door.

I laughed and looked to him, “girls from school had a sleepover and well I was invited, didn’t want to be the odd one out so I said yes” I said and looked to Sam, “spent most of the night in bed” I said to him and he laughed, “only you enjoy being in bed” he said to me and I smirked as I remembered the last night with Jay.

I noticed that Dean was jumpy again and I looked to him, “you alright” I asked and he smiled, “yeah I’m fine, so did you make friends” he asked me and I laughed, “no” I said to him and the door opened and Dad walked in and smiled at the three of us, “anything happen while I was gone” he asked and I shook my head, “nope” I said and walked over to the kitchen part of the motel and grabbed a bowl and some cereal, “so what you doing back so early, normally you demand we meet you” I said in between mouthfuls.

Dad looked to me and I smirked, “I’m right” I said to him and walked over to the sofa and sat down with the bowl and dad looked to me, “where have you been because your brother is well rested” he said to me and I looked to him, “with some friends” I said to him.

He looked to me and frowned, “since when do you hang out with some friends” he said to me and I looked to him, “so your saying because I am a girl that I can’t go out with some friends” I asked him and he looked to me, “Ally” he began and I turned to him, “wow, thanks dad nice to know that you train me to defend myself but cannot have friends” I said and looked to him, “thanks” I said to him and walked over to the kitchen with a smirk on my face because I knew that he wouldn’t bring it up again. I noticed that dad was looking to me and I growled, “just leave it” I said to him and walked back to the sofa and turned the TV on deciding that I could watch a show for a change.

It had been an hour and someone knocked on the door and I looked over to see that Jim walked in with Jack and he smiled as he saw me, “Alexandra” Jim said and I smirked, “Jim, Jack nice to see you both, the old man is in the kitchen pouting” I explained.

Jack looked to me and I smiled, “he said something that he wished he didn’t” I explained and dad walked over and smiled, “Jim thanks for coming” he said and I rolled my eyes, “I’m leaving” I said and walked over to the bed and looked to my brothers, “he is being a dick again” I said and Dean turned to me, “what happened” he asked.

I looked to him and sighed, “He thinks that I cannot have friends, I mean am I really that person that is going to be a loner for the rest of her life” I asked. Dean looked to me and smiled, “of course you aren’t going to be, I am sure that you will soon meet a lot of friends” he said to me. I sighed and noticed that Jay was looking at me and I smirked, “I wouldn’t dad will make sure that you don’t live again” I said and smirked, “on second thoughts come and watch TV with me and annoy my father” I said to him and he laughed, “thanks” he said to me.

Dad growled and I looked to him, “really so I can have male friends” I said to him and crossed my arms, “fine” I said and looked to Jack, “you might want to sit at the other end because looking at me might get me pregnant” I said to him and dad sighed, “fine” he said and Jay laughed, “wow, dad wasn’t joking when she said that John cannot speak to you” Jack said and I laughed as he moved next to me and smiled, “hey” he said and I smiled, “hey Jack” I said to him.

Dad looked over and I smiled, “don’t worry dad, he needs to have sex with me to get me pregnant” I said to him and he looked to me, “Alexandra” he said and I smirked, “what” I said and he mumbled something.

Jay laughed and turned to me and smirked, “meet me outside in five” he whispered and I watched as he got up and looked to Jim, “I’m going out, I’ll be back later tonight” he said to him and I watched as Jim frowned, “for one night I am asking you to stay home” he said and Jack laughed, “I am 15 dad and I can go out”  he said and looked to me and the boys, “thanks for speaking to me, but I have a girl to see” he said and walked out.

I wanted to kill him and I turned to Dean and smirked, “seems like he won’t be back” I said and looked to my phone and smiled, “who is that” dad asked and I looked to him, “Annabel she is asking if I want to stay the night at hers” I said to him and smiled, “you don’t need me do you” I asked.

He sighed and looked to me, “ally” he said and I looked to him, “fine I will be a loner child who is a freak staying with her father” I said and sat down on the sofa, “you’re not staying the night,  I want you back this evening” he said to me and I nodded, “fine” I said to him and walked out of the motel and noticed that Jay was there with a motorbike and smiled, “trust me” he said and I nodded, “of course  Jay” I said and got on the back and smiled as he pulled away and we went through the town.

I smirked as Jay stopped at the funfair and pulled out a cigarette and smiled at me, “come on my little harlequin” he said to me and pulled me in to the fair, “so then what are we going to tonight” he said to me and I smirked, “well once I have told dad another lie we can go and piss of some people” I said to him.

He nodded and I grabbed the packet of cigarettes from him and took a drag of one and looked to him, “so then you know that we are going to have to tell them soon” I said to him and he smirked, “well I like this way, my dad is now starting to worry that I am thinking about sex” he snorted and I looked to him, “shame dad still thinks that I am a virgin as well” I said to him and he wrapped his arm around me, “Jack, Ally” a voice said and we turned around to see that it was Bobby and I smirked as I hid the cigarette from him, “Bobby” I said and he looked to us, “take it I am the only one that knows” he said to us and I nodded, “yep” I said to him.

He nodded and smirked as  he turned his attention to me and smiled, “don’t bother hiding it, unlike your father I am aware that you smoke and sleep with Jack” he said to me and I smirked, “couldn’t keep anything from you can we” I asked and he smiled as he walked over to us, “but be careful, there is witchcraft around here, been here the last week and they can never catch them both” Bobby said and I turned to him, “is that why dad and Jim are back” I asked.

Bobby smiled and nodded, “yeah they got a call last night from me, I cannot find them for some reason, I believe that she is covering her tracks” Bobby said to me.

I smiled, “anything you want us to do” I asked.

Bobby smiled and shook his head, “no you to have some fun and enjoy yourselves, don’t draw to much attention to yourselves” he asked and we nodded, “we would never do that” I said to him and threw the cigarette butt to the floor and smiled, “say hi to Sarah for us” I said to him and he smiled as he walked away, “thanks” I said and turned to Jay, “they are hunting us” I said to him and he laughed, “I would pay to see the looks on their faces when they realise that they won’t be killing you” he said to me and I smiled, “aww you always know what to say to me don’t you, but come on it is time to have some fun down here” I said to him and he smirked as he took my hand and pulled further into the fair.

We got to the Ferris wheel and Jay smiled, “my beautiful girlfriend, you would like to come on the Ferris wheel with me” Jay said to me and I nodded, “let’s have some fun with the hunters” I said to him and he smirked, “what does my girl have up her sleeve” he asked me and I smirked as I raised my arms and made the sky come out with lighting and smirked as people began to scream.

We got off the wheel and we walked up the stairs to an old abandoned house where we would be able to see the whole of the fair and I smirked, “time to have some of our own fun” Jay said and I noticed that he waved his hand and the wind wiped through the fair and I smirked, “They are always thinking that there is only one witch here” I said and Jay looked to me, “one day we are going to have the world to ourselves” he said to me and I smiled, “promise” I asked and he nodded, “of course pumpkin” he said and I looked to him, “Pumpkin” I asked and he nodded.

I nudged Jay and looked down where I noticed that dad, Jim, Bobby and the boys were and smirked, “looks like they are looking for us” I said and Jay nodded, “looks like” he said and I noticed that someone was behind us, I turned around and growled as it was Caleb, “well what do we have here” Caleb asked and I smiled, “uncle Caleb” I said to him and he looked confused, “they said you were with friends” he said and I looked to him and snapped my hand out and smiled as he was now pinned to the wall, “jay” I said and he smirked as he sat down, “let’s make sure that they don’t find us yet” Jay said and raised his hands like I did and made the lighting move.

I smirked and looked to him, “you see Jay is the only one that ever understood what is like to be different and well you knowing our little secret isn’t a good thing” I snarled and he looked to me, “what happened to you” he asked and I smiled, “I am sick of being the hunter, I don’t like people so why would I want to save them” I asked and he looked to me and then to Jay who was pretending to squish people making me laugh, “what are we going to do with him” I asked and Jay walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and smirked, “looks like we have been found out” he said and Caleb paled, “shame” I said and walked over to him and wiped his memory of this and smirked, “can’t have dad finding out about us” I said to him and he grabbed my hand and smiled, “I’m am going to try this” he said to me and pulled me closer to him.

We appeared in a bedroom and I looked around and he smiled, “so I have got us a place to stay when we don’t want to be with parents and well we can always hide here” he said to me and I smiled, “wow” I said as I walked out of the room and looked around, “it is beautiful in here” I said to him and he smiled, “anything for you” he said and I walked over to him and kissed him, he kissed me back and I moaned against him.

**Now**

Dad and Jim looked to me and I smiled, “wasn’t supposed to show you that one” I said and turned to Jay, “sorry Puddin” I said and Jim looked to him, “you use witchcraft” he asked and the others turned to us and Jay smiled, “not in a long time I haven’t, didn’t think that I would use it again” he said and Jim nodded, “so you don’t have magic anymore” he asked and Jay smirked and waved his hand and watched as De’s hair went everywhere, “wow” De said and turned to us, “I didn’t know that you could use witchcraft like that” De said and I smiled, “well what we can do is the darker side to it” I admitted and dad looked to me, “Harleen” he growled and I smirked, “wow, I might be a little scared of my own father” I said and dad looked to me, “Really” he asked and I laughed, “no” I said to him and he looked to me and I smiled, “you asked and I showed you” I explained.

Dad sighed and walked over to me, “don’t worry I won’t yell at you both” he said to me and I smiled, “look I promise you that I will not use the witchcraft for anything but to help” I said to him and Jay snorted. I turned to him and he looked to me, “really you are not helping” I said to him and he nodded, “sorry we will try” he said and dad nodded, “thanks” he said to us.


	20. When a Problem Arises...

Jay looked to me and I noticed that he was looking at our parents as they were talking about something and I looked over to him, “Puddin” I said to him and he looked to me and smiled, “sorry day dreaming is all” he said and looked over to me, “are you okay, you seem like something is wrong” Jay said to me and I looked to him, “what am I going to do if they don’t want us anymore, Jay I showed him that one” I explained and Jay turned to me, “they haven’t so far so I think that they really are wanting to try” he said to me and I nodded.

Dad walked over to me and smiled, “so we have to be honest and we want to make sure that we are all on the same page” dad said and I looked to him, “right” I said to him and he smiled, “don’t worry it isn’t anything bad” he said and looked to us, “is there anything else that you are hiding from us apart from the lifestyle, drugs and witchcraft” dad asked and Jay smirked, “You two” he said and I looked to him, “its not in the past but what we want to do” Jay said.

Dad and Jim looked confused and Jay smiled, “so we have a set of skills” Jay explained and dad looked to me and sighed, “you want to steal things” he asked and I looked to him, “I cannot hunt because I prefer to kill people and well you are aware that Jay and I are not sociable people” I explained.

Dad nodded and I looked to Sam and De, “they are fine with hunting because they like people and want to do that, we don’t like people and don’t want to be with them but happy stealing and selling on” I said and dad looked to us, “really you don’t want to help” he asked and I shook my head, “I don’t like people” I said to him and he sighed, “I am going to speak to the others about this first and we will see if it is worth it because sooner or later you two are going to end up in Arkham or worse prison” Dad said and I smirked, “they legally are not allowed to put us in prison” I explained and Jim looked confused, “once all the body paint and hair dye is out we are back to Harley Quinn and The Joker who are not and cannot be around other people” I explained and Jo looked over to me, “you are not allowed with other people” she asked and I nodded, “Jay and I don’t play well with others, Selina is proof of that” I explained and dad nodded, “yeah well I have seen first-hand what Jay does when someone bad mouths or hurts you” Dad said and I smiled, “my puddin is only looking out for me” I said to him and waved my hand and smirked as dad jumped and I smiled as I grabbed the chips, “Harley” dad said and I smiled.

De laughed, “She doesn’t use it her magic normally but because you both have found out about it and said that you don’t want them to use it, they are now wanting to because I can see from here that Jays hands are twitching” De said and I smiled, “your good” I said to her and she walked over to me and sat down smiling, “well I have always been able to read my little sister like a book” she said to me and I smirked, “don’t let nosey down stairs now because she isn’t aware that I have magic and I would like to leave it that way” I asked and they nodded, “sure” they said to us.

I nodded and Jay looked over to me and smiled, “so we have some time before dinner, want to come for a walk” he asked and Jim smiled, “you two are stuck in here, till I know that you cannot get any drugs you are in our sights” he said and Jay looked to him as I put my hand on his arm, “pick the fights” I said to him and he nodded, “fine” he snapped and laid back against the sofa and looked to me, “prisoners in our own home” Jay said to me and I smirked, “Well Bud and Lou are with red, but I am sure that red can bring them to us and they will then let us out because they won’t want them here” I said to him and he smirked, “don’t think that it is a good idea” Jim said and I laughed, “don’t worry they wouldn’t hurt you unless one of us told them too” I said and Jim sighed, “really” he said as he walked away and I turned to face my brother and sister, “so is it nice having a girlfriend” i asked.

Sam looked to me and smiled, “I am more happy that De is finally happy” he said to me and I smiled, “aww” I said to him and he looked to me, “you don’t scare me” he said and I smirked, “sure I don’t” I said to him and noticed that De was looking at me, “so what did you show dad and Jim because they seem freaked out” De asked and I looked to her, “something I was trying to hide but I showed it anyway” I explained and they looked to us eager to find out what, “don’t worry it doesn’t involve you so you don’t need to know” I explained and De crossed her arms and pouted, “that won’t work on me De, I have that look and it doesn’t work” I explained to her and she huffed.

I smirked and Jay got up and I moaned, “hey, you were keeping me warm” I said to him and noticed that he looked off, “Jay” I said to him and he bolted, I raised my hand to stop Jim and he looked confused, “he is coming down off the drugs, trust me when I say leave him” I explained and looked to the bathroom, “you’re worried” Rufus said to me and I  jumped, “shit how long have you been stood there” I asked him and he laughed, “not long, nice to see I can still make you jump” he said to me and I nodded, “don’t do that again, that was not nice” I said to him and noticed that he was looking at me, “what” I asked.

He walked over to me and sat down, “you are really white” he said to me and I looked down, “what” I asked and he looked to me, “Harley you do know that you are white right” he said to me, “but I thought that I normal colour” I said to him and turned to Sam and smirked, “why” I said to him and he snorted, “I am not playing your game” he said to me and I pouted, “you are no fun” I said and Jay walked back in and looked to me, “I feel like shit” he said and I smiled as I walked over to him, “come on” I said and noticed that Jim walked over to Jay and smiled, “for the shakes” he said and Jay smiled, “thanks dad” he said and I smirked, “told you give him time” I explained and walked back over to the sofa and Jay laid his head down on my shoulder, “why” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “because we are idiots” I explained to him and he nodded, “I think that we are idiots for doing that” Jay said and I smirked, “first time you have called yourself an idiot” I said to him and he growled at me, I laughed and turned to De and smiled, “so as we are on house arrest want to watch a film” I asked and she smiled, “sure” she said and I smiled as she turned Netflix on and looked over, “anything” she asked and I nodded, “sure” I said to her.

I watched as she put on The Ring and I laughed, “really in this house” I asked and she nodded, “come on we use to love pointing out the bits that were wrong” she said to me and I smiled, “sure go on then” I said to her and moved so I was comfy and Jay looked to me, “want to cuddle into me” he asked and I smiled, “sure” I said to him and he nodded, “come on pumpkin” he said and moved so I was cuddled into him and dad walked over with a blanket and passed me something with some water, “here” he said and I looked to it, “I don’t want the shakes coming back” he explained and I nodded.

I swallowed the tablet and cuddled down into my husband and noticed that the rest of the family were watching it, I smiled as we all watched the movie.

**John’s POV**

 We were about an hour into the film when I noticed it was really quite and looked over to my daughter and noticed that she was fast asleep on Jay and smiled as I got up and pulled the blanket over them to see that Jay was asleep as well, I smiled and noticed that De looked to me and I shook my head, “there asleep” I said to her and she smiled, “they needed it, I don’t think that they are getting a full amount of sleep” she said to me and I sighed, “yeah I don’t either” I said and de turned to me, “so what were you pissed about earlier” she asked me.

I looked to her and smirked, “nice try” I said and she looked at me, “your sister said no and I am not going to betray her trust now” I said to her and she nodded, “always kept out of the loop” she muttered and I smiled, “it was only about what she was like when she was 15” I explained to her and she nodded, “oh, that time” she said and I looked confused, “I knew she was with Jay, her having friends was a bit farfetched and well with us all being in the same room with the twins when we were growing up you start to notice things” she said to me and she smirked, “she slept with Jay when she was about 12” De said to me and Jim looked to us, “but he promised he wouldn’t till he was ready” Jim said and I smiled, “she knew then that he would be there first and only” I said looking at them and smiled as she moved and he wrapped his arms around her tighter, “he loves her and you can see that he does” Rufus said and looked to us, “but I would return to watching the film because if they wake up and noticed that we are all staring one is going to go off at us” Rufus said and I nodded, “your right, I am going to make some more popcorn” I said to them and I got up walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed the bag and heard my phone ringing, I reached into my pocket for it and noticed that it was Jefferson, “Hey” I said into the phone.

 _“Johnny, so I have sent the drugs off and well you’re not going to be impressed”_ Jefferson said to me and I sighed, “go on” I said to him and heard him sigh, _“it is cocaine but it is mixed with something”_ Jefferson said to me and I sighed, “what” I asked. _“I can’t make that out but do you remember if either of them took chem in school”_ he asked me. I thought about what Harley did in school and frowned, “not that I know off” I said and turned to the others, “do you know what subjects Harley and Jay took in school” I asked and Jim turned to me, “what do you mean” Jim asked me.

I sighed and looked to him, “did Jay take Chem in school” I asked and Jim nodded, “yeah he did, he liked to make new chemicals when he was bored, turned my basement into a lab” Jim said to me and I looked to my other two, “no Harley took gym” De said to me and I nodded, I turned back to the phone call, “only Jay did” I answered and he growled, _“he has done something to this and I don’t think that he is going to tell us”_ Jefferson said. I sighed and nodded, “ill speak to them when they are awake, and I am not going to wake them up for this because they don’t sleep well. Do you want to come back here and figure it out here with them helping” I asked, _“sure that might help”_ he said to me.

I put the phone down and looked over to the both of them and sighed, “They really were so far gone” I said as I walked over to the arm chair and sat down on it with the bowl. I passed the bowl to Bobby and smiled, “so you going to speak to your daughter” I asked. Bobby looked to me and I smiled, “she is your daughter and I know that I would if it was Harley down there” I said to him and he sighed, “I just don’t know what to say to her, she stole from family and tried to kill her family as well” Bobby said to me and I looked to him, “I have Harley Quinn and The Joker for a daughter and son in law, I think that you can handle Sarah” I said to him and he nodded, “your right” he said and I watched as he got up and walked down into the basement.

I looked over to the others and noticed that Harley was awake and she was looking at me, “Harley” I said to her and she looked around, “Pud” she said and I smiled, “Harley baby” I said to her and she backed into Jay and I frowned, “Pud” she said and looked to him and noticed that he was looking at her, “Hey, you okay” he asked her and I watched as she shook her head, “my head hurts” she said and Jay nodded, “okay” he said to her and pulled her into his arms and ran his hand down her hair, “shh deep breaths and remember to keep your eyes closed” he said to her and looked to me, “I need you to leave for 5 minutes” he asked and I nodded, “of course” I said to him and I grabbed the others and he looked to her, “remember deep breathes” he said to her and I sighed, this was not a good thing for her.

She nodded and I could hear her, “Jay where are we” she asked and I needed to sit down, it wasn’t a nice feeling to know that you own child was suffering with memory loss and it was worse when she looked at you like you were a stranger. “shh we are home sweetie, you dad and brother and sister are hear as well as me and my dad” he said to her and she looked so lost, I just wanted to scoop her up and not let go, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Rufus, “don’t worry” he said to me and sighed, “how can I not worry, it is heart breaking to see that my own daughter doesn’t recognise me. It is worse than losing my wife” I said and noticed that she was quite, “dad” she said and I smiled, “yeah princess, daddy” I said to her and she smiled as she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around her, I looked to Jay and he nodded, “it will help” he said and I pulled her into my arms and sobbed into her hair, “shh daddy has you” I said to her and smiled as she tightened her grip on me.


	21. Trying to find a way to get the memory's to stay...

I heard a noise and opened my eyes frowning as I couldn’t remember going to my father, I looked up and noticed that it was Jefferson and he was looking at Jay and crossed his arms, “I told you I don’t know what I put in it because I was high” Jay snarled and I looked confused. I got up and dad grabbed my arm and shook his head, “not a good idea” dad said to me and I looked to him, “don’t” I said and walked over to Jay and pushed him back, “what’s going on” I asked and Jefferson smiled, “don’t worry” he said and turned back to dad and the others, “I am not a child and don’t need to be treated like I am fragile” I explained and Jay looked to me, “we mixed something with the cocaine he is asking me what I put in with it” Jay said to me.

I sighed and looked to Jefferson, “you got a breakdown of it” I asked and he turned to me and frowned, “I couldn’t tell what it was” he said and I smirked, “I had to do a medical part to get my PhD and I can tell you what it is” I explained to him and he passed me the paper and smiled, “I don’t think you will know either” he said to me and I smiled, “sure” I snapped and grabbed the paper and looked down, “are you sure this was the result” I asked. Jefferson nodded and I looked to Jay, “this isn’t ours” I said to him and he frowned, I passed the paper over and watched as he went for calm to pissed in seconds, “what is it” Jo asked walking into the room.

I sighed and looked to her, “so about 6 years ago Jay developed a drug that well was everything” I explained and she nodded, “right something along the lines of Fun” she said and I smirked, “didn’t realised it made its way out here” I explained and she nodded, “some of the hunters have come across it” she explained and turned to me, “so Fun is your drug” she asked, “was until 2 years ago” I explained and she looked to me, “what happened” Sam asked making me look over to him, “well Jay and I got bored of having to make the stuff and wanted to try something else, we sold it to Selina” I said to them and Bobby looked to me, “she is into drugs” he asked and I laughed, “no she doesn’t do the drugs she sells them, do you know what we get paid for these” I said to him and he sighed, “you all need help” he said and I growled, “careful” I said to him and he held his hands up at me.

I turned to Jefferson, “something new has been added to this and without knowing what you cannot find out a way to stop it” I explained and got up, “give me 10 minutes” I said to him and walked down the stairs with Jay on my heels, I walked over to the cell and smiled, “so that drug we sold to you” I asked. Selina looked at me and smirked, “not telling you a thing” she said to me and I smiled, “you don’t need to” I said to her and walked over to the keys and unlocked her and smiled, “we are going to play a game” I said to her and she looked to me, “no” she said and I smiled, “so when you get bored of screaming I will stop and then you can tell me what you added to it” I said to her.

She smirked and I turned to Jay, “make sure that she doesn’t get out” I said to him and smiled as he nodded, “of course” he said and I walked back up the stairs and smiled, “do you have a toaster I can have” I asked.

Bobby nodded and walked over to the toaster and frowned, “what are you going to do” he asked me and I smiled, “I am going to make your daughter scream” I said to him and he looked to me, “Electricity has it ways of making people talk” I explained and Jefferson looked to me, “that is wrong” he said to me and I looked to him, “does it look like I know the difference between right and wrong” I asked. He shook his head and I smiled, “you might want to go out or make sure that no one comes down stairs” I said to them.

Dad looked to me and I smiled, “this is going to be fun, I haven’t done this to anyone in months” I said to them and walked back down the stairs to see that Jay was pinning her to the wall, “she was bad mouthing you again” he said and I smirked, “find me a hose or something” I asked and he nodded as he went to find what I wanted, I walked over to the side and bent down plugging the toaster in and ripped the cable from the toaster and smiled, “this is going to hurt” I said to her and she looked scared, “yep” I said and noticed that Jay passed me a water hosepipe and smiled, “I will be on the steps” he said and I nodded.

I reached down and pulled off my shoes and smiled, “take them off” I snapped and she smiled, “no” she said and I smiled, “fine” I said to her and walked over slamming her head into the wall and smiling as I pulled off her shoes and pushed her to the floor, “that’s better” I said to her and smiled, “now do you want to answer my question, what did you add to my drug” I asked.

She smirked and looked to me, “not tell you anything” she said to me and I smiled, “that’s fine” I said to her and dropped the water pipe on the floor and walked over turning it on and smiled as she looked to me, “it doesn’t do anything to me anymore, you can’t become more insane and crazy when you have gave into the voices” I explained to her and she looked to me, “you won’t do this to me, you want your father to help you” she said to me and I smiled, “does it look like I care what people think of me” I asked and she looked frightened, “you father won’t help you either Selina” I said to her and she looked to me, “do your worse” she said and I smiled, “fine” I said to her and dropped the live wire into the water and watched as I electrified and she screamed out making me laugh.

I picked the wire up and looked to her, “want to speak to me know” I asked and she looked to me and laughed, “no” she said and I nodded, “alright” I said and dropped it again and smiled, “isn’t it fun having all that electric running through you” I said to her and she looked to me, “fine” she said and I looked to her, “sorry what” I said and she looked to me trying to get up, “stop and I will tell you what you want to know” she got out. I smiled as I grabbed the wire and pulled it up and smiled, “so what did you add to it” I asked and she looked to me, “your green stuff” she said to me and I turned to Jay, “that was hot, when I have given it to Jefferson you are going to let me fuck you” he said and I giggled.

He left the room and I looked to her and smirked, “I miss this Selina, I mean when was the last time we hung out” I asked her and she looked to me, “we don’t” she said and I smiled, “don’t worry” I said to her and grinned, “this is going to be a nice time for the both of us, I mean we can bond” I said to her and she growled,  “I don’t want to be friends with a lunatic” she said and I smiled, “thanks” I said to her and pulled the toaster out and smiled, “thanks for speaking to me, we must do this another time” I said to her and walked out of the basement and back upstairs to see that the rest of them didn’t look impressed with me, “you could have spoken to her” Jefferson said to me and I smiled as I turned to him, “and where would the fun have been in that, I mean do you think that I would  have had more fun in just speaking to her” I asked and Jay smirked, “pumpkin” Jay said and I turned to him and smiled, “puddin, she isn’t happy with me. She thinks that I don’t want to be friends” I pouted at him and he laughed as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, “well you have me and red” he said and I nodded, “I miss red, do you think she will come out if I asked” I said to him and Dad looked to me, “she can’t come here” he said to me.

I pouted and he frowned, “she will get you caught and sent to Arkham” he said to me and I smiled, “but i miss my friend” I said to him and he looked to me, “I get that Harley but you cannot have her here, she will find out who you really are and what happens if she lets that leak to someone” dad said to  me and I smiled, “oh well” I said to him and he frowned, “I am not winning with you, I will speak to you when you aren’t hyper” he said to me and I smiled, “can I have some sweets, do you have some” I said to him and he looked to me, “no” he said and I pouted, “okay” I said to him and turned to Jay and smiled, “are you finished puddin” I asked and he nodded, “of course I am pumpkin, I am all yours” he said to me and I smiled, “really” I said to him and he nodded, “come on” he said to me and I smiled as he caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

**John’s POV**

I watched as they left and I turned to Jefferson, “I really am lost, one minute she is fine and the next she is a completely different person” I said to him and he looked to me and smiled, “she has the traits of someone with bi-polar” he said to me and I looked to him, “doesn’t that come from a parent” I asked.

Jefferson nodded and I sighed, “but no one in this family has ever had bi-polar” I explained and Jefferson walked over to me and smiled, “then again she has been through a lot since being away from you which is going to cause an effect on her, I haven’t been able to speak to them and for me to look into this I am going to need them to be honest with me and have blood from them” he explained and I sighed, “great so nothing we can do then” I said and Bobby sighed, “she seems to trust Sam” Bobby said and Sam laughed, “I am not fucking up my relationship with my sister because you lot cannot seem to get her to trust you. Dad you need to just be there for her and understand that she has been through a lot with Jay because of you” Sam said to me and I frowned.

Sam looked to us and laughed, “her own father and Jays father said that they didn’t want them to be together and then to put that on top her favourite uncle tells her the same including De as well” Sam explained to me and I sighed as I sat down, “on top of that she didn’t want to hurt my feelings but knew that she needed to trust her gut and be with Jay” he said and I sighed, “I hurt them” he said and I nodded, “you broke her dad, you told her to her face that you didn’t trust her with her love life” Sam said to me and I frowned, “of course I trust her because she is my little girl, I lost sight of that over the years and pushed her away” I explained and Sam smiled, “talk to her and explain why you want Jefferson to look at her, she might surprise you” Sam said to me and I smiled.

I watched as he turned to Jim and smiled, “as for you your problem isn’t Jay it is the fact that you don’t like his wife” Sam said and Jim looked to us and smiled, “I love Harley” he said and I smiled, “because you now have to, I mean do you know my daughter at all” I asked and he sighed, “I will make it up to her I promise, I want to be able to trust my son when it comes to her” he said and I smiled and watched as Sam went to Bobby and smirked, “as for you well I think it is easy to see what her problem is with you” Sam said and I looked to him, “what” I asked and Sam laughed.

Sam looked to us all and smirked, “really none of you know why Harley seems to have a problem with you” Sam asked and Bobby shook his head, “I might have agreed with your father but I haven’t done anything wrong since then” he said and i turned to Sam to see he was shaking his head, “Harley was thrown into Black-gate Asylum” Sam said and turned to me, “which I looked into and found out what they preform tests on the inmates” he said to me and I growled, “they  have been doing experiments on my daughter” I growled and Sam nodded, “she is pissed because she found out that it was your daughter that sent her there, bobby you might not see it but she came to terms that her friend Selina turned on her and gave her and her husband but then she comes home to find out that the bitch that sent her there is your daughter and she can’t kill her because then you will hate her and she doesn’t want that” Sam explained and he sighed, “I can’t hate my daughter for what she did, I have tried to but I can’t and then to hear my little girl scream because Harley tortured her” Bobby said and I sighed, “what she did was wrong and when she is herself again I will speak to her about that, but Bobby that isn’t Sarah down there as Harley isn’t Ally” I explained and bobby looked to me, “I came to terms that my little Ally isn’t in there because I sent her away, I made her into Harley and she had to come to terms with that and so do I” I explained.

Bobby looked to me and I smiled, “Selina is there not Sarah and I think that you need to comes to terms with that, you made your choice when she was 17 and she walked out of that door Bobby” I said to him and put my hand on his shoulder, “but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t your daughter, Harley is so much like my Ally that I was able to accept her, Selina will have some of Sarah in her and you need to look for it in her” I explained and he looked to me, “but they hate each other” Bobby said to me and I nodded, “yeah they do and I don’t think that Harley and Jay are going to forgive her yet, they might in time” I said and Bobby smiled, “maybe they start small” he said and I nodded.

I turned to Jefferson and smiled, “I will speak to Harley and Jay about giving you some blood to help find a cure for this, but maybe we can look into some help for the three of them, I believe that Selina is in need so help as well” I said and he nodded, “didn’t think that I would be treating Harley Quinn, The Joker or Selina Kyle” Jefferson said and I smiled, “try being the parents to Harley Quinn and the Joker” I said and Jim nodded.

Jefferson smirked and shook his head, “I’ll leave that to you” he said and I noticed that Jo smiled, “how do you know all that about them” she asked and Sam smiled, “because she is my twin sister, just because she became this person doesn’t mean that I forgot what my sister means to me” he said and De smiled, “couldn’t have said it better myself” a voice said and I turned to see Harley wearing Jays shirt and I rolled my eyes, “couldn’t you get dressed first” I asked and she smiled, “nope” she said and I sighed as she walked over to the coffee pot and made herself a drink and looked to bobby and smiled, “your daughter is a bitch and I will never be friends with her again, if that means that Jay and I leave, fine tell us now” she said and I sighed as I went to speak but Bobby got there first, “I don’t mind that you don’t like her, but maybe while I am around you can be a little nicer to her” Bobby asked and she sighed, “only for you” she said and Jay walked in to the kitchen with a pair of purple suit pants and nothing else on and smiled, “what” he asked and I laughed, “nothing” I said to them and smiled as he took the cup from her and smiled, “thanks” he said to her and she smiled as she kissed him.

**Harley’s POV**

I watched as dad turned back to the others and I noticed that Ellen was looking at us and I smirked, “what” I asked and she looked to me, “you both have so many tattoos but you don’t like others touching you” she said and I looked to her, “right” I said and she smiled, “so how do you get them done” she asked.

I held my arms up and smiled, “Jays does mine and I do his” I explained to her and she walked over, “do you mind” she asked and I smiled, “sure” I said and she looked at my arm and smiled, “your talented” she said to Jay and he nodded, “most of them are because I was bored, one is because she was pissed at the time” Jay said and I smirked, “you told me I could do it when I was drinking” I said to him and smiled, “it was the only thing I could think of at half 2 in the morning” I said to him and he turned around, “she thinks that it is funny” Jay said and Ellen smiled, “the haha’s are her” she said and I nodded and I put my arms around his shoulder, “yep” I said and Jay smiled, “I think that she is good at it” he said and I smiled as I turned to De and Sam, “did you get any” I asked.

Sam shook his head and De smiled, “only the one around the top of my arm” she said and I smiled, “I remember you getting that, you were drunk” I said to her and she smiled, “yeah pissed” she said and I laughed.

I smiled and looked over to see that Jefferson walked over to us and sighed, “you could have killed her” he said to me and I looked to him and smiled, “I know what will kill her with that, she was lucky I pulled it out” I said to him and he looked to me and smiled, “so I think that I might have a reason to your memory loss” he said and I looked to him, “because of the green she added in, the main side effect for that is memory loss” I said to him and he looked to me, “how” he asked and I smiled, “well when she told me it was ours she added in, I put it down to two things and realised that it could only be the green” I explained and turned to Jay, “you have the antidote” I said and he nodded, “in the lab” he said and I smiled, “there and then add it to a treatment and you have your memory back” I said putting my hands in the air and smiled, “aren’t I clever” I said to him.

He nodded and looked to dad, “she is right” he said and turned to Jay, “can you get me some” Jefferson asked and Jay smiled, “sure for 3 grand” Jay said and I smirked as I held in the laugher wanting to come out, “but it is to help you” Jefferson said. Jay looked to me and smiled, “doesn’t mean that I am going to give it to you for free” Jay said to him and I smirked, “why would we” I asked and dad sighed, “we need to see if we can get your memory back” Dad said and I turned to him, “and you can, but I am not giving this out for free” I said to them and jumped down to the floor and smiled, “Jay might be nice and lower the price of it if you ask nicely” I said and looked over to De and smiled, “so while they are trying to get Jay to give them something for free, do you want to go shopping” I asked.

She nodded and smiled, “that would be nice, can we make it into town this time” she asked and I smiled, “of course, I am going to get ready” I said to her and walked up the stairs with Jay smirking. I got into the bathroom and pulled down my hair and smiled as I grabbed some blonde hair-dye and put it on the ends of my hair and quickly went to covering up the tattoos, I decided to keep it blond for a change. My phone went and I walked over to the shower and quickly washed out the dye and smiled as they colour left and I quickly dried my hair so I wouldn’t be caught. I looked into the mirror and smiled as it was all one colour and I grabbed the hair curlers and went to making it curler and put some make-up on. I walked into the bedroom and got changed into some blue jeans and my Dr martin’s boots as well as my black tee-shirt as well. I walked back down stairs and dad smiled, “you look like your mum” he said to me and I smiled, “doesn’t mean I am giving it to you for free” I explained to him and he nodded, “have fun” he said and I nodded as De walked over swinging keys, “we can go anywhere you want to” she said and I smiled, “come on” I said to her.


	22. Shopping Trip with your big sister...

De and I got into the car and she turned to me, “so then where are we going” she asked me and I smiled, “I want to make a stop at the store were we got our clothes from, but apart from that anywhere you want” I said to her and she looked to me, “you aren’t going to kill him are you” she asked and I smiled, “of course not, I just want to know where he got the stuff from and why he put it in my stuff” I explained and she sighed, “please don’t kill him, I don’t want to see you run” she said and I smiled, “don’t worry so much De” I said to her and she smirked at me.

She turned the corner and looked to me, “are you going to tell dad you came here” she asked me and I smiled, “nope, make sure that you don’t tell him either” I said to her and got out of the car, “stay in here” I said to her and walked into the store.

The little bell rang and he walked out and saw me, “hello” I said to him and he looked around and I smiled, “only me, my puddin is at home” I said to him and walked over smirking as he was trying to get away from me and I smiled, “you see I am trying my hardest not to give into the bad side because my sister is asking me not to but when people like you do this,  it makes me want to rip your heart out” I snarled.

He whimpered and I looked to him, “who told you to put the drugs in my stuff” I asked him and he looked to me, I noticed that he looked scared and I turned to him, “you should be more scared of me” I snarled. He nodded and looked to me, “some woman, I didn’t get her name” he said to me and I growled, “there are loads of woman, give me something I can go on” I snapped and he nodded, “tall, dark hair and was black” he said to me and I smiled, “now that wasn’t so hard now was it” I asked.

He shook his head and I turned around to see that De was still in the car, I turned back to the idiot and noticed that he was looking at the exit and I smiled, “try it” I said to him and watched as he ran, I snapped my hand out and watched as he was pinned to the wall and smiled, “don’t want the blood to show as then my sister will be disappointed in me” I said to him and clenched my hand and watched as he was dying and I smirked, “I have missed using my magic for this” I said to him and smirked as he fell to the floor.

I smiled and noticed that there was a new outfit and smiled, “oh I like that” I said and grabbed it putting it in a bag and smiled as I walked out of the store and smiled as I got back into car and De turned to me, “what did you do” she asked and I looked to her and smiled, “got an answer to how put him up to it and then got this” I said and pulled out a black and red dress and smiled, “isn’t it cute” I asked and de laughed, “cute sis” she said and looked to the store, “did he give you the answer right away” she asked and I looked to her, “I don’t want to fight with you De because I want have a good day” I said and she nodded, “fine but this conversation isn’t over” she said and I smiled, “of course” I said to her.

She started the car and we got out of here and I smirked as they won’t trace that back to me because well I don’t look like me, I looked over to De and looked her over, “Sam tried to fight with you” I asked and she looked confused, “why would he try to fight me” she asked like she was hurt and I laughed, “I meant as teach to fight, De you’re a girl and have more to fight for” I explained to her and she shook her head, “I didn’t really think about it” she said to  me and I nodded, “okay then” I said and put it to the back of my mind. De pulled into a shopping centre and looked to me, “I don’t know what size I am, this are yours and they are a bit small” she said to me and I nodded, “well I am an 6 because of everything so I would say try an 8” I said to her and she nodded, “okay” she said and we got out of the car.

We walked down the high street and I smiled as I pulled her into a store and smiled, “you need a new wardrobe and being the sister I am we are going to get you some new clothes” I explained to her and held my hand up, “I want to and there is nothing that you can do to stop me” I explained to her and smiled as she looked around in amazement, “wow” she said and I nodded, “so you are going to need underwear which will be bras, pants and socks” I explained to her and she went red, “don’t worry I have an idea of the size you’re going to be” I explained to her.

She nodded and  we walked over and she looked confused and I smiled, “okay so you have a lot so you don’t need padded and I would say the work that you do I would get underwired” I explained to her and she nodded, “right okay” she said and I smiled, “try 34C” I said to her and she nodded, “thanks” she said to me and I passed her some and smiled, “if you’re not sure come out and I will say yes or no” I said.

She nodded and smiled, “thanks” she said and I heard the door go and looked around to see that it was Jo and her mother, “Great” I said and De popped her head out and looked to me, “you okay” she said and I nodded, “Jo and Ellen are here” I said and she laughed at me which made me grumble, “I only wanted some time with you” I said and she nodded, “give me five” she said and walked out and I smiled, “prefect” I said to her.

She smiled and quickly grabbed her shirt and I smirked, “seems like there is a little naughty in there” I said and she stuck her tongue out at me and I smirked as I went to look at some clothes, Jo looked over and smiled, “Harley” she said to me. I looked to her and smiled, “Joanne” I said to her and she smiled, “Jo is fine” she said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, “I am not giving it to you, Jay and I have agreed that we are going to get the money for it” I said to her.

She sighed and I looked to her, “is that why you are here, to try and get me to give it to you” I asked and she nodded, “well you can go back to John and tell him that I am not giving it to him” I snapped and De walked over and smiled, “Jo leave, this is time for my sister and I” De said to her and she sighed, “Jefferson needs that drug” she said to me and I smiled, “good for him, 3 grand and it is his” I said to her and watched as she walked out of the shop. De looked to me and I shook my head, “don’t” I said to her and she nodded, “what next” she asked.

I smiled and grabbed some underwear for her and smiled, “so what do you want” I asked her.

She looked to me and smiled, “I want to make Sam want me” she said and I smirked, “okay then” I said to her and walked out of the store, “ask” I said to her and she sighed as she turned to me, “do you want to get better” she asked me and I looked to her, “yes and no” I said and sighed, “like this I have an excuse for being like this De, I don’t have be the person everyone wants me to be” I explained and she looked to me, “but there is something else” she said and I turned to her, “I cannot be a mother like this De, I cannot give Jay a baby and be on the run” I explained.

De looked to me and I laughed, “I’m not pregnant but we want a baby” I explained and she smiled, “I will be an aunt” she said and I nodded, “but what if I can’t be a normal person or a mum” I asked and De smiled as she walked over to me and smiled, “you will be a good mother” she said and I looked to her, “really you think so” I asked and she nodded, “of course you will be” she said and I smiled, “thanks” I said and looked to her, “give me the phone” I said to her. She looked confused and passed me the phone and I dialled a number, “Puddin” I said.

“Harley” Jay said and I smiled, “Give it to dad, tell him that it was from me and that I will make sure that he gets the daughter he wants, Jay I think that this will be a good thing” I said to him and I heard him walking, “why” he said to me and I sighed, “because we cannot be parents on the run or when our memory is fading” I explained.

Jay sighed and laughed, “well I think that you are right, I will give it to our parents because we are trying to do the good thing” he said and I smiled, “thanks puddin, also we need to talk when I get back” I explained and he sighed, “have I done something” he asked and I smiled, “no you haven’t puddin, it is about the drugs that was put into our clothing, I believe that we need to have another conversation with Selina” I explained and De looked confused but I shook my head at her, “okay I will speak to you when you get back” he said and I smiled, “love you puddin” I said and put the phone down smiling, “I’m going soft” I said and De smiled, “I won’t tell anyone” she said and I laughed, “sure” I said to her and I smiled, “so clothes for you” I asked.

De smiled and nodded, “so where are we going to go” De asked and I smiled as we walked into a shopping mall and smirked, “come on” I said to her and walked into a store and smiled nicely as a woman walked over, “can I help you with anything today” she asked and I turned to her and smiled, “no” I said and pulled De over to the jeans and grabbed a basket and smiled, “so I am thinking some jeans because well I wear them as they are comfy and then some dresses and skirts as well as some shorts as well” I said.

She looked to me and frowned, “it is winter, isn’t it going to be cold” she said to me and I smiled, “tights” I said to her and watched as she looked confused and I smiled, “don’t worry I am sure that I can teach you everything” I said to her and she nodded, “just follow me” I said to her and went to putting some clothes in the basket and walked into the changing room and smiled, “right put this on with this and then come to me and I will show you the tights” I said to her.

She nodded and I watched as she walked in to the changing room and I smiled as she walked out and looked to me, “don’t worry” I said to her and walked over to her and put her on the seat and passed her the tights, “it’s as easy as it looks” I said to her and she nodded. She placed them on and I looked to her and smiled, “so red and gold” she said to me and I smiled, “well I don’t think white is a good idea for you and red always did look good on you” I explained. De nodded and looked in the mirror and smiled, “we look a lot alike” she said and I walked over to the mirror and smiled, “yeah we do” I said to her and walked out into the main area and grabbed a green pinafore dress and a purple jumper and walked back into the changing rooms and smiled, “give me a sec and we will see how much we look alike” I explained.

She nodded and I quickly went and got changed and walked out pulling my tights on and smiled as I walked over to De and waved my hand over her hair and smiled as it became curly, “wow, we really do look alike” I said to her and she nodded, “I don’t have any shoes” she said to me and I smiled as I ripped the tags off them and smiled, “just go with me on this” I said to her and she nodded, we walked out of changing rooms and I turned to the woman and smiled, “My sister and I were wondering if it would be okay to pay for them with the tags, you see my sister and I have just got out of our step-fathers hands and well she has been hurt so much” I said wiping my eyes and the woman smiled at me, “I am sorry, of course” she said.

I smiled and turned to my sister, “Anna sweetie, why don’t you grab some shoes as he won’t be able to recognise us now” I said to her and she nodded, “are you sure sis” she said and I smiled, “of course” I said to her and she nodded, “of course” she said and went to ringing up the tabs for us, I passed her the money and she smiled, “thank you for helping us” I said to her and took my sister hand, “come on” I said and we walked out of the store.

De looked to me and frowned, “she was wondering what we was doing, I am not going to tell her the truth and well she was looking at me and I didn’t like it” I explained. De nodded and turned to me and smiled, “you are never going back to that place Harley, I will come and get you myself if I have to” she said and I smiled, “I would love to see that” I said to her and smiled, “so is there anything you want because you have loads of clothes” I said to her and she smiled, “to spend the rest of the day with you” she said and I looked to her, “you are such a girl” I said to her and she laughed, “come on let’s get some lunch and then I am sure we can do some more shopping” she said and I looked to her, “I am sure that there is something you could get for Jay” she said to me and I smiled, “I am sure that I could find something” I said and noticed that the shaking was coming back, “great” I muttered.

De looked to me and I smiled, “give me five” I said and walked into the shop and smiled, “10 pack please” I said and he nodded, “here miss, £7 please” he said and I passed the change over and smiled at De, “it is this or the other stuff” I said to her and she nodded, “when did it start” she asked me.

I looked to her and smiled, “the drugs or the cigarettes” I asked as I looked over, “the cigs” she said and I smiled, “about 13” I said to her and she looked shocked, “well I was already sleeping with Jay when I was 12” I said to her and she smiled, “I didn’t know that, I thought it was about 16” she said to me and I smiled, “no I knew that the minute I saw him that he was everything to me” I explained to her and she smiled, “Really” she asked.

I laughed and nodded, “yeah he was everything that I wanted and more, he didn’t want to hunt De” I said to her and she smiled as we walked into the restaurant and I looked to her, “to crowded De” I said to her and sighed, “I cannot do big crowds, believe it or not but being with everyone at home is hard for us” I explained and she looked to me, “why didn’t you tell me” she said and I looked to her, “what was I supposed to say De, Jay and I don’t like this many people can you please send them away” I said to her and she smiled, “sure” she said and I rolled my eyes, “not worth it” I said to her and she sighed, “not everything is going to be easy Harley, but you and Jay are a lot better than you first were” she said to me and I kept the snort in because she would ask questions I didn’t want to answer, “I know” I said to her.

She smiled and looked to me, “what about a diner” she asked and I smiled, “sure” I said to her and smiled as she turned from the restaurant and took my hand, “come on” she said and we walked back down the road to find a diner where it wouldn’t be too crowded. We got into the diner and I noticed that there were police and I pulled De back and smiled, “don’t” I said to her and the cop turned around, “Mrs Daniels” the man said and I frowned, “do I know you” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, “I met you in the store, you were with John” he said to me and I nodded, “sorry yeah, I have been busy so didn’t remember you” I said to him and he smiled, “I am looking for Jody and wondering if you have seen her” he asked.

I looked to him and frowned, “who is Jody” I asked and he looked to me, “Jody Mills she is a cop here but she is missing. Her son is now in a foster home because she hasn’t come home” he explained and I sighed, “aww that is horrible, I am sorry that she is missing” I said to him and he nodded, “who is your friend” he asked and De smiled, “Annabel Daniels, this is my big sister” I said to him and he nodded, “nice to meet you” he said and De nodded, “you too, do you want to get food in or out sis” De asked and I smiled, “we can eat in if you want to” I said to her and she nodded, “I’ll go and get a table” she said and walked over to a booth and I smiled as I turned back to the officer and smiled, “if there is anything I can do to help please let me know” I said to him and he nodded, “of course, thank you Mrs Daniels” he said and walked out of the diner. I walked over to the booth and sat down watching him, “keep walking” I muttered and noticed that De was watching me, he turned back to me and frowned, I growled and turned to De and smiled, “I hope you can run” I said to her and she looked confused, “he has just figured out who I am” I explained to her and she looked to me, “what do we do” she asked and I smiled, “run” I said to her.

She nodded and ran out of the diner and the place was covered with cops and I growled, “really” I said and he smirked at me, “Harley Quinn” he said and I smirked, “didn’t think you would notice me” I said to him and he smirked, “called the police as well, won’t be long” he said and I nodded, “you think that you are going to arrest me” I asked.

He nodded and I laughed, “sorry but I don’t think that you are all going to get out of here” I said and smirked as most of the people looked scared of me, “shame all I wanted to do is eat” I said and noticed that the cop moved forward, “De stay there” I said and she looked to me, “how did you know I was there” she asked, I turned to her and sighed, “because I did” I said to her and smiled, “don’t tell dad” I said to her and she looked confused.

I snapped my hand out and watched as everyone but De went into the wall and I looked up, “really think that you’re going to arrest me, you don’t have what it takes to take me down” I snarled at him and he coughed, “please” he said and I looked to him, “no, you were the one that decided to arrest me” I snarled and clenched my hand and smirked, “I do miss killing people with magic” I said and watched as they all fell down to the floor and I turned to De and sighed, “come on” I said to her and grabbed her hand and ran for the car, I pushed her into the car and looked over and smiled, “I need you to snap out of this” I said to her and she looked to me, “you killed them all” she said and I nodded, “yeah I did Deanna, it was us or them and I choose us” I snapped and looked to her, “I will not do this, I am who I am and if you don’t like that I will not change for anyone” I said to her and she looked to me, “I don’t want to lose you” she said to me and I sighed, “you’re not going to” I said and pulled the car out of the diner and sighed, “I was hungry as well” I said and De smiled as she passed me a bag I didn’t notice she had, “I didn’t know that you had that” I said to her and she smiled.

I grabbed the chips and stuffed them into my mouth and smiled as she rolled her eyes at me, “I won’t tell dad” she said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said to her and she nodded, “I hope you still want me around” I said to her and she nodded, “it is nice to know that you can protect me and be scary at the same time” she said and I laughed, “I know” I said to her and laughed, “come on before someone sends someone to look for me” I said to her and she nodded.

We got back to the house and I noticed that Jay was outside with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and I smiled as I got out and smiled, “puddin” I said and ran over to him, he looked to me and smiled, “purple and green looks good on my pumpkin” he said to me and looked to De, “good time” he asked and she nodded, “yeah, we have a good time” she said and nodded, “thanks” he said to her and I looked confused, “you needed this just as much as she did” he said to me and I smiled, “we need to talk” I said to him and he nodded, “I know” he said to me.

I sighed and grabbed the cigarette from him and took a drag and smiled, “so I went to visit our friend to find out what happened and why he was putting drugs in our clothing, mainly mine” I explained and Jay sighed, “what happened” he asked. I looked to him and I sighed, “Turns out that a woman sounding a lot like Amanda Waller wanted him to do this” I explained.

Jay growled and I went to grab him but he was too quick, “Jay” I said trying to pull him back and he turned to me, “she made your life a living hell Harley, she was the one that put a bomb in you Harley” Jay snapped and I looked to him and smirked, “I am well aware of what that woman can do to people Jack, but we need a plan because I will not go in blind” I said and he looked to me, “she will know what is going on, I pulled a god dam bomb out of her and I have a feeling that she is aware of this little thing” Jay snarled and I walked over to the sofa and sat down, “I anit doing shit till you calm the fuck down, you will end up killing her like this” I said to him.

He growled and I looked to him, “I am not scared of you” I said to him and looked to De and smiled, “did you show Sammy your new clothes” I asked.

She smiled and nodded, “yeah he likes them” she said to me and I smiled, “that’s good” I said and noticed that dad and Jim looked confused and I smirked, “he will rant at me for the next hour but then calm down” I explained to them and Jim smiled, “is it wise to let him go” he asked me and I smiled, “it is either he is yelling at me or killing Selina” I said and looked to bobby, “and I promised you that she wouldn’t be killed” I said and looked to Jay and smirked, “finished” I asked.

He nodded and I got up and walked over to him, “I promise that we will speak to her but you need to calm down Jay” I said to him and kissed him, he melted into the kiss and I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and nodded.


	23. Going along on the hunt...

I woke to shouting and looked around to see I was in the bed on my own and frowned, I ran down stairs and noticed that Jay had his father pinned to the wall and I sighed, “what happened now” I asked and he looked to me, “he won’t let me speak to Selina” he said to me and I looked to Jim and frowned, “why” I asked and he looked to me, “because she is family and we don’t want her dead” he said and I rolled my eyes at him, “you are a twat” I said to him and dad looked to me, “HARLEEN” dad snapped and I looked to him, “no I am sorry but I am right, Jay won’t kill her” I said and Bobby turned to me, “can you swear on your life that he won’t kill her” Bobby said and I nodded, “yeah I can” I said to him and turned to Jim, “you really don’t trust us do you” I asked him.

Jim looked to me and I laughed, “Don’t bother” I said to him and turned to Jay, “come on we need to have a conversation with her, she might be able to help” I said and he nodded, “stay the hell away from my wife and I” he snapped and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We got to the bottom and I walked over to her and smiled, “I’ll make you a deal, you tell me what I want to know and I let you out for good” I said to her and she looked to me, “what do you want Harley” she said to me, “Amanda Waller, what does she have on you” I asked.

Selina looked to me and then behind me and I noticed that it was dad and she sighed, “Your brother” she said to me and I sighed, “What do you mean my brother” I asked and she looked to me, “I was drunk and mention that you had a twin brother” she said and I looked to her, “you told her about Sammy” I said to her and she looked to me, “I was drunk Harley and I didn’t know who I was speaking to” she said to me and I growled, “you have put our family at risk Selina because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut” I said and turned to Jay, “I need to get him out of here, he will not survive in Black-gate” I said to him and he nodded as he turned to Selina, “want to earn their forgiveness” Jay said and she nodded.

I watched as he walked over to the keys and opened her cell and stood to the side, “you fuck up and your father can’t save you because it will be my wife that I will watch tear you apart” Jay said and I looked to her, “keep your hands away from Sammy and De” I said to her and she nodded, “of course” she said and I turned to her, “I will never forgive you for this” I said to her and turned to Jay, “I am going to make sure that they are okay” I said to him and walked back upstairs to see that Sammy looked to me and smiled, “are you okay” he asked me and I shook my head, “seems like this is all over you, Selina told Amanda Waller that I have a twin brother and she is trying to get at you” I said to him and sighed, “I think that Jay and I will take Selina away from here and try to get her to see I was never here” I said and Sam growled, “you won’t even dare” he said to me and I looked up, “why” I said and he walked over to me and grabbed me, “Sammy let go” I said to him and he looked to me, “because you are family and my sister, I will not have you running from me again” he said to me and I pulled my arm from him.

“I am not your little sister Samuel and you will do best to remember that” I snapped and he looked to me and smirked, “you think because you are some big scary crook that I am going to stay away and think yeah they should leave” he said to me and I looked to him, “oh hunny you haven’t seen scary” I snapped and he looked to me, “you are not running from me” he said and I sighed, “fine, you and De don’t go anywhere near Selina” I said to them and they nodded, “fine” they said and I nodded.

Selina walked up and I looked to her and shook my head, “I am not in the mood for this, please tell me that someone has some good news” I asked.

Jefferson walked in and smiled, “thank you for giving the drug to us” he said and I smirked, “well I was hoping to get something from it” I explained and he looked to me, “well you said that you wanted to help us” I said and he nodded, “can you fix the memory lose part to the drug” I asked and he frowned, “I don’t understand” he said and Jay smiled, “see if we fix the memory loss on it I can get about £4000 for the drug on the market” I said and he looked to me, “you aren’t selling this on” he said to me and I looked to him, “and who is going to stop me” I asked and Jay laughed, “she has a point, I mean no one apart from me or even Selina can stop her” Jay said to him and he looked over to me and smiled, “you think we can sell it for more” he asked me and I nodded, “of course, that and of course the other stuff will mean that we can keep our profits high” I said to him and smiled, “we are up 6 mil pud” I said to him and heard someone cough, “touch it Sel and I will put my hand through your chest” I said to her and she nodded, “of course” she said.

Dad walked over to me and smiled, “can we have a quick conversation” he said and I looked to him, “is it about this” I asked and he shook his head, “I have learnt not to tell you or Jay no, this is about a hunt that just come in and well De can’t fight yet and I need an extra pair of hands” he said to me and I looked to him, “you want me to hunt with you” I said to him and he nodded, “I need all the help I can get and with your sister not ready yet I need you” he said and I looked to Jay and he laughed, “you want someone who doesn’t like people to help you save people” Jay said and Dad smiled, “no to help with finding out what did this” he explained.

I nodded and Jay smiled, “well we don’t mind helping if you don’t mind me coming along with you” Jay said to him and dad smiled, “of course not” he said and Jay smiled, “thanks” he said and dad smiled, “we are leaving in an hour” he said to us and we nodded, “that’s fine” we said and we walked up stairs so we would be able to get ready for this.

I grabbed some clothes and quickly got changed and smiled as Jay walked in with jeans and a tee-shirt with his jacket over the top and smiled, “what do you think” he asked and I looked to him, “fuckable” I muttered and he smirked, “what was that” he asked and I smiled, “nothing” I said to him and quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and my AC/DC top as well and smiled as Jay looked to me, “adorable” he said to me and I laughed.

We walked down the stairs and dad looked over and smiled, “well are you ready” he asked and I smiled, “yeah, are you going to give me a gun” I asked and dad laughed, “no I am not” he said to me and I pouted, “but what if I need to protect myself” I said to him and he looked to me, “I am sure that you have a way to make sure that they are not going to touch you” he said to me and I smirked, “fine then” I said to him and pouted, “I will get a gun” I said to him and turned to Sammy, “come on” I said to him and smiled, “don’t go near Selina and Selina you touch my sister and you and I will rip your heart out” I said and she nodded, “I promised you that I wouldn’t and I won’t” she said and I nodded, “good girl” I said to her and smiled at De, “see you soon” I said to her.

 She nodded and I walked out to the car and noticed that Jim was coming as well and I noticed that the three of us where going to be in the back and I smirked, “really the kids are in the back” I said to them and dad smiled, “don’t worry I am sure that you and the boys will behave” dad said to me and I smiled, “sure we will” I said to him and he looked worried.

I laughed and Jim looked to us and smiled, “so as your father isn’t going to mention it I will, you two are not selling drugs” he said to us and I looked to him, “why” I asked and he looked to us and frowned, “because it isn’t humane” he said to us and I looked to him and smiled, “I don’t care about humane” I said to him and leant forward, “I know that you don’t like me and think that I am not the right person for your son but he is my husband and I don’t give a flying fuck what you think” I snapped and Sam looked to him, “I asked you to make it up to her, not make it worse” Sam snapped at him and I looked to him and smiled, “don’t worry, Jay and I are used to people not liking us, judging by the silence from Jay I wouldn’t want to be Jim” I explained to him and turned to see that Jay was fuming.

“Jack” Jim started but Jay looked to him and he shut up, “she is my wife and my best friend, she was there for me when mum left with Paul and she was the one that told me that I was worth everything to her. She was the only person in this world that understood me” Jay snarled and turned to John, “you don’t mind me being married to your daughter do you” Jay asked and dad smiled, “of course I don’t, I think that you are a great match for my little girl” dad said and I turned to Jim, “you either try to get along with us or what happened to Jody might happen to you” I snapped and leant back into Jay and smiled, “cuddle me pud, I’m getting cold” I said to him and smiled as he pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me, “I know this is only to keep me from killing him in the car” Jay said to me and I smiled, “you know me too well” I said to him.

Jay smiled and dad pulled into a car park and I looked to him, “this is the clothing store that Jay and I got our clothes from” I said to him and kept the laughter in, dad nodded, “yeah we got a call from one of the other hunters in the community and well they think that something got to this guy” dad said and I nodded, “okay then, well jay and I aren’t good with people and there are cops here” I explained.

Dad looked to me and smiled, “you and Jay are going to stay with me at all times, I don’t want them to figure out because I would have a feeling that one of you would kill them” dad said.

I smirked and looked to him, “Jay and I will be on our best behaviour when we are in there” I said to him and he smiled, “thank you, I know that you don’t like to be but thank you” dad said and with that he got out of the car with Jim and Sammy, Jay and I got out and noticed that Sam looked over to us and smiled “stay with dad” Sam said to me and I rolled my eyes, “I’m not a child who needs to follow her father around” I said to him.

Sam smirked as he walked into the store and I looked to Jay and smiled, “I need to speak to you because I couldn’t at the house and well I have a problem that I don’t think is going to go away” I whispered to my husband and he looked to me, “you killed him, when we told you what you wanted to know, you killed him” he said to me and I smirked, “well he annoyed me and I got the information from him so I killed him with my magic Jay” I said to him and he looked to me, “why did you use your magic, normally you are one to make it bloody” he said to me and I sighed “de thinks that I didn’t so that might help” I said to him and he nodded, “well I promise you that we will pin this on someone else” Jay said and I laughed, “we have a list of people” I said to him and he laughed, “yeah we do” he said and that was when we noticed that dad and Jim walked out of the store and walked over to us and sighed, “it is the man that gave you both your clothes, his heart just gave out which is why we have been called” Dad said to me and I frowned knowing that I had to lie to him, “what; when did this happen?” I said making out that I was surprised to hear about his death.

Dad smiled as he looked to Jay and I, “come on I need you to see if you can see anything to help us with this, I think that it might be just a heart attack but something is niggling at me” he said to me and I nodded, “sure, I told you that I would help if I can” I said to him and we walked into the store and over to the body see that Sam was bent down in front of him and was frowning at something, “signs of witchcraft” he said and looked to me, I went to deny it but noticed that he looked to me again “he didn’t do anything along the lines of magic or anything to get him noticed by witches did he, because this looks like he lost a fight with a witch” he explained to me.

I shook my head, “no not what I know of, he dealt with a lot of people like Jay and I” I said to him and he looked confused, “the Harley Quinn and The Joker bit” I said to him and he nodded, “well I think that we are going to have to have a look around the store, see if anything has been taken or if they might have left something behind not realising” Jim said and I smiled, “sure, tell us what to look for and you can have an extra set of eyes” I said and Jay smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled, “what my beautiful wife said” Jay asked and Jim smiled, “just stay there” Jim said and I laughed, “alright then we won’t help you then” I said and sat down on the stool and smiled as I watched them.

We heard the door opened and heard a voice that I recognised, Jay and I turned to the door and we noticed that it was cops that were walking in and I turned to Jay, “move” I said to him and he nodded, “Harley Quinn and The Joker” a voice said stopping us and I turned to see that it was Jonathan Crane better known as the scarecrow, “Crane” I said to him and I noticed that we had an audience, I knew that he didn’t say it loud enough for the cops to hear so I knew that we would be okay “so did you kill him” Crane asked and I laughed, “does that body look like the killing of my puddin and I” I asked and he looked to the body and then to me and nodded, “true that isn’t, but you were the last one in here Harley” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “nope, I haven’t seen him in a couple of weeks and I would say that this was done in the last couple of days” I said to him and the cops were looking at us.

I moved so we couldn’t be noticed and I turned to Jay, “I think we have been noticed” I said to him and noticed that he looked over and nodded, “yeah me to” he said and we turned to Crane and smirked, “you might want to leave, I mean you wanted us to tell the truth” I said to him and he looked confused, “I am good at playing hurt” I said to him and he looked to me, “you wouldn’t” he said to me and I smirked, “try me” I said to him and he nodded. We watched as he left the place and I noticed that the cop that was staring was walking over to us with handcuffs and I growled, “great” I said to him.

The cop walked over and smiled, “Harley Quinn, Joker you are under arrest for the deaths of countless people, you two are going back to Arkham” he said and moved to cuff me and I smiled, “I think you have the wrong people, we aren’t these people you said to us” I lied to him. The cop laughed and I took a step back and noticed that Dad and Jim were looking over and they walked over to us both, “is there a problem here” dad asked and the cop turned to him and smiled, “this was done by Harley Quinn and The Joker, this isn’t the first time that they have killed for the fun of it” the cop said to my father and he laughed, “my daughter and son in law didn’t do this as they aren’t these people you are going on about” dad said and the cop turned to me and Jay and smiled, “care to tell me where you where this afternoon” the cop asked me and I smiled, “of course, I was with my sister” I said to him and he looked around, “she is at home” I said to him and smiled, “my sister isn’t into law like my father and I” I lied and he looked to me and smirked, “so you weren’t at the diner down the road were 20 were killed” he asked and I looked to him “no we weren’t” I snapped.

I noticed that dad and Jim were worried as I was beginning to lose my temper and I turned to Jay and noticed that his hand moved to the gun that dad and Jim wasn’t aware off and I placed my hand on his and smiled, “not worth it” I said and he nodded. I turned back to the cop and smiled, “what proof do you have that my husband and I are this Harley Quinn and the Joker” I asked as I looked to him and he pulled out something and I sighed, “didn’t know you lot still had that” I said to him and he smirked, “so Arkham it is that” he said and I smiled as I looked to Jay, “run” I said to him and Jay looked to me as he grabbed my hand and we ran from the store.

We got out of the store and I noticed that the cop was following us with our fathers and my brother when I noticed that there was a forest, “Jay into the woods, we can lose them in there” I said to him and he nodded as we decided to see if we could lose them. I noticed that the cops were close on our behinds and I knew that we would have a problem and I growled as I turned to Jay, “i might be able to use magic to get them of our trail but I need to stop for it to work” I explained to him and Jay nodded, “I’ll bring the trees down around us meaning that you will have 5 minutes” Jay said to me and I stopped and turned around and smiled as I waved my hand in front of me and smirked as they looked scared of me, I watched as the trees began to fall around us and I turned to Jay and smiled as I raised my hands and moved the weather form sunny to rain so the forest became wet, “I can keep us upright that isn’t a problem” I said to him and he nodded, I turned to the others and smirked, “let’s see if you cops are as fit as you should be” I said to them and we ran from them again.

Jay grabbed my hand and we ran down the little hill and he looked to me and smiled, “we can kill them here” he said and I looked to him and nodded, I put my hand on the tree and noticed that he was worried, “just a lot of energy to use is all, it is hard to change the weather” I explained and he looked to me, “you don’t use that one as much so are you okay” he asked me and I sighed as I looked to him, “I was at the diner earlier with De, I didn’t think they would recognise me Jay and well they did, it was something I had to do puddin and I hope that they can forgive me for it” I explained and he sighed, “come on” he said to me and I nodded as we turned around and noticed that the cops caught up and I noticed that Jim and dad was with them and I sighed, “you are going to see a side to me and Jay you wish that you didn’t” I explained and I moved them so they were behind us and I turned to the others and smiled as my bat appeared in my hand and they all stood back, “you wanted the Joker and Harley Quinn” I said to them and Jay smirked as he stood beside me and grabbed the gun and smiled, “looks like you all just picked a fight with the wrong people” Jay said and I giggled, “Mister J, you going to let me have some fun” I said to him and he nodded, “you have some fun” he said to me and I stepped forward.

They all stepped back and I smiled, “you’re hurting my feeling” I said to them and noticed that one walked over to me, “your just hurt aren’t you” he said and I looked to him, “I only want to have some fun” I said to him and he smiled, “how about you put the bat down and we can talk, I might be able to help get you a plea deal” he said and I noticed that another cop was looking at him, “I wouldn’t Mark, she is known to play with her victims” the guy said and I turned to mark and smiled, “your look after me, make sure that no one can hurt me” I asked.

He nodded and smiled, “of course Harley” he said and I smiled, “thank you” I said to him and swung the bat hitting him in the head and smirked, “don’t believe it all” I said to him and noticed that a bullet went by me and hit the other cop and I turned to him, “puddin that nearly hit me” I said to him and he smiled, “sorry pumpkin” he said and I walked over to the third cop and smiled, “sorry” I said to him and snapped his neck and smiled as he fell to the floor, “no one left which means that my cover up is still safe” I said and dad looked to me, “did you kill the shop owner” dad asked and I looked to him, “yeah” I said to him and he sighed, “you used magic” he asked and I nodded, “fine yeah I did” I said and dad turned to me and looked over to Jay, “anything else you two want to admit to” he asked and I sighed, “plus the diner but that was to protect De as well” I said to him and he looked to me, “what do you mean” he asked.

I sighed and looked to him, “I was found out and it was either; she comes to Arkham with me or I kill them, I killed them all” I explained. He nodded and looked to me, “we are going to have a conversation about your killing problems later” he said to me and I sighed, “fine if it means that I can get out of here because I am wet and cold” I said to them.

The nodded and Jim looked to me, “you need help” he said to me and I went for him, I pinned him to the wall and smiled, “I don’t need any help, there is nothing wrong with me” I snarled at him, Jay wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off him and smiled, “please don’t kill my father” he said to me and I looked to him, “he is being mean” I said to him and he looked to me, “give me five with her” he said to them and they nodded.

Jay turned to me and I noticed that he was worried, “Jay” I said to him and he looked to me, “my father has something wrong with him, he turned on you all of a sudden” Jay said and I sighed, “yeah I noticed, but he hasn’t been out of the house” I said and Jay sighed, “he must have been because he has never been like this” he said to me and I nodded, “give me a couple of hours, I will see if there is anything in the books” I said to him. Jay nodded and he smiled, “thank you” he said and nodded as we walked back to the car where Sam was waiting and looked to me, “what happened” he asked and I smiled, “Ask dad” I said to him and Sam looked over to dad and he smiled, “cops are gone” he said and looked to him, “looks like the guy died from a heart attack” Dad said to him and Sam laughed, “Harley killed him” he said and I smirked, “how did you figure that out” I asked and Sam laughed.

I rolled my eyes and got into the car and turned to Jim and smiled, “been out lately” I asked and he looked to me, “why” he asked and I smiled, “because I want to know” I said to him, he looked to Jay and smiled, “trying to find your mother, thought I came across her as well but my memory of that night is going” he said and I smirked, “seems like you are showing signs of memory loss, not nice is it” I said to him and he growled, “be quiet” he said to me and I snapped my hand out and he hit his head on the door and I smiled, “he is only knocked out, he will be fine” I said to them and dad nodded, “it’s about 20 minutes to Bobby’s” dad said and I smiled, “put your foot down” I said to him and he nodded.


	24. Trying to get the thorn out of your system...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you are enjoying this and if there is anything that you would like added in or maybe a chapter you think might be good please ask :)
> 
> thank you

I looked to Jim and pushed my fingers to his pulse and frowned, “Jay I know that this is going to be a subject that you don’t want to speak about but your mother what was she like with you and your father, do you remember” I asked, Jay looked over to me and sighed, “not really it is fussy when it comes to mum” he explained and I frowned, “like our past fussy” I asked and he nodded, “yeah now you mention it” he said to me and I smirked. I took Jays hands and smiled, “I don’t think you are going to like this” I said to him and he looked to me, “she isn’t dead is she” he asked and I sighed, “well you father cannot remember the last couple of days and this isn’t me or you, this is either someone trying to cover something up or your mother” I explained to him and he looked to me, “what if I don’t want this looking into” he said to me and I smiled, “I will give him is memory back and then we will leave it” I said to him and he nodded, “thanks” he said to me and I smiled.

Jay walked over to his father and turned to me, “we will do this because I need to know what is missing from when I was a child” he said and I nodded, “give me 10 minutes to get the memory back on your father and then we can wake him” I said and he nodded.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed the book as I sat down and noticed that dad was at the door and smiled, “you okay, you seem distant” he said to me and I looked to him and sighed, “what happens if he doesn’t want to be with anymore when he gets his memory back” I asked and dad walked over to me and looked at me, “you’re worried that these missing memories are going to take Jay back to someone that won’t love or want to be with you” dad said and I looked to him, “really you needed to point it out did you” I asked and he sighed, “Jay isn’t this way because of what his mother did to him or might have, he is this way because that was what happened to the both of you and nothing to going to change that” Dad said and I looked to him, “but I know that you wish that it did” I asked and he sighed, “I’m not going to admit that I am happy with the way you are because it worries me, but that doesn’t mean I am not proud of you” he said and I heard a knock at the door and noticed that it was Jay and I moaned, “I am taking you heard all of that” I said and Jay smiled, “your dad is right, I love you and nothing is going to change that” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks” I said to him.

He nodded and I passed the book to Jay and smiled, “I am going to need your help on this as he is your father” I explained to him and he sighed, “really” he asked and I nodded, “I am sorry puddin but I cannot do this alone” I said to him and he sighed, “she better wish that I don’t find her” he said and I smirked, “how about we get his memory back and you can play a game with me” I said to him and dad sighed, “really you two, can’t you go a couple of hours” dad asked and I smiled, “nope” I said and he laughed, “I really don’t know where you get the energy from” dad said and I looked to him, “you really want to have this conversation”   I asked him and he shook his head, “nope” he said and I laughed.

I walked over to Jim and grabbed Jays hand and smirked as Selina walked in and looked to us and then to Jim and smiled, “what happened” she asked and I looked to her, “a lot” I explained and she laughed, “short version” she asked and I turned to her, “I killed the shop owner because he told me what I wanted to know, tried to pretend that it didn’t happen” I explained and Sam looked to me, “you killed him” he asked and I nodded, “yeah a couple of hours ago” I said to him and he sighed, “please don’t” he said and I sighed, “dad is aware” I said to him and he looked to me, “thanks for nothing Harley, I thought you wouldn’t keep anything from me” he snarled and walked out of the room and I sighed, “fine” I snapped and turned to Jay and nodded, “let’s see if we can get this memory back and break what has been done to him” I explained and Jay smiled.

Selina walked over to the sofa and smiled as she sat there and I rolled my eyes, “really you’re going to watch” I asked and she nodded, “yep” she said and I turned back to Jay and he nodded, “this is going to be fun” he said and I nodded and I closed my eyes and began to chant as I could hear Jay doing the same, I could feel the magic on him and snapped my eyes open and pushed jay out of the way as Jim sat up and pushed his hand out. I felt the magic hit me and I was pushed across the room hitting my head on the wall and groaning, “that is going to hurt” I moaned out and Selina ran over to me, “Harley” she said and I looked up, “its magic that I am going to have to look into” I explained and Jay walked over to me and smiled, “thank you for helping and pushing me down” he said and I nodded.

Jay helped me up and I put my hand to the back of my head and gasped making them look to me, “Harley” Jay said and I moved my hand and sighed, “that is a lot of blood” I said and Jay helped me up with Dad and they looked me over and dad looked to me, “you cannot do that again for a while” he said and I looked to him, “well someone needs to take the magic blocker that is on him off” I explained and Jay looked to me, “that is some serious magic” he said and I nodded, “it takes me a couple of days to get a blocker on someone and this was done in a max of two” I said and turned to Dad and Bobby, “has he been out of your sight for two days” I asked and Bobby nodded, “yeah he went to give Jefferson the drug you kindly gave us” Bobby said and I snapped my head to him, “please tell me he got it” I said to them and Dad smiled, “I can ring and ask” he said.

I nodded and dad grabbed the phone and Jay smiled, “are you okay” he asked and I smiled, “I will be fine sweetie” I said to him and he nodded, “well you aren’t to move much, I don’t want you getting worse” he said and I sighed, “come on puddin, I am fine” I said to him and he laughed, “please pumpkin” he said and I sighed, “fine” I said to him and looked to Selina and smiled, “you okay” I asked. She nodded and looked over to me, “please don’t get mad, but I want to know if I can speak to you about something” she said and I nodded, “am I going to lose my temper at you about it” I asked and she looked to me, “you might” she said to me.

I sighed and looked to her, “go on” I said to her and she looked to me, “I didn’t mean to give your brother up to Amanda but she has someone that I care about and she won’t give him back to me” she said to me, I looked confused and she sighed, “his name is Danny and he is 5” she said to me and I looked to her, “your son” I said to her and she looked to me, “yeah and he is Edwards son, Harley he doesn’t know and I don’t know what to do” she said to me and I sighed as I jumped off the table and walked over to her and smiled, “where is he” I asked and she looked to me and I could see the tears, “I don’t know” she sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her and sighed, “they are assholes aren’t they” I said to her and she looked to me, “what does she have on you” she asked me.

I looked to her and smiled, “nothing” I said a bit to quickly and she looked to me, “please I want to know that I will get my son back” she said and I sighed, “if I tell you this and you use this against me I will not hesitate to kill you” I said to her and she nodded.

I sighed and looked to Jay and he nodded, “it was the first time that Jay and I got caught and well Jay was screaming at the guards that night to be careful with me, they weren’t listening to him and I got hurt badly, I was thrown into black gate that night where Amanda came and told me that she would protect me but she needed something in return” I explained and she nodded, “I remember the speech, she makes it out as she is helping” Selina said .

I nodded and looked to her, “I was 22 weeks pregnant Sel, she pushed so much electric through me that she killed my little girl” I said to her and wiped the tears, “I lost our baby that night because I said that she could fuck off, I learnt that night that she didn’t care” I explained and Jay coughed, “I lost my temper that night, not sure you heard of Arkham catching fire at the same time that black-gate did” Jay explained and she looked to us, “Jay and I are linked to each other, we can talk to each other via our minds” I explained and she smiled, “you lost control” she asked.

I nodded and looked to her, “we all have something that we fight for Selina and Danny is yours, please make sure that he knows that his mother cares for him” I said to her and she nodded, “you also need to tell Eddie that he has a son” I said to her and she looked to me, “what if he doesn’t want me or his son” she said and I looked to her, “because I know that he loves you Sel” I said and she smiled, “okay” she said and I turned to her, “I will get Danny for you because I am going to kill the bitch” I said to her and she smiled, “thank you” she said and I nodded.

Dad was looking at me and I shook my head, “I am not speaking about it” I said to him and he nodded, “well maybe in time” he started and I cut him off, “I will not speak to you about this and I will never have this come up again. Anyone brings it up and I will become a horrible person” I snapped and they all nodded. Jay walked over to me and I wiped the tears from my eyes and he wrapped his arms around me, “shh” he said to me and I broke down, “it is too much” I said and he sat down with me on the floor, “let it out” he said and I sobbed.

The door opened and I looked up to see it was my brother and sister and wiped my eyes, “I’ll be upstairs” I said to Jay and he nodded, “do you want me to come with you” he asked and I smiled, “no” I said and walked up to the bedroom and sat down on the bed and through about the little girl that I never got to meet. I wiped the tears from my eyes and laid down on the bed thinking of a way to break Jim from this magic block on his mind.

I sighed and remembered the books I had on this sort of thing and ran down the stairs and noticed that I was being looked at, “the stuff Jay and I bought with us, where did you put it” I asked dad and he pointed to the basement and I ran down grabbed the book I wanted and walked over to the cot and sat down crossing my legs and pulled the book on my lap and smiled as I began to read.

**Jay’s POV**

I watched as she ran down stairs and didn’t come back up and I sighed, “she isn’t going to speak to anyone for a while” I said and John looked to me, “she will be okay” he said to me and I nodded, “yeah she will, she will throw herself into looking for this magic block” I explained and he sighed, “if there is anything we can do to help her, please tell us” he asked me and I smiled, “at the moment nothing” I said and Sam looked confused, “I am going to make sure that my wife is okay” I said not wanting to speak to Sam about this.

Sam looked confused and I smiled, “I am not speaking to you about this, if you want to know you can ask her” I said to him and he looked to me, “I couldn’t care less what is bothering her, she lied to me and I am pissed” he said and I turned on him, “watch what you say about my wife” I snapped and walked down to see that she was crossed legged on the cot and I smiled, “hey” I said to her and she looked up and smiled, “hey” she said and looked back to her book.

I looked down and noticed that she had gone through one book already and I sighed as I walked down to her and smiled as she moved up the bed and I looked to her, “so anything” I asked knowing that she wouldn’t speak to me yet. “Something but Jay this might be something that I cannot break” she said to me and I smiled as she looked to me, “well I am sure that this magic hasn’t met my wife Harley Quinn” I said to her and she looked to me and smirked, “you really think that is going to work” she said to me and I looked to her and smiled, “but my wife has the crazy and insane side that no witch as ever had” I said to her and she looked to me, “I will give you insane and crazy” she said and to me and I watched as she waved her hand and I smirked as returned the magic and ran for it making her chase me, I ran up the stairs and noticed that everyone was staring at me and I smiled, “got the book from her” I said and ran for it and she stopped and looked to me, “I am going to make you scream” she said to me and I smiled, “promises” I said to her and ran for it again as she chased me again.

I made it to the bedroom and turned around and smiled as she jumped into my arms and I smiled as she kissed me, “Puddin” she said and I moaned into her mouth, “Harley” I said and walked over to the wall and pushed her into it, she groaned at me and ground into me making me hard and I looked to her and growled as she looked to me, “make me forget it” she said to me and I looked to her, “you want me to hurt you” I said and she nodded, “pain is the only thing to make me forget” she said and I growled at her.

I threw her on the bed and ripped her clothes off her and growled, “make sure you scream” I said to her and she smiled, “come on Mister J” she said to me and I felt as he twitched, I turned her over and rammed myself into her and she screamed at me and I heard them coming up the stairs, I snapped my hand out magically sealing the door and went to making my wife forget about it all.

**John’s POV**

I heard my daughter scream and ran for the room when I couldn’t get in, I knew that it was Jay making her scream and I was hoping that he wasn’t hurting her, I walked back down the stairs and noticed that Selina was looking at me, “she is making him help her forget, they can get rough” she said to me and I nodded, “he won’t hurt her will he” I asked and she sighed, “yeah because that what she wants” she said to me and Sam looked to her, “she wants to be hurt” he asked and she turned to him, “you really don’t know what your sister has been through do you” she said to him and he laughed, “whatever, I am sick and tired of always being the one that doesn’t see the bitch there” Sam said and I sighed, “going to regret that” she said to him and I growled, “really you are turning on your sister” I said to him and he looked to me, “really I am the bad one” he said to me.

Sam growled as he stood up and for the first time I saw that he would be able to be like his sister if he wanted to, “she is the one that is lying to this family and the one that kills for no reason” Sam said and I sighed, “really so what would you have done if she didn’t fight back at a diner with  De” I asked and looked to him, “they were going to throw De in a prison because she was with Harley but she decided that she would keep  her out of there, I don’t agree that she kills for fun and I am trying to speak to them to get them to stop but this isn’t helping” I said to him.

Sam looked to me and laughed, “even when she is gone for 10 years still making excuses for her” he said to me and I noticed that harley was staring at him, “really” she said and he laughed, “always the fuck up in the family” Sam said and I noticed that Harley growled and I stood in the middle, “come on you two” I said and she looked to him, “speak to me or even look at me and I will turn de back into Dean” she said and he looked to her, “why don’t you go back to Gotham” he said and she smiled, “in your dreams” she snarled and moved her hand, “you use your magic on his and I will ground you both, your acting like children which means that I will treat you like children” I snapped and turned to Harley, “sit” I said to her and she turned to me, “I am not a dog” she said and Sam laughed, “I am going to kick your ass in the minute” she said and he walked around me, “try if you can” Sam said and I was losing, “don’t” I said to them and Harley walked over to her brother and smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder, “difference between me and you” she asked and he looked to her, “what” he asked.

She laughed, “I have years in Arkham behind me and well does it look like I am dead” she asked and he looked confused, “Harley don’t” Selina said and she laughed, “he wants to pick a fight with me then fine” she said and Selina stood in front, “Sam leave because you won’t win” she said and Sam laughed, “I am not scared of my sister” he said and I sighed, “both of you” I shouted and they looked to me, “no fighting” I said to them and Sam smirked, “if she admits that she is over reacting once again” he said to her and she looked to him.

Harley looked to him and she looked hurt, Jay walked over and shook his head “don’t do it, you hurt him and you won’t forgive yourself” Jay said and she nodded, “thank you” I said to him and she turned to Sam, “I am not being a bitch because I feel like it, I am this way because of what happened to me and Jay, you might not get it yet because you aren’t married and don’t have anything to make you like this” she said and he looked to her, “then what upset you” he asked and she looked to Jay, “go on” Jay said to her and she sighed as she looked to her brother, “I lost my child” she said to him and he looked to her, “I was an uncle” he asked and she nodded, “she would have been called Emily” she said and I looked to her and she nodded, “Jay and I had a name and everything picked for her but it was the woman who threaten you that took her from us” she explained and Sam walked over to her, “what happened” he asked and she looked to him, “I wouldn’t do as I was asked, I didn’t want to give Jay up so she sent electrify through me” she said and I could hear the waver in her voice, “so earlier when you screamed and dad panicked” he asked and she sighed, “Jay can be mean and cruel and it helps take my mind of it” she admitted and he looked to her, “it isn’t healthy” he said and I noticed that Selina, Jay and Harley laughed, “we aren’t all there in the head, healthy isn’t something we do” Harley said and with that Sam nodded, “sorry I was an ass to you” he said and she smiled, “you have some of me in you little brother” she said and walked over to him and hugged him, “love you to sis” he said and I smiled, “thanks” I said to them and they nodded.

**Harley’s POV**

I looked to Sam and frowned, “my magic doesn’t work on you” I said and he nodded, “no it doesn’t” he said to me and I looked to De and smiled, “you wanted this and it worked” I explained and he looked confused, “I don’t understand” she said and I looked to her, “you wanted to be a girl because you were a girl” I explained and she nodded, “right” she said and I looked to Jay, “magic works on the weak minded, so unless your dad was feeling low someone has something on him” I explained and turned to the others, “what do you remember about Jays mother” I asked.

Jay looked confused and I smiled, “you have the block on you but you can do magic” I said to him and he nodded, “right” he said and I looked to him, “which means that someone god rid of something from you” I explained.

Jay sighed and I turned to the others, “anything” I said to them and Bobby looked to me, “don’t any of your remember Paul” he asked and I looked to him, “who” I asked and he looked around the room, “no one” he asked and everyone shook their heads and I smirked, “it isn’t magic that is no Jim” I said.

Bobby looked confused and I laughed, “we all have the same thing missing” I explained and turned to Dad, “do you know this Paul” I asked and he shook his head and I looked over to see that everyone else was shaking their heads at me, “see everyone has the same memory gone” I said and Jay looked to me, “so what is it” he asked and I looked to him, “with all of us having the same memory gone I would say it is witchcraft but it is a lot of witches” I explained and Jay looked to me, “A Coven” he said to me and I nodded, “I have two of us Jay” I said to him and he sighed, “what about red” he said to me and I looked to him, “well if we have red then Sel” I said looking to her and Bobby snapped his head over and she smiled, “Harley was one to make it sound like fun” she said and I looked to her, “throw me into the fire why don’t you” I said to her and she smirked, “sorry” she said and bobby looked over, “four of you, will that be enough” he asked and I smiled, “Jay and I have power Bobby and with the other two we can get them awake and have the memory back” I explained.

He nodded and I looked to Jay, “give me 5 minutes to call Red” I said and they nodded, “make sure that she knows not to tell anyone where you are” Sam said to me and I looked to him, “you don’t trust her” I said to him and he sighed as he walked over to me and shook his head, “no I don’t, there is something about her the night I met her, I don’t trust her” he said to me and I nodded, “okay so I will tell her to meet me somewhere and I will see if she shows or if someone else does” I said to him and he looked at me, “you trust me” he asked and I nodded, “of course I trust you Sammy”  I said to him and he smiled, “thank you” he said and I smiled, “don’t worry” I said to him and De walked over to me, “in case dad is going to kill me for this, why don’t I do it” she said to me and I looked to her, “do what” I asked and she looked to me, “be the other witch” she said and I looked to her, “no” I said and she laughed, “I am still your big sister” she said to me and I looked to her, “because dad only needs one child into the supernatural and it is hard to keep control of it” I explained and she looked to me, “I can do this Harley” she said to me and I sighed, “come with me” I said to her and she nodded.

Jay and Selina followed us and I got down the stairs and passed her a book and smiled, “this is going to be hard” I said to her and she nodded, “I want something else to protect me and I need to make sure that you are okay” she said and I looked to her, “your my baby sister” she said to me and I looked to her, “don’t call me your baby sister because your sleeping with my twin brother” I said to her and she laughed, “deal” she said and I smiled, “you convinced me but know you need to convince dad” I explained.

She moaned and I laughed, “While I am being nice” I said and turned to Selina and smiled, “your forgiven and I hope that we can be friends” I said to her and she smiled, “thank you” she said to me and I nodded.


	25. Trying to convince dad to let you do this...

I noticed that De walked up stairs and I looked over to Jay and Selina and smirked, “50 dad says no” I said and Selina and Jay smirked, “want to watch” Selina asked and I smirked. We walked up the stairs and we all stood there leaning against the wall and bobby looked to us and frowned, “I think that I preferred you three not getting along” he said and we smirked, “well I decided that I was going to be nice and we have decided to be friends” I said and he nodded, “well isn’t that nice” he said and Selina rolled her eyes, “still doesn’t trust me” she said to me and I laughed, “yeah dad and Jim don’t trust us either” I said and noticed that dad was too far into a conversation with De to hear me.

Jay smirked and looked to me, “so you happy to do this for us” Jay asked her and she smiled, “of course” she said and I looked to her, “so while we are having this conversation, turns out that it was Amanda that made the idiot put the drugs in my clothing and I have a feeling that she is the one behind most of this” I explained to her and she looked over, “what does she want” she asked and I sighed, “to be honest I am not sure, she was a bit of a bitch when I was in black-gate” I explained and she looked to me, “what happened” she asked. I looked to her and smiled, “don’t remember” I said to her and she looked confused, “that happened on one of my more insane moments” I explained and she nodded, “fair enough” she said and I noticed that we were being looked at.

I turned to them and noticed that De and dad were looking at us and she smirked, “got him to say yes” she said to me and I looked to her, “wait what” I said and looked to dad, “really” I asked. Dad nodded and I sighed, “alright then” I said and looked to her, “well this will be done without them around” I said to her and she nodded, “and tell Sammy” I said to her. De nodded and I looked to Dad and smiled, “for me to get Jim awake and for this memory block to be taken off there is a few things that I am going to need” I explained and dad nodded, “okay write down what you need and I will get them for you, I can take Bobby with me” he said and I smiled, “alright” I said to him and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paper;

_4 white candles_

_1 red candle_

_1 green candle_

_1 blue candle_

_1 yellow candle_

_Sliver knife_

I walked back over and dad looked down the list and nodded, “give me 2 hours” he said to me and I nodded as I smiled at him, “thanks” I said to him and looked to Selina and noticed that she was playing with her phone, “call him” I said to her and she looked to me, “have you called red yet” she asked me and I smirked, “nope” I said and looked to her, “I will call red if you call Eddie” I said to her and she looked to me, “what do I tell him” she said and I looked to her, “the truth” I said to her and she looked to me, “really” she asked and I nodded.

 

She nodded and smiled, “fine” she said and I noticed that bobby was confused and I smiled, “talk to her Bobby” I said to him and he looked to me, “I think she is lying” he said and I looked to him, “she isn’t” I said to him and smiled as he looked to me, “I promise you that she isn’t lying” I said and looked to him, “you have a grandson out there that I will get home to his mother but you need to speak to her” I explained.

 

He nodded and I looked to him, “speak to her” I said and walked into the living room and noticed that De was speaking to Sammy and I smiled, “can I borrow your laptop” I asked. Sam nodded and I grabbed the laptop opening it and noticed that he was looking for Danny as well making me smile, I hacked the black-gate records and noticed that Sammy was now looking at me, “I couldn’t get in there” he said to me. I laughed and looked to him, “because you needed a name and password” I explained.

 

He nodded and I looked over to him and smiled, “so I need to know where Amanda is hiding Danny” I explained and Sam looked to me, “what are you going to do once you have it” he asked and I looked to him, “do you really want me to answer” I asked. Sam sighed and looked to me, “so what happens if he sees you kill her” he asked me and I smiled, “I am not going to kill her Sam, she isn’t near ready to die” I explained to him and he looked to me and nodded, “do you want me to come with you, since you hurt your head I think you need some help” he said and I looked to him, “I have Jay” I said and he looked to me, “who isn’t going to egg you on to kill her” he said to me and I looked to him, “if you want to spend time with me all you have to do is ask” I said to him and he smiled, “do you want me to come with you” he asked and I smiled, “sure” I said to him and he smiled.

He nodded and I turned around and walked over to Jay and smiled, “I need you to stay with Selina and make sure that she doesn’t follow me” I said to him and he looked to me, “I am not leaving you with that mad woman, make your brother stay with her” Jay said to me. “Because Sam wants to make sure that I don’t kill the woman” I said to him and he looked to me, “you know I don’t like you out of my sight” he said and I took his hands, “do you trust me” I asked him. Jay looked to me and smiled, “of course I trust you Harley” he said and I smiled, “I have my phone and if I need any help or get into trouble I promise that I will call” I said to him and he nodded, “fine but please be careful, this woman wants you for something and I am not losing my wife” he said and I smiled, “you won’t” I said to him.

He smiled and looked over to Sam, “you watch her back at all times, she gets hurt or caught and I will take it out on you” he said and Sam smiled, “don’t worry” he said and I sighed, “he is going to” I said to him. Sam nodded and I looked to him, “I’m leaving in 10” I said and he nodded, I walked up stairs and quickly washed off the cover up make up and got changed into my clothing we brought with us, I changed into a pair of black and red pants and pulled on the top which matched and pulled my hair up and smiled as I walked back down stairs and Jay looked to me, “wow, I forgot you look good in that” he said to me and I laughed, “I won’t be long, can you call red and tell her I will meet her somewhere, I want to see if she is still our friend or if she is playing us” I explained.

Jay nodded and smiled, “of course pumpkin” he said and I walked over to him and kissed him, “I promise that I will be back” I said to him and looked to Sam and noticed that he was looking at me, “get in the car” I said to him and grabbed my bat and walked out to see dad and bobby come back, “shit” I said and dad looked to me, “where are you going” he asked and I smiled, “I’ll be back in an hour” I said to him and he looked to me, “dressed like that” he asked and I sighed, “I am not going to do anything bad, trust me” I said to him and he looked to me, “don’t make me regret it” he said to me.

I nodded and walked over to the car and started it so I could go and get Danny and looked to Sam, “I need you to distract the woman, she won’t know who you are to begin with but I need 20 minutes to get Danny out of there” I explained. Sam looked to me and nodded, “alright I can do that, I have a picture of us as kids and I can get her to think that you look different now” he explained and I nodded, “fine but if she get on to knowing who you are get out of there, she will throw you in black-gate and I cannot get in there” I explained. Sam nodded and smiled, “don’t worry about me Harley” he said and I nodded as he pulled onto a street and I got out, “remember don’t be subtle” I said to him and he nodded, “of course” he said and I ran to the back of the house to see if I could find Danny in there.

I looked over and noticed that Sam knocked on the door and I looked back to the house and noticed that there were toys in the yard so I knew that there was a child there, I jumped over the fence and noticed that there wasn’t as many toys as I first thought. I walked over to the window and noticed that there was a little boy on the bed and he looked to be crying, looking at him I could see that he was Eddie and Sel’s little boy and I smiled as I opened the window and smiled, “hey” I said to him.

He looked up and smiled, “aunt Harley” he said and I looked shocked, “aunt Harley” I asked and he smiled, “mommy told me about you, said that you were her best friend and sister” he said to me and I looked to him, “well mommy was right little one” I said to him and walked over to the wardrobe and smiled as I grabbed his clothes and looked to him, “come on we are not listening to this lady anymore” I said to him and he smiled, “are you sure” he said and I smiled,  “don’t worry I will get you out of here” I said to him.

He nodded and I threw the bag out of the window and smiled, “do you want to climb on” I asked and smiled as he nodded, I bent down so he would be able to climb on and he giggled, “you’re really tall” he said to me and I smiled, “Well my puddin is taller than me” I said to him and climbed out of the window with him. He giggled and I looked to him, “I need you to be quiet for me okay” I asked and he nodded, I reached down and grabbed his bag and quickly walked out of the yard and got to the car without being noticed which amazed me because I was technically kidnapping and no one said anything, I quickly strapped him in and smiled as he yawned and looked to me, “tired” he said to me and I smiled as I passed him and blanket and he stuffed his thumb into his mouth.

I noticed that Sam walked back over to the car and got in looking to the back and smiled, “wow he really does look a lot like Sarah” he said and I smiled, “Selina he knows her as” I said to him and he nodded, “fine” he said to me and I looked to him, “you alright” I asked and he looked to me, “I am going to ask you something and I really hope that you can tell me the truth” he asked and I nodded, “okay” I said to him and he looked back over to me, “did you bring a hospital down” he asked me and I looked to him, “not that I know of” I explained and he nodded, “well he gave me this, it is the missing pages from yours and Jays files” he said to me and I looked to him, “you asked for these” I asked and he nodded, “she gave them over when I said that I was looking for my sister, said that this should help me see who you really are” he said to me and passed me some pages and smiled, “I hope that you really didn’t bring down the hospital” he said to me and I smiled, “well I don’t know so I am going to say no” I said to him and he nodded.

Sam pulled out and got us on the road but there was something that was pulling on my mind and I had a bad feeling about this, I looked down to the pages and noticed that these were all things on what The Joker and Harley Quinn had done in the past and some of it was not nice. I sighed and shoved the papers in my bag and looked to Sam, “I will have a look” I said to him and he nodded, “were here” he said to me and I got out of the car and picked Danny up and smiled, “come on I am sure that mommy is inside” I said to him and walked into the house to see that Jay was shouting at someone down the phone making Danny whimper and hide in me, “Harley” Selina said and I smiled, “Danny who is that” I asked and placed him on the floor.


	26. Family Reunited...

Selina looked over to Danny and smiled, “Baby” she said and he ran over to her and I looked over to see that Bobby was looking at me and I smiled, “no one deserves to be away from there child” I said to him and he smiled as he walked over to them and decided to give her another chance. I walked over to Jay and smiled, “who were you yelling at on the phone” I asked and he sighed, “Ivy” he said to me and I sighed, “what happened” I asked and he looked to me, “Sammy was right” he said to me and I looked over and noticed that he smiled, “Sorry” he said and I sighed, “give me the phone” I said and walked out to the back and dialled her number wanting to hear this from her, “Red” I said down the phone, “Harley thank god you are okay, where are you” she asked and I heard the voice in the background and knew that it wasn’t Harvey, “why” I asked and she laughed, “because I want to know where my best friend is” she said to me and I sighed, “with Jay, we didn’t get along with our family and decided to come back home, were in Gotham again” I said to her and she laughed, “really because I have spoken to Johnny and he doesn’t know anything about you being back” she said to me and I smirked, “well what do you expect when you fire someone from your services, you know Jay and I don’t always like to have the same person” I said and walked into the house and clicked my hands at Sammy and pointed to the laptop. “Yeah well Harvey and I spilt up again” she said to me and I sighed, “Red he was good for you” I said and signed on to the laptop and decided to see who she was with and to see if I was being played.

“what are you doing” she asked me and I smirked, “finding something to make Jay not want to leave this evening” I said to her and Sam looked to me and I smiled, “I don’t know why you are with him Harley, he doesn’t love you” she said to me and I rolled my eyes, “I am not fighting with you on this again red, I am happy with my Mister J and the sooner you realise that the better” I said and got into the cameras and smirked, “so red, how is the bat” I asked and she laughed, “making my life hell since you haven’t been around” she said to me and I sighed, “well to me it looks like you are trying to get me in Arkham” I said and she looked around and I smirked, “I thought you were my friend” I said and growled, “looks like my little brother was right about you” I snarled and put the phone down, “people” I screamed and watched as she was worried over the camera.

I growled and Jay walked over and sighed, “Sorry pumpkin” he said to me and I looked to him and growled, “how could she do this to me, I thought that she was my friend” I said and noticed that dad walked over and bent down, “well to me it shows that she didn’t want to be your friend but you have your brother, sister and us as well as Selina which is more than her” he said to me and I looked to him and smiled, “well I will get De sorted and then work on getting Jim back” I explained and he smiled, “don’t show her black or dark magic” he said to me and I looked to him, “I am angel” I said to him and Jay looked to me and I smiled, “I can be” I said to him and he smirked, “sure babe” he said and I laughed, “De come with us” I said to her and she looked to me and sighed, “is this going to hurt” she asked and I laughed, “no” I said to her and she nodded.

Jay and Selina walked over to me and I looked to Selina and smiled, “you told him I was his aunt” I said to her and she smiled, “well you are family and you have always been a friend to me” she said and I smiled, “thank you” I said to her and she smiled, “Danny has always known that you and Jay are his aunt and uncle, you two might scare me at times but I know that if anything was to happen to me or Eddie that he would be in good hands with you two” she said and I looked to her, “wait what” I asked and she smiled, “Harley you have always been a sister to me and I know that you would do anything for your nephew” she said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said and she nodded, “plus with our dads going at it makes us family anyway” she said to me and I looked to her, “I don’t think De and I need to picture our father having sex” I explained and De shook her head, “no thanks” she said and Jay smirked, “come on” he said as he walked over to me and smiled, “right, your dad gave me what we needed” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks” I said to him and looked to De and smiled, “so our little coven is a bit different to what dad thinks and once you are part of it, you do not mention anything to him” I explained.

She nodded and I looked to her, “we represent the four elements, fire, water, earth and air” I explained and she looked confused, “Jay is Water and I am Fire, Selina is Earth and Red was Air but we are going to replace her with you” I explained to her and she smiled, “right” she said and I smiled, “meaning you can do this” I said and to her and waved my hand and watched as the fire danced on my hand and I got it out again and smiled, “so you can control fire” she said and I nodded, “yep as Jay can water and Sel can earth” I explained to her and she smiled, “wow” she said and I nodded, “for you to be able to do this I need you to cut your hand and place it on the book” I explained to her and she nodded, “alright” she said.

I grabbed the knife and cut my hand and passed it to Jay who did the same and then Sel did it and passed it to De who cut her hand and smiled as she placed it on the book on the right hand side and I smiled, “we banish one to add another, Deanna to be made the element of air holder” I said and noticed that her hair went all around her and she looked to me and I smiled, “done” I said to her and Selina smirked, “she is going to have some fun with that one” she said to me and I nodded, “I know, Sammy doesn’t find out yet” I said to her and she looked to me, “it takes about a week for it all to come in” I explained to her and she looked to me, “can I help” she asked and I nodded, “yeah you don’t need your air element to help wake Jim” I explained to her and passed her a book and smiled, “to help with the spells” I said to her and she smiled, “thanks little sister” she said to me.

I nodded and turned to Selina and smiled “have you spoken to Eddie” I asked and she looked to me, “yeah told him about Danny as well and well he said that we should talk” she said to me and I smiled, “told you that it would be okay, Eddie loves you Sel and I know that you love him” I said to her and she sighed, “dad isn’t going to like him” she said to me and I laughed, “well that I will be listening to” I said to her and she rolled her eyes, “am I missing something” De asked and I turned to her, “Eddie was a good friend of Jays and when he met me he asked if I had a friend for him which was Sel, Eddie is better known as the riddler” I explained to her and she laughed as she turned to Selina and smiled, “really” she asked and Selina smiled, “there is more to him that that” she said to her and I smiled, “it is like why do you sleep with Sammy” I said to her and she nodded, “I see” she said and I smiled, “don’t worry, out of us all Eddie is the sane one” I explained to her and she laughed, “I don’t think I will ever meet anyone like you and Jay” De said to me and I laughed, “I know right” I said and we walked back up the stairs to see that Bobby was reading a book to  Danny as he was sleeping on Dad’s lap and I smiled as Jay wrapped his arms around my waist and looked to me, “we will give your dad a grandchild” jay said to me and I smiled, “I know, but at this rate De is more likely to give dad that child than me” I explained and he looked to me, “do you want me to get Jefferson to look at us, see if we can in fact have children” Jay asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, “nah, we will get there” I said to him and walked over to Jim and sighed, “this is going to take some magic” I explained and dad looked to me and smiled, “do you need anything else” he asked and I shook my head and walked over to the candles and placed them around him and placed the purple one by his head and passed them out to the others, De smiled as she took the yellow one and I passed the green to Sel and the blue to Jay and smiled, “okay so I need you to light then as I say” I explained.

Jay nodded and looked to me, “you have only ever done this once and I am worried that it is going to take your energy from you” he said to me and I smiled, “which is why we are doing this with the purple candle, I will pull the magic from Jim but at the same time it will come to us and not back to the owner, this way we can find out who is trying to hide as well” I explained to him and he nodded, “alright then, do you need anything else from us” he asked and I smiled, “nope” I said and turned to Sam and smiled, “make sure that they don’t come near us because it cannot be broken” I explained and he nodded, “alright then” he said to me and I grabbed the red candle and waved my hand over it and watched as mine lit as well as the others and smirked as Sam looked impressed, “terra, ignis, aer et aqua magica quaeso eluere id quod humanum controling evellere, et foveat eum fac quaeso ne ad hanc magiam potest iterum” I said and felt as the others said the same as well and Jim began to move, I passed the cadle to Jay and placed my hands on Jims head and closed my eyes knowing that this was going to be the hard part, to see if I could get the memory block off; “In exitu hominis memoria deponam cortinam et videre quam videre quid facto praecipio hoc removendum” I said and felt as the magic was removed and I looked down to see that he was awake and looked to me, “Harley” Jim said and I nodded, “yep” I said and grabbed a hold of the table but Jay caught me and smiled, “you okay” he asked and I nodded, “found out who did this” I said to him and he smiled, “come on you need to sit” he said to me and I nodded.

We walked over to the sofa and I noticed that Dad and Bobby helped Jim down and smiled as they walked over to me and I sighed, “well it looks like we have all been lied to, I was able to remove the block on your memory Jim, but I can’t get it off the others for the moment as that took a lot out of me” I explained. Jim looked confused and I turned to him, “what do you remember of that night” I asked and he looked to me, “not a lot, I remember arguing with her and she telling me that I was the devil for getting her pregnant” he said to me and I smiled, “anything else” I asked and he looked to Jay and smiled, “that you have a brother out there, an older one” he said and Jay looked to me and frowned, “I have a big brother” he asked and Jim sighed, “yeah but till now I didn’t know of him, your mother was a cow and I didn’t know that she was into the supernatural, she wanted to be a vampire but I wouldn’t let her come along, I hoped that if she has children she would change” he explained and Jay looked to me, “do you know where she is” he asked me and I shook my head, “not at the moment, give me 10 and I can tell you everything you want to know about the woman” I explained to him.

Jay smiled and shook his head, “no dream-walking” he said to me and I pouted, “You take all my fun” I said to him and he smirked. Dad looked over to me and frowned, “you and I are going to have a conversation about the black magic you seem to like to use” he said to me and I smiled, “sure” I said to him and he looked to me and growled, “I mean it little girl” he said and I looked to him and waved my hand, he jumped up and I smirked, “give it your best shot” I said to him and he growled at me again making me laugh, “you don’t scare me” I said to him and Sam moaned, “really can’t you two go five minutes without fighting” Sam asked and I smiled, “no” I said to him and got up as I walked outside and lit up a cigarette and Sam looked to me as he walked out, “thought we said no to all that” he said and I looked to him, “want to take it from me” I asked and he shook his head, “not when you are in a foul mood no” he said to me and I looked to him, “what do you want Sam” I asked.

Sam looked to me and shook his head, “just worried about De” he said to me and I turned to him, “she okay” I asked and he nodded, “just fighting is all” he said and I looked to him and frowned, “I haven’t heard you fight with her” I said to him and he looked to me, “we don’t all put our fights on show” he said to me and I smirked, “once” I said to him and he held up two fingers and smirked, “sorry sis, but I think you like the attention” he said to me and I looked to him and sighed, “maybe, but being a twin means that you like the attention as well” I said to him and he looked to me, “do not” he said and I smirked, “Sammy you and I come from the same person and from the same egg so please do not tell me that you are not like me” I said to him and he rolled his eyes, “were not identical dumbass” he said to me and I looked to him and frowned, “what” I said and he looked to me, “we are twins but from two different eggs and two different sperms” he said to me and I smirked, “see likes the attention” I said and he crossed his arms at me and stomped back into the house, “anytime little brother” I said and he flipped me off making me laugh.

Jay walked out and looked to me, “his name is Jamie” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him and smiled, “do you want to meet him” I asked and he sighed, “no not really I mean my mother pretended that she was dead and didn’t want me or dad” he said and I looked to her, “want me to kill her” I said and noticed that Dad and Jim gave me a look and I smiled, “my puddin is upset and I will do anything to make him happy” I snapped and turned back to Jay, “really I don’t mind” I said to him and he wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “I have all I need here, I have you and our family and I don’t need anything more” he said and I smiled as I leant forward to kiss him, “thank you” he said to me and turned to the others, “so anyone fancy a game of poker” Jay asked and I smirked as Selina walked in and laughed, “with you two, no because you both cheat” she said to us and I smirked, “we don’t cheat, you just can’t play” I said to her and she laughed, “you wish” she said and I smirked, “Strip poker” I said to her and she looked to me, “Eddie will be here in an hour, then” she said and I smiled, “even more people to take money off” I said and De walked over to me and smirked, “like taking money from a baby” she said to me and I laughed, “ill beat you as well” I said looking at her.

She smirked and looked to me, “remember who taught you to play poker little sister” she said to me and Jay looked to me and laughed, “I forgot she was the one to teach you” he said to me and I smirked, “don’t worry she won’t beat me” I said to them and Jay laughed, “alright then” he said and I turned to Selina, “when is he coming” I asked.

She looked to her watch and smiled, “an hour” she said and I smiled, “De we have some time to teach you to fight in this new body” I said to her and noticed that Sam looked confused and I turned to him, “she is in a new body, she has to learn to shift her weight” I explained and dad laughed, “I hope she isn’t a stubborn as you where, trying to get you to fight because I wanted you safe was a bitch” he said to me and I smiled, “I have my ways” I said to him and noticed that he went to leave and I grabbed his arm and smiled, “you’re going to help” I explained and Jay looked to me, “pumpkin” he said and I raised my hand, “if he can hit me and get me on the floor I will give him something he wants” I said to him and he looked to me, “oh yeah and what’s that” he said to me.

I smirked, “I will make sure that you never see the blonde hair or tattoos again, you can have me back to the way I used to look” I said to him and noticed that he stopped and looked to me, “and if you win and I can’t get you down” he asked. I smirked and looked to Jay who laughed, “you let me look the way I want, no more moaning about it” I said to him and smiled, “ready to put your money where your mouth is” I asked and he smirked, “fine” he said and Sam looked to me, “I don’t think that this is a good idea” Sam said and Jay walked over and smiled, “don’t worry” he said and looked to Bobby, “I would advise you move anything you don’t want broken and make this a fair fight Harls, no magic” Jay said to me making dad look to me, “deal” I said and dad nodded.

Jay smiled and walked over to me and smiled, “have fun” he said and I nodded, “you know that I will” I said and turned to De and smiled, “watch what I do and then you can take on Sel” I said to her and she pouted, “Sam won’t hit you and I need to know if you can fight but you are not ready to take on Jay” I explained to her and she crossed her arms, “you can get Sel down and I give you a shot at Jay” I said to her and she nodded. I turned to Dad and smiled as he looked cocky, “you all might want to stand back” Jay said and Selina looked to me and smirked, “you have wanted to do this for ages, don’t kill him” she said to me and I nodded, “don’t worry no one is going to die tonight” I said to her and she smirked as she looked to Bobby, “you might have a hurt and wounded boyfriend for the night, Harley doesn’t play nice” she said and I rolled my eyes as Bobby looked worried.

I looked back to dad and smiled, “give me your best shot” I said to him and watched as he went for me and I ducked and smirked as he fell to the floor and I smirked, “come on old man, you can be out all ready” I said to him and he turned to me, “old man” he asked and I laughed as he swung and I ducked taking his feet out and laughed, “come on dad, you taught me that one” I said to him and he got back up and looked to me, “I’ll give you that one” he said and swung for me and I caught his hand and smirked as he looked to me, “forgot to mention you won’t get me down” I said to him and pushed him away and looked to him, “they only person here that can cause me harm is Jay” I said to him and he looked shocked, “what the hell” he asked and swung again not liking what was happening and I took his feet our and smirked as I walked over to him and smiled, “done” I asked and he looked up and swung his leg catching me off guard and smirked, “but when you to busy boasting about this, I can do that” he said and I rolled back onto my feet and growled, “last time you catch me off guard” I snapped and he stood back up and punched out which I grabbed and pulled his arm behind him and smiled, “give” I asked and he nodded, “yep” he said and I tighten my hold and he yelped, “I was raised with two brothers and now what yep means” I said to him and he nodded, “I give you win” he said and I smirked as I dropped him and he looked to me, “what the hell happened for you be that strong” he asked and I smiled, “another time for that story” I said to him and turned to De, “got it” I asked and she nodded as she walked out and Sel passed me Danny and I smiled, “hey little one” I said to him and placed him on my hip.

Danny watched as De didn’t win and she looked to me, “I am in need to practice” she said to me and I nodded, “you will be with me in the morning for the month, by the end you will be able to hunt again” I said to her and she smiled, “thanks” she said and noticed that dad was pouting at me and I smirked, “deal was a deal dad” I said to him and he looked to me and nodded, “deal” he said and I smirked as Jay laughed, “don’t worry” he said to him and dad looked over, “what makes you different to get her down than me” he asked and Jay smirked, “because I know her weak points and were to hit” he said and dad frowned, “you hit my daughter Jay, Joker or not I will kill you” he said and Jay smiled, “don’t worry, you daughter is stronger and faster than me and I cannot hurt her” he said and I turned to him and smiled, “we have only ever fought like that once and well Selina and Eddie had to pull us apart” I explained and Selina nodded, “never seen you two go for each other like that” she said and I sighed, “we aren’t prefect” I explained and looked to Danny and smiled, “it was after Emily and well I was destructive” I explained and dad sighed, “well I don’t want to see you ever hit each other” he said and Jay smiled, “never” he said and I kissed him.

Dad nodded and I sighed, “have I hurt your pride dad” I asked and he looked up and nodded, “yeah” he said to me and I walked over to him and smiled as he looked up and I hugged him, “I love you dad and don’t forget that, you raised us to be able to protect ourselves and I can” I explained and he looked to me and smiled, “I know, just a bit sore that my daughter doesn’t need her dad” he said to me and I looked to him, “I might not need you to fight my battles for me because well I have Jay for that but I still need you dad” I said to him and he looked to me, “for what” he asked and looked around, “your brother is able to protect De which means that they don’t need me and well you are just plain scary so I know that you are safe, you even have a husband that is scary as well as friends that are just like you. If anything you don’t need me” he said and I looked to him, “you are the one that brings all your children home and are the one that makes Sammy from crossing that line, Dad you helped make dean into De by accepting her and to top all that off you have been able to bring Jay and I from the edge were I will admit we were close to crossing and brought us back as a family” I explained to him and looked to Bobby, “you have someone that loves you for you and I am sure Danny will love you just as much as he does his other family members” I said to him and he looked to me and smiled, “we stopped you from crossing that line” he asked and I nodded, “Jay and I are all that stable if you haven’t noticed, before you came along it took the doctors at Arkham and Black-gate 8 years to get to the bottom of why we took drugs, took you a day maybe two” I said to him and he nodded, “thanks” he said and I smiled, “don’t worry about it” I said to him and he smiled, “thank you really” he said and there was a knock at the door and Selina looked worried, “don’t worry he will love this little one” I said to her as Danny went to his mother.

Bobby walked to the door and Jay walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and laid his head down on my shoulder and smirked at me, “so I was thinking that once we have won the money that we can have a drink and see what Eddie has been up to” Jay said to me and I smiled, “sounds like a plan” I said to him and he nodded, “thanks pumpkin” he said to me and I smirked as Eddie walked in and looked to us, “Harl’s, Jay” he said. “hey Eddie” I said to him and he walked over and hugged me and gave Jay as pat on the shoulder, “I haven’t heard from you two in a while, thought that you had been sent back to Arkham” he said and I laughed, “nah, decided to play nice for a while” Jay said and he turned to Selina and smiled, “Sel” he said to her and she smiled, “Eddie this is our son Danny, Danny this is your daddy” she said and I smiled, “come on Jay” I said and pulled him out of the room so they could have some time with each other.

I pulled Sam and De out of there and De looked to me and frowned, “your more nosy that I am” she said and I sighed, “and she is trying to explain why he doesn’t know about his son, give her some space” I explained and she nodded, “fine” she said and walked over to Sam and I smirked as he put his arms around her and I looked to Jay and smiled, “I think that we need to find somewhere quiet” I said to him and Sam moaned, “you really are going to go another round” he asked and I turned to him and smiled, “worried that I am getting more than you” I said to him and he growled, “maybe being twins doesn’t mean that you can do everything I can” I said to him and watched as he grabbed De and walked upstairs, “really do you have to wind him up” Dad asked and I looked to him, “sorry but it is too easy” I said to him, “Harleen” he said and I held my hands up, “fine I won’t wind him up” I said and he nodded, “thank you”  he said and I smirked as Jay grabbed my hand and smiled, “come with me” he said and pulled me down the stairs and looked to Eddie and Selina, “don’t mind us” he said and Eddie smirked, “still like rabbits then” he said and I smirked, “just because you and Sel haven’t in a while doesn’t mean I won’t” Jay said to him and I pushed him out and down the stairs where he turned to me and smirked, “now you are all mine” he said to me and pushed me into the wall and I moaned, “Pud” I said waved my hand making to door up the top slam closed and I turned to Jay and smiled, “Puddin” I said to him and he nodded, “pumpkin” he said kissing my neck, “fuck me” I said to him and he smirked at me, not needed to be asked twice.

-x-

I walked back upstairs and noticed that De and Sam where back down and I pulled my leggings straight again and smirked, dad looked to me and I shut my mouth keep my thoughts to myself, Sel looked to me and smiled, “Eddie is going to stay” she said and I smiled, “about time” I said and he laughed, “Funny Ally” he said to me and I looked to him, “want to see your son’s birthday” I asked and he smirked as people looked to him, “I know who they are, I knew them before they were Harley and Jay” he explained and dad looked to him, “how” he asked and Eddie looked to me, “sorry, My father John, Twin Sammy and older Sister De” I explained to him and he smiled, “I was the first person they made friends with” he explained.

I turned to Eddie and smirked, “Dad changed it so now it is Harley” is aid to him and Sam laughed, “Harleen when dad is pissed at her” he said and I looked to him, “whatever little brother” I said to him and he looked to me, “you do know that you are 5 minutes older than me” he said and I smiled, “but still older” I said to him and he turned to dad, “I am not getting into this with you Sam, she is your sister” dad said and Sam smirked, “and your little monster” he said and I growled, “your shirt was the one that said it” he said to me and I smiled, “least I don’t still sleep with a teddy bear” I said to him and he growled, “shut up” he said and I smiled, “bring it little brother, you know you won’t win, you didn’t as a child and you won’t now” is aid to him and laughed as he crossed his arms, “ha” I said to him.

Dad looked to us and growled, “you are both adults and you will act like it, one more childish act and I will treat you both like children” dad snapped and I laughed and he looked to me, “sorry” I said to him and looked to Sam to see he was red, I knew that I was going to get shit for it but it was something that I couldn’t help, “aww little Sammy is going red” I said and Jay laughed making dad looked to me, “HARLEEN MARY JANE WINCHESTER” dad snapped and I looked to him, “married” I snarled at him and he looked to me, “upstairs now little girl” he snapped and I crossed my arms, “no” I said to him and he walked over to me and looked to Jay, “I wouldn’t” he said to Jay and grabbed me, “now” he said and pulled me up the stairs and I pulled my arm from him and he looked to me, “you walk or I carry, choose because you are already in enough trouble” he said to me and I looked to him, “neither, I am not a child that you need to tell off, Sammy and I are adults as you like to mention and we are only winding each other up. Remember we used to as children” I said to him and he looked to me and I smirked, “that’s right you were never around” I snapped and ripped my arm back out of his hand, “don’t touch me again” I said to him and walked outside and sat down on the steps and noticed that Jay walked out and smiled, “you okay” he said and I nodded, “don’t know why I have to wind him up, I don’t normally” I said to him and Jay smiled, “well I think that Sammy is okay with that, he was given back just as much” Jay said and I smiled.


	27. Going Backwards...

We walked back into the house and I looked to my brother and smiled, “your just easy to wind up and I promise you that I will try and not wind you up” I said to him and he nodded, “thanks” he said and I nodded, I turned to Eddie and smirked, “want to lose money because I need to take money from someone and it might as well be you” I said to him and he laughed, “you can try” he said to me and I smirked, “come on” I said and he nodded, I looked to others and smirked, “want to try and beat Jay and I” I asked and De laughed as she walked over and smirked, “like I said to you remember who taught you to play” she said to me and I smirked as Sammy walked over to me and smiled, “anything to take your money off you big sister” he said to me.

I smirked and turned to my father and the others and smiled, “were go easy on you” I said to them and Jo smirked, “you’re on” she said to me and I laughed as she looked to me, “what” she said and I laughed, “so I will be nice and go easy on you” I said to her and Ellen laughed, “want to show  the kids how to play poker” Ellen asked and I smirked as I turned to my father, “want to lose to your children” I asked and he walked down to me and smirked, “deal the cards little girl” he said to me and I smirked as I walked over to Jay and sat down smiling as he kissed me.

Eddie looked to me and I smirked, “so we have a couple of mil” I said to him and he laughed, “how about we make this interesting” he said to me and I looked to him and smirked, “what are you thinking off” I asked him and he smiled, “well since they are playing as well, what about couples” he said to me and I laughed, “so you all want to lose to Mister J and I” I asked and Eddie laughed, “what makes you think you’re going to win” he asked and I smirked, “give it your best shot” I said to him.

Eddie smirked and Selina looked to me and smiled, “I now remember why we don’t do anything for you two, you are so competitive” she said and I looked around and smiled, “Bobby and Dad,  Sammy and De, Jay and I, Eddie and Sel and Jo your with your mum, sorry” I said to her and Jim looked to me, “what about me” he asked and I smirked, “Rufus” I said and he laughed at me as he sat down next to me and smiled, “alright then, as the rest of us aren’t rich with the four of you this is capped at a couple of hundred” Jim said and I smirked, “that is fine” I said to them and Jay gave out the cards and smiled, “looks like we can go to bed richer” Jay said to me and I laughed as I nodded, “of course puddin” I said and noticed that Eddie looked confused.

I smirked and turned to him, “don’t worry Eddie, we will go easy on you” I said and bobby looked to him and frowned, “I have seen you somewhere else” bobby said and I turned to him, “Selina did tell you who he was didn’t she” I asked and Bobby looked to me and shook his  head, I turned to Selina and she smiled, “I am sorry, I don’t want him to hate him” Selina said and I laughed, “he is the same line of work as we are” I explained and Bobby sighed, “great another lunatic” he said and Eddie laughed, “I am the sane on out of us all, Sel isn’t too bad only when someone hurts her but these two” he said and I looked to him, “careful” I said to him and he laughed, “completely insane” he said and I rolled my eyes at him and dad laughed, “well they have come far in a couple of weeks with us” he said and Eddie smirked, “wow, seen there insane moment” he asked and dad nodded, “yep” he said and he nodded, “well I am happy that you two are trying” he said to us and we smiled, “Well Jay wanted to come home and it took me a while to realise that it was the best thing for us” I explained and Sammy smiled, “yep, she is where she belongs” Sam said to me and I smiled as I looked down, “so I am going to take all your money and then spend it all” I said and dad smirked, “you can try” he said and I giggled.

Jay hands out all the chips and picked up the card and smirked as it looked like this was going to go our way for the night which was nothing new for us, I knew that we were going to be accused of cheating but having a PhD meant that I could read them and see if we were going to lose this or that hand. I smirked and Jay and turned to him, “All in puddin, they will crack” I said to him and he smirked as he pushed the chips into the middle, “All in” he said and dad looked to us, “are we missing something” he asked and I smirked,  “told you that we always win” I said and Sam folded and looked to me, “you must be cheating” he said and I laughed as Eddie looked to him, “she has a talent” he said and I smirked as Jay and I were up 3 grand and Jay smiled, “want a chance to win it back” he asked and Jim shook his head, “I think my ego is done for the night” he said and I grinned, “come on pud” I said to him and grabbed the money and smirked, “let them have some time to win for the night, we are going to have some conversation with Eddie and Sel” I explained and they nodded, “alright then” he said and I smiled, “were be down in the basement, there is enough room down there” I explained and dad nodded, “alright then” he said and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of jack that dad didn’t know I knew was there and walked down into the basement before he noticed that I had it.

I knew that he wouldn’t be happy with me drinking but I didn’t care at the moment and having these types of talks with friends needed booze, I held it up and Jay smirked “look at my girl go” he said to me and I walked into the cells and pulled out the beds and turned to Eddie and smiled, “so what’s been going on since we last spoke” I asked and he smiled, “not a lot really, got lost without Sel with me and thrown back into Arkham but that is it really” he said and looked to me, “Bat is making out that he has locked you two up and the city is believing it” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to Jay, “well we haven’t really been going out of our way to show that we are somewhere else” Jay said and I looked to him and sighed, “maybe we need to point out that he is a liar and that we are somewhere else” I explained and Selina looked to me, “what about our family, I know that John and Jim will be disappointed in you both” she said and I looked to her, “but I am bored Selina” I explained and she laughed, “that is not good” she said and took the bottle of me and took a swig, “maybe we can go out tonight, I can tell dad we are getting some air and to look after Danny” she said and I smiled, “sounds prefect” I said to her and she looked to me, “find a motel and sort ourselves out” she said to me and I smiled, “I like that idea” I said to her and grabbed the bottle and drank some of it down and smiled, “don’t tell dad that I am drinking because he is going to go mad at me” I explained and Eddie smirked, “well looks like we are going to have some fun” he said and looked around, “didn’t know that there was cells down here” he said and I nodded, “was done when Jay and I first got here, the other two are new” I explained and Selina sighed, “dad wanted enough to hold us and made an extra just in case” she explained and I looked up, “give me 5 and then meet me outside” I said to her and she nodded.

I walked up the stairs and dad turned to me and smiled, “you alright” he asked and I turned to him and smiled, “of course I am, but I am going outside for a bit, when you spend so much time inside you miss the outside world” I said and turned to Jay as he walked up behind me, “come on pumpkin, leave them to their game” he said to me and I smiled, “see you tomorrow, your be in bed by the time we come back in” I said to them and dad nodded, “don’t leave the yard please” he asked and I smiled, “sure” I said to him and with that Jay and I walked out of the house and down the yard to wait for Sel and Eddie. Jay wrapped his arms around me and smiled as I noticed that he had a bag and smirked, “well when they are busy speaking to you, they don’t see me with a bag” he said and I laughed, “come on then” Sel said as she walked down the path and smirked, “about time we show the rest of the world why they need to be scared of us” Sel said and I laughed, “Jay and I are more scary that the two of you put together” I said and she grinned, “that is because you two are white and not normal looking” she said and I smirked as we walked out of the yard and the house without thinking twice about it.

We got to a motel and I walked into the reception area and smirked as people turned to me and I smiled, “Family room please” I asked and the woman turned to me, “please don’t hurt any of us” she asked and I smiled, “do you a deal, you leave us alone and we will you. We only want some time with family” I said to her and she nodded as she passed me a key and smiled, “will there be um anything else” she asked and I smiled, “make sure the idiots leave us alone, I don’t think you would want to be cleaning up blood” I said to her and she nodded, I smirked as she nodded and watched as I walked out and smirked, “seems like she knows who I am anyway” I said and Jay laughed, “doesn’t surprise me” he said to me and we walked into the room not seeing that she has dialled the police.

I turned to Jay and smiled, “Sel and I have the bathroom” I said and Jay smirked, “fine but I need a shower as I want this cover up off” he said and I nodded, “well come with me quickly” I said to him and turned to Sel, you have Eddie for a half hour” I said to her and she smiled, “thanks” she said and Jay pushed me into the bathroom and smiled as he kissed my neck and pulled his shirt off, “might has well kill two birds with one stone” he said to me and I laughed as I pushed him into the shower and turned it on watching as my husband  came back and I was more turned on, I pulled my shirt off and pulled my husband to me and smiled as he moaned at me, “Harley you are a tease” he said to me and I smirked, “of course I mean what else would you expect from Harley Quinn” I said to him and laughed as he pulled off his trousers and grabbed my leggings pulling them off as well.

I moaned as he pushed himself into me roughly and turned to me, “I will make you scream” he said and I smirked as I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled, “come on then Mister J” I said to him and he snapped his hips to me and I moaned as he was getting faster, knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer, I pushed myself down on him and growled as I wasn’t getting what I wanted and turned to him, “Jay” I said and he smirked and he reached his hand down between us and began to play making me cum quicker.

Jay pulled out of me and smiled, “that was good” he said to me and turned me around so he could wash m y hair and smiled as the colour came back, I grabbed some shampoo and quickly got my Mister J back to looking like he should and I smirked as we got out of the shower with a towel around us and I walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam away and smiled as I was happy with the reflection and smiled as Jay wrapped his arms around me and I passed him something, “time to try that new look” I said to him and he nodded.

I grabbed my stuff and noticed that Jay was dressed in some purple pants with no shirt on showing his chest and all the tattoos and then he had a long purple leather coat which he pulled his hair back and I smiled as there was the man that I feel in love with, I got dressed which was consisting of a pair of blue and red shorts and some high heeled boots which I put with some fishnet tights and then I grabbed my daddy’s little monster shirt and grabbed my jacket which matched my shorts but said property of Joker on the back with made Jay giggle, “least people know your mine with that one” he said to me and I smirked as I had my puddin chocker on and turned to the mirror and pulled my hair up so it was in bunches with pink and blue on either end.

We walked out of the bathroom to see that Selina and Eddie were dressed and looked to us and smirked, “wow, you two really are the image of crazy” he said to me and I smirked as I walked over to him and smiled, “Selina you really need to get a new image” I said to her and she smiled, “well unlike two people in this room we don’t all go for a new look a few months apart” she said and looked to me, “what is this the 7th look” she said to me and I smiled, “I get bored” I said to her and she laughed, “so where are we going” she asked and Jay smirked, “well I thought that we could get some drink and go from there” he said and I smirked, “there should still be a club down the road” I said to them and Selina nodded, “yeah you used to go there when you were younger” she said and I nodded, “yeah Jay and I used to meet there” I said to them and we walked out of the motel room to see that there was police all around us and I smiled, “aww look puddin they all came to play” I said and he smirked, “I can see pumpkin, maybe they all want to play” he said and I grinned as I turned to them, “you all came to play with us, that’s so nice” I said and one of the cops looked to me, “you really are not all there in the head are you” he asked and I turned to him, “pity, I was going to leave you to last” I said and grabbed my puddin’s gun and shot him, “I am not insane and I don’t have issues” I snarled and Selina looked to me, “really” she asked and I smiled, “I don’t like people calling me insane” I said to her and she nodded, “alright then” she said and I noticed that there was news reporters there as well and I sighed, “looks like we going to be caught” I explained and they looked confused, “were on the TV” I said and Selina sighed, “were going to be killed for this aren’t we” she asked and I smirked, “they have to catch us first to be locked up” I said to her and she smiled, “I like you’re way of thinking” she said to me.

She turned around and looked around as she smirked, “we can go backwards” she said and I turned to see that there was a little road that wasn’t guarded and I turned to her, “go” I said and she smirked, “we are in this together, no magic because I know that you two are itching to get bloody” she said to me and I smiled, “you know me so well” I said to her and turned back to the cops and grabbed the bat that was down in front of me and smirked as I turned to Jay, “want some fun Mister J” I asked and noticed that we were being watched, “Well looky here Puddin, Batsy has come all the way out here to see us” I said and turned to him, “it was rude for you to take the glory thinking that we were locked up” I said to him and Jay laughed, “it is rude” he said and the Bat turned to him and smirked, “see she is still following you around” he said and I smirked as Jay wrapped his arm around me and smirked into my hair, “well she is everything to me” he said and I smiled, “I love you too puddin” I said to him and turned to the bat and smirked, “shame and here you thought that you had the kitty cat on your side” I said to him and Selina walked over to me and smiled, “bat” she said and he sighed, “I thought that you wanted to be on the right side” he said and she smirked, “I am” she said to him.

The bat threw something our way and I ducked as it flew past me and I pouted, “you ruined my night again” I snarled and he laughed, “your all going back to Arkham” he said to us and I laughed, “right sure we are” I said and turned to Jay and smiled, “I want some fun” I said and he nodded, I snapped my hands out in front of me and watched as they all flew back and Jay laughed, “yeah not a lot of people remember we have powers” Jay said to them and slammed his hands down on the floor and watched as the cops all stood back looking scared, “what are they” the cops asked and I smirked as Selina walked over and waved her hand and trees appeared and she turned to me, “run” she said and I grabbed Jays hand and pulled him with me and smirked as the bat followed us.

I knew that we were in trouble and I knew that dad and the others were going to kill us for this because they knew that we wouldn’t be able to explain our actions, I turned to see that Eddie and Selina were behind us and I smirked, “spilt up” I said and she nodded, “at the old abandoned apartment buildings that we used to go to as kids when our dads didn’t think we got along” she said and I nodded, “alright” I said to her and we ran our separate ways and smirked as the bat followed us, “we can lose him” I explained to Jay and he nodded, “of course” he said and we stopped and turned to the bat and smirked, “shame” we said and Jay grabbed my hand and we teleported to the old apartment building and I caught Jay, “Pud” I said to him and he sighed, “to much magic” he said and I nodded.

I helped him to the sofa and bent down so I could look at him and smiled, “looks like we didn’t get our fun” I said to him and he smiled, “we can try again” he said to me and I sighed as I walked over to the TV and turned it on and smirked as we were on the TV, “looks like we are the most wanted again” I said to him and he laughed, “well it is about time that we are again” he said to me and I smiled as I walked over to him and smirked, “let me see if I can find anything” I said to him and he nodded, I walked around the apartment and looked to see if I could find anything to drink as we needed something when there was someone walking up the stairs and summoned the fire and noticed that it was Selina and Eddie, “how did you get here so fast” he asked and I smiled, “Jay can teleport, but it has zapped him” I explained and Eddie nodded, “we bought booze” he said and I walked over to him and took the bottle and smirked, “thanks” I said and I walked over to Jay and sat down, “you alright” I asked and he nodded, “yeah” he said and moved as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me down as I drank the bottle down and smirked as Selina turned to me, “good thing we bought more than one” she said and we settled down for the night.

**John’s POV**

I watched as they left and turned to Jim and Bobby, “why don’t I believe them”  I asked and Bobby smirked, “because your daughter likes to lie to you” he said and I sighed as I turned to De and Sam, “anything you could get from her” I asked and Sam shook his head, “nope” he said and I sighed as I turned to the others and walked over to the TV, “in case” I said and hoped that I was wrong, “well they aren’t outside and Selina and Eddie are gone as well” Bobby said to me and I growled, “they don’t care do they” I said and Sam looked to me, “they haven’t done anything like this in 2 to 3 weeks, they might have gone for a walk” Sam said to me and I smiled, “your right, I can’t just jump to they are going down the dark path” I said and De sighed, “might want to watch the TV” she said to us and I turned to the TV to see the four of them on there and I sighed, “looks like we have dome children to get” I said and Bobby nodded, “we need an extra for this Eddie, Danny has a right to his dad in his life” Bobby said and I nodded, “alright” I said and noticed that Rufus turned to me, “I’ll do it” he said and I nodded, “thanks” I said to him.

Rufus nodded and bobby turned to me, “they aren’t going to come back here but I think I know where they would go” he said to me and I looked to him, “the apartment buildings” I said and he nodded, “they don’t know that I know about them” he said to me and I smirked, “Harley doesn’t know that I knew about that either” I explained and Sam turned to me and smiled, “the rest of us will sort out the cells for them as I have a feeling that they are going to be in there for a couple of days” Sam said to me and I sighed, “we need to get something sorted because they are falling and I cannot help them” I said and De walked over to  me and smiled, “I have a feeling that there is more to this that we think, Harley and Jay have done so well since being with us and I think that this is more than normal for them” De said to me and I smiled, “well I will make sure that everything is ready for them when they come back” she said and I smiled, “thanks” I said to her and walked out of the door with Jim, Bobby and Rufus to find our children and see if there was anything we could do.

I got into the car and noticed that Jim had the laptop and turned it to me, “this is getting worse John, they didn’t even care that they outted themselves in this part of the country” Jim said to me and I looked to him, “I think that there is more than meets the eye here, Edward turns up and then they do this” I explained and Bobby laughed, “I don’t think that Edward put them up to this” Bobby said and I turned to him, “no but he would have been the one to do it for her, she has lost a lot in the last couple of weeks, she has seen her best friend turn on her and her worst enemy possible become a friend to her on top of a drug problem and of course the fact that her husband and her are wanting a baby she is being pulled from different directions” I explained and Jim looked to me, “they want a baby” he asked and I smiled, “yeah she came to  me and explained that they wanted a baby, I believe that it is something that they have always wanted, since they lost their baby I think she is scared of that as well” I explained and Jim nodded, “I would be as well” he said to me and I nodded, “Jim you need to go easy on Jack, he has found out that he has an older brother that we all seemed to forget was around, he is adjusting” I explained and Jim nodded, “I just hope that he can speak to me about it because I am worried that he is going to leave” Jim said to me and I smiled, “he won’t because he wants to be part of your life again” I explained and he  smiled, “I also need to say I’m sorry to your daughter, I know that I wasn’t in my right mind but I don’t want her to think that I don’t like her” he said to me and I smiled, “don’t worry you will have your chance” I said to him and smirked as Bobby turned to me and pointed to the building, “it was abandoned a few years ago, something about a chemical lab going haywire” he said to me and I smirked, “tell that Jay and Harley used to live there then, only they would experiment with things like that” I explained and they nodded.

I turned to Rufus and passed him something and smiled, “they are going to need to be injected with this, Harley and Jay have a higher dosage because they can become mean but that doesn’t mean that the others won’t, in the neck” I explained and he nodded, “alright, am I going to get hit” he asked and I nodded, “no because you don’t have our two, Jim and I are more than likely to get hit” I explained.

They nodded and we walked into the building and I noticed that Bobby was quiet and I turned to him, “you okay” I asked and he sighed, “I am just worried about them is all, I know you don’t want to hear this, but I think they need professional help” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “I am aware of this, I have been thinking about this myself” I admitted and he looked to me, “come on let gets this sorted” he said and I nodded as we walked into the building and could hear the TV going and smirked as I pointed to the door and Rufus nodded, I walked up to the door and slowly opened it to see the one thing I didn’t think that I would see they were all asleep, “wow” I said and walked over to the sofa and noticed that Harley was asleep on her husband and Selina was asleep on Edward and I smirked as each of us walked over and pushed the sedative into this necks and reached down to pick them up to get them back to the house.

I put them in the back of the truck and turned to them, “two of us need to stay here, just in case” I explained and Rufus smiled, “I am the next strongest and you need that” he said to me and I nodded as we sat in the back and Bobby got us back home so we could get them into the cells and try to figure out our next move because leaving them like this was not an option as they weren’t getting better and it was beginning to worry me a lot.

Bobby got into the house and he walked around and grabbed his daughter and Jim pulled Jay over his shoulder as did Rufus with Edward, I grabbed Harley and looked to her and smiled as she looked so much like a child when she was like this. I walked into the house with her and Sam smiled, “down stairs”  he said to me and I walked down to see that they had made them a little bigger and put a double bed in and smiled, “I think that they might help themselves if we help them” he said and I nodded, “alright then” I said to him and walked over placing my daughter next to Jay and smiled as it was starting to wear off, I turned to the others, “lock them it is starting to wear off” I said and Bobby nodded as he walked out and locked all the doors and turned to me, “I changed it, only opened to either me, you or Jim” Bobby explained to me and I smiled, “that’s good” I said and sat down on the chair and watched as my daughter was waking up.


	28. Trying to get to the bottom of your problems

I woke to a headache and moaned as I rolled over and noticed that Jay was next to me but we wasn’t in our room we were back at the house and in the cells, “my head is killing me” I said, “well sorry about that” a voice said and I noticed that it was not Jay that answered me, I turned to the voice and noticed that dad was sat there with Jim and Bobby who did not look impressed, I turned to the other side and noticed that they had done the same with Selina and Eddie as they had with Jay and I.

I moaned as I put my head back down on the pillow and looked to my father, “I don’t want to fight about this with you today dad” I said and dad smiled at me, “good you can listen to what I am going to tell you then” he said to me and I looked to him and he smirked, “we are going to get you all the help that you need” he said and I looked to him to answer but he held his hand up and smiled “I have turned a blind eye to this because I was hoping that you would get better by yourself but you need to admit that you need help Harley, between everything that has happened you all need that help and I am sorry but it is something that I cannot give you” he said to me and I looked to him and laughed, “I am not speaking to a shrink because that means that I would go back to Arkham and you promised us that you wouldn’t” I snapped at him and noticed that Selina was now awake and looking at us.

Dad looked to me and smiled, “I am not sending you to Arkham Harley because I don’t trust that place to help you” he said to me and I looked over to him, “you’re not sending us away” I said to him and he sighed, “of course I am not sending you away Harley, you are my daughter and I only want to see you better” he said and I smirked, “still not speaking to a doctor because they don’t help me, if anything they make it more fun” I said to him and watched as he sighed at me, “if I ask for you to do it, would you” he asked and I looked to him, “really you’re playing that card with me” I asked and he sighed, “I only want to see you better Harley, I don’t like seeing that you are not okay” he said to me and I growled, “FINE” I snapped and woke Jay up and smiled as he mumbled something about sleeping and rolled over, “Jay” I said and he opened his eyes and noticed that we were in a cell and turned to me, “what happened, this isn’t Arkham because we are never in the same cell” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “what do you remember after you got us out of there” I asked and he sighed, “not a lot pumpkin” he said and I nodded, “aright” I said and turned to him and sighed, “They are asking that we speak to a doctor” I said to him and noticed that he laughed and so did Selina and Eddie, “a doctor isn’t going to help with those two” Eddie said and I turned to him and smirked, “bite me” I said to him and dad looked to us all, “I hate to do this but you four are now in there for a couple of days, we are going to get a doctor that we can trust and then we are going to try and make you better” he said to us and Jay and I grinned, “sounds like fun” we said and Selina moaned, “they are going to have fun with the doctor” Selina said and dad looked to us, “we are asking that you try” he said and I turned to him, “what about this spell put on us all” I asked trying to get out of this and dad smiled, “will be there when this is finished” he said and walked out of the basement leaving me down there with Rufus who looked sad.

I crossed my arms and looked to Rufus and smiled, “so you going to let us out” I asked and he smiled, “cant, it has been upgraded and I am not part of it” he said and I walked over to the side and looked, “wow they might be a little smart for all of them together” I said and Jay walked over to me and smiled, “well with us in here for the next couple of days I can think of things for us to do” he said and Selina looked to me, “nope, you two are not having sex where I can see it” she said and I looked to her, “what else am I going to do” I said to her and she smirked, “anything but sex” she said and I growled, “this is going to be a long couple of days” I said and noticed that Jay looked to me and smirked, “well she didn’t say I couldn’t do this” he said and picked me up and pushed me into the wall making rufus leave saying he didn’t need to watch this, I moaned against him and he smirked as Selina screamed at us, “I don’t want to see it” she screamed and I turned to her and smirked, “well they put us in the same cell” I said and she nodded at me, “I am aware of that but I don’t want to watch you at it” she said and I sighed, “fine” I said to her and walked over to the bed and sat down, “better” I asked.

She nodded and I looked over to Jay and noticed that he looked just as bored as I did and I sighed, “so anything to pass the time” I asked and Selina shook her head, “nope” she said and I looked up and sighed, “great” I said and smirked, “YOU KNOW LEAVING AN INSANE WOMAN AND MAN DOWN HERE WITH NOTHING TO DO ISNT A GOOD IDEA” I shouted and noticed that Selina smirked, “you won’t get out of there” she said and I snapped m y hands out and watched as the fire left and began to burn the glass and I screamed, “fire proof” she said to me and I snarled as I turned to Jay, “Blast it” I asked and he nodded as he walked forward and snapped his hand out and I watched as water blasted out and it the glass, nothing happened and I looked to see that Selina was trying to get out as well and we weren’t winning.

I sat down and noticed that we were being watched and Sam smirked, “well I don’t think you are getting out of there” he said to me and I got up and walked over to the door and smiled, “so you want to let your lovely twin sister out of here” I asked and he looked to me and smirked, “nope” he said and walked over to me and smiled as he sat down and looked to me, “this was your own fault, you all went out and got caught” he said and I looked to him, “really you are going to be this brother” I asked and he looked to me, “why weren’t we enough for you” he asked me and I looked to him, “why do you think you’re not” I asked and he turned to me, “because you left Harley” he said to me and I sat down so I was looking to him, “you feel like this is your fault” I asked and smirked as he looked to me, “well it is isn’t it” he said to me and I looked to him, “did you pushed me and Jay away” I asked and he shook his head, “did you push Jay and I that night to become these people” I asked and he shook his head and I smirked, “thanks” I said to him and he looked confused, “Sam upstairs” dad said and I pouted, “he was talking about his feelings, want to swap” I asked and he sighed, “your brother isn’t a toy for you to play with Harley” Dad said and I looked to him and smirked, “no but there again you have me locked in here with Jay were I can’t have sex with him because she screamed and well I have nothing else better to do” I said to him and he looked to me, “we aren’t your toys” he said to me and I smirked, “sure” I said to him and smirked as he looked to Selina, “what the hell happened to her” he asked and Selina smirked, “nothing” she said and he moaned as he walked back up the stairs and turned to us before he left, “you won’t be having anyone down here” he said to us and I turned to him, “sure thing John” I said to him and smirked as he shook his head and walked out of the room.

I smirked and Selina turned to me and frowned, “that was low Harley even for you” she said to me and I smirked as I looked to her, “and what little cat” I said to her and she frowned, “great” she said and Eddie looked confused, “they normally don’t  have this twice but it looks like it is coming” she said and he still looking confused and I turned to him, “Hello Edward” I said and he looked to me, “wow, complete Harley Quinn and The Joker” he said and Jay walked over to me and smirked, “looks like we can have some fun” he said and I nodded, “here’s to hoping” I said to him and smirked as Jay went to annoying Selina and Eddie.

**John’s POV**

I could hear them fighting with each other and I sighed as I turned to Jim and frowned, “looks like it is 100% Harley Quinn and The Joker down there” I said and he looked to me, “what are we going to do, they need help and I don’t think that they are going to get the help like this. John people are scared of them” Jim said to me and I sighed, “I am aware of that, I am going to speak to Mosley, I know that she isn’t a doctor like that but her powers might be able to help” I explained and Bobby nodded, “I’ll go and get her, it is going to take me a day” he said and I nodded, “that is fine” I said and looked to them, “don’t go down there because well you sister took 5 minutes to make your brother question himself” I explained and looked to Sam, “you okay” I asked and he looked to me, “yeah just didn’t know she was that good at turning it so you feel bad” he said to me and I sighed, “just stay away from her” I asked and he nodded, “don’t worry I won’t go anywhere near her” he said and I smiled, “thank you” I said to him.

I watched as De walked over to him and smiled, “come on I am sure we can go out, dinner and a movie” she said and Sammy smiled, “sure de” he said and I smiled as they left the house and I turned to Rufus and smiled, “so you want a drink to try and drown them out down there” I asked and he nodded, “she will get better John” Rufus said to me and I looked to him, “I don’t think that she will, I might have to let her go” I said and looked to him and wiped my eyes, “it is worse than losing my wife, she is gone” I said and Rufus walked over to me and smiled, “Ally is in there but hurt so she is hiding, she might call you dad and might act like she is okay but she is still hurt on the inside as Jack is as well” Rufus said to me and I laughed, “don’t call her Ally, she will kill you” I said and Rufus smirked, “don’t worry so much about me” he said and I sighed as I sat on the sofa and turned the TV on seeing that it was about my daughter and the others, _“Following tonight’s story, Harley Quinn and The Joker have been caught and thrown back into Arkham Asylum where Dr Arkham had this to say ‘they will be locked up for the rest of their life’s, Harley and the Joker are not well to ever come out of here, it is horrible to say but they will mostly die in here  because of the stuff they put in there bodies’ Dr Arkham agrees that this will be the last we see of Harley Quinn and the Joker”_ the news woman said and I turned to Rufus and he growled, “they are pissed” he said to me and I noticed that he looked to the door, “come with me” he said and I watched as he walked down the stairs were I saw my daughter once again trying to burn her way out of the cell, “Harley” I said and watched as she stopped and looked to me, “what” she snarled and I smiled, “This Batman person, you do this because of the news” Rufus asked and she turned to him and laughed, “what do you mean” she asked and Rufus looked to me and I nodded.

Rufus sighed and walked over to the cell and looked to them, “Batman told the press that you didn’t get away that he threw you back in Arkham where some Dr Arkham says that you’re going to die” he explained to her and I watched as she looked to me and sighed, “fine we went yesterday because we are sick and tired of hiding where we are, did you know that he has been taking the glory for locking us up” she said finger quoting making me smiled, “why didn’t you come and speak to us about this” I asked and she looked to me, “because you don’t understand” she said to me and I noticed that Selina and Eddie were looking at us, “you don’t know what it is like to be locked up in that place John, you don’t know what Harley and I would go through because we were known to be insane” Selina explained and she nodded, “they did some horrible things to Harley all in the name of medicine” Selina said and Jay growled as I looked to him, “they would pump her full of drugs and try to get her to remember things, she was put through electric shock therapy where they didn’t do it correctly and my Harley was gone for a couple of weeks, I was luckily that my wife came back to me” Jay said and I looked to them, “do you want to get back at them” I asked and Harley smirked, “I want to make them pay with their life’s” she said and I sighed, “well I might have a way that we all can get what we want” I said and she looked to me, “what is that” she asked me and I looked to her “do you want to be here” I asked and she smiled, “yeah dad I do” she said and I smiled, “alright then” I said and walked over to the cells and opened them and smiled, “you have an hour and then I want you back down here, I am trusting you” I said and Harley walked over to me and smiled, “thank you, can we talk” she asked and I smiled, “okay” I said and we walked up stairs where I noticed that Selina and Eddie came with me as well.

We sat down on the sofa and I turned to Harley and she smiled, “if I tell you about me and you used this again me or tell anyone else I will not be happy about this” she said to me and I smiled, “I am not the doctor you will be speaking to” I told her and she nodded, “I am aware” she said to me and I smiled as she looked to me, “the voices I had before the accident” she said to me and I looked her “wait what” is aid and she sighed, “I started to hear the voices when I was 12 dad, it was Jay that I spoke to about it” she said to me and I turned to Jay to see that Jim walked over and sighed, “and you” he asked.

Jay smirked, “I may be damaged because of mum but I am not bi-polar” he said and Harley looked to Jim, “I didn’t have anyone to speak to and I didn’t want to worry Sam or De so I spoke to Jay about it and he explained that he would help me” she said and Jim nodded, “it was working for a while but as the months went on the voices got louder and well I explained to Jay that I wanted to try to get them out so I began taking stuff to help” I explained and I looked to her, “drugs” I asked and she nodded, “I wanted them to go dad, I didn’t want to be the insane or crazy daughter” she said to me and I sighed, I really had made her feel like the worse person out there, “don’t kill me” I said as I walked over to her and bent down taking her hands, “that is my fault, I should have made it so you could come to me because of this it got worse, Harley this doesn’t make you bad, crazy or insane” I explained to her and noticed that Jay was looking at me, I smirked and took my hands away and smiled, “Jay anything you want to tell your father” I asked and he looked to him, “I don’t like people never have, I was 10 when I realised that I might be alone in my world, Harley was the one that helped me through it and explained that in our world we aren’t alone, I know that you don’t like her because you think that she is the wrong person for me but I am asking that you try and get along because we have let some feeling back into our life’s and I don’t think that we can get rid of that now” Jay said to him and Jim smiled, “I don’t hate your wife Jay and I never have, all I have ever wanted for you is to be happy and I can see that you are. John is right when he says that you both need some help and we only want what is  best for you” Jim said and Jay nodded, “we are trying” he said and I nodded, “I know, last night I thought that you didn’t want to be here and that this was you showing me that you wanted to be anywhere but here but then I saw what that man did and I can see why you would do that” I explained to them and they smiled, “thanks” they said and I looked down to my watch, “go on you two, I don’t want to hear it” I said to them and Harley smirked, “thanks daddy” she said to me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and looked over to Selina and Eddie, “thank you for being there for her, next time take her out to get drunk not to kill people” I asked and Selina smirked at me, “don’t worry she won’t kill for nothing” she said to me and I sighed, “you four are going to be the fun ones in this family aren’t you” I asked and Eddie smiled, “they aren’t as bad as they used to be, be grateful that they are killing you because once upon a time he wouldn’t have stopped her because of what you did” Eddie said to me and I looked to him, “they told you” I asked and Eddie laughed, “yeah they did” he said to me and I watched as he grabbed Selina and took her down the stairs.

I sat back and heard Harley bolt from the bedroom and I looked up, “she being sick” I asked and Rufus nodded, “I grab her some water” I said and went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water and noticed that Jay was by her and rubbing her back, “here” I said to him and smiled as he nodded and took it from me, “thanks” he said to me.

**Harleys POV**

I felt the sickness come again and knew that dad was in the room and moaned as Jay stopped rubbing my back, “you okay” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah” I said and he helped me up and smiled, “come on you need to sit down otherwise it is going to come back” he said to me and I nodded and smiled, “I’ll go back downstairs” I said to dad and he laughed, “you two are going to sit on the sofa and you Harley are going to have some food” dad said and I nodded, “alright” I said. I turned to Jay and smiled, “sorry puddin” I said to him and he smiled, “I don’t care pumpkin, I care about you baby and I want to make sure that my wife is okay” he said to me and I smiled as Selina looked to me and frowned, “you okay” she asked and I nodded, “just not feeling too well” I said and Selina laughed, “I was like that when I was pregnant with Danny” she said and I looked to her, “what” I said and she looked to me, “when was your last period” she asked and Jay looked to me, "are you late” he asked and I was doing the math in my head, “can’t be” I said to him and he looked to me, “want me to get your dad to get you a test” he asked and I shook my head, “there is one in my bag pud” I said to him and he looked to me, “I got it the other day” I explained to him and he nodded as he walked down the stairs to grab it for me.

Eddie looked to me and smiled, “be trying have you” he asked me and I smiled, “yeah” I said to him and he smiled, “will be nice to have another baby around” he said and noticed that Jay walked up with it and smiled, “want me to come with you” he asked and I nodded, “of course I do” I said to him and we walked up the stairs and went to see if I was pregnant. I grabbed the stick and peed on it and smirked as Jay turned to me, “how long” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “3 minutes” I said to him and he looked to me, “alright then” he said and turned to me, “this is the longest 3 minutes around” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “don’t worry puddin, I will let you know when 3 minutes is up” I said to him and smirked as he looked to me and my phone went off and I looked to him, “you can look” I said to him and watched as he walked over to it and smirked as he turned it to me, there it was two lines telling me that I was pregnant, “you going to be a dad” I said to him and he walked over to me and smiled, “thank you” he said to me and kissed me.


End file.
